


Hakobe Resort

by mushi0131



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Balcony Sex, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Degrading Talk, Dirty Talk, Eating lucy out in public, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Gift Giving, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Lemon, Light Bondage, Lime, Massage, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Pegging, Rim job, Role Playing, Sequel, Sex Toys, Sex on a Beach, Smut, Snowboarding, Spa Day, Swimming, Vibrator, blowjob, face fucking, handjob, love letter, male anal fingering, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushi0131/pseuds/mushi0131
Summary: Natsu and Lucy's two year wedding anniversary is coming up, and Natsu wants to do something to surprise his lovely wife. A weekend alone at the newly built Hakobe Resort should do the trick! Submission for NALU LOVE FEST 2016. SMUT, Fairy Tail Universe. Sequel to 'Hakobe Ice', but you don't have to read it to understand this story.





	1. Sweet/Rough

**Warning! Rated E for foul language, sexual content (in every chapter), and adult situations. I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I do not give anyone permission to repost any parts of this story anywhere. Please be respectful. This is my submission for NALU LOVE FEST 2016. It is also a sequel for 'Hakobe Ice'. (You don't have to read 'Hakobe Ice' to understand this story, it just references it a few times.)**

**This is a** _**lighthearted** _ **NALU story. There won't be drama/angst like in my other stories. Just a nice fluffy/smutty story between Natsu and Lucy.**

**The prompts this year are: Sweet/Rough, Intimacy, Bite, Moan, Fingers, Toys, Masturbation, and Happy End.**

**I hope you all enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Sweet/Rough**

Natsu raced through town, dodging pedestrians and jumping over small obstacles that got in his way. His excitement kept him going, even when his stomach still twisted from just riding a train. He had to get to her, he had to see Lucy!

The fire dragon slayer smiled brightly when the ground under him changed from pavement to grass. He entered the forest and continued his run, not caring that his body was aching from the long mission he just finished.

Gray and him were gone for three weeks, trying to find and take down a new dark guild. It seemed like a simple mission when they accepted it. Only when they started did they realize what a challenge it would be. Still, they found the bad guys, beat them up, then let the royal army come in to arrest them.

The reward was worth it! Ten million jewels split in half meant Natsu had enough! He'd been trying to save for a while, but something always came up. The renovations to his house, the new furniture, but best of all, the wedding!

Even after almost two years of marriage to his beautiful wife Lucy, he was still paying for the wedding. At first they were just going to invite members of their guild, but soon they received requests from other guilds to join in on the fun. Before the two knew it, over half the guilds in Fiore wanted to attend the wedding between the fire dragon slayer and the celestial wizard. It was a fun day, despite the crippling debt it brought on.

After this mission, he had enough to pay off their debt, _and_ pay for the surprise he'd been planning for over a year. He knew he wanted to treat Lucy to this, he just didn't realize how long it'd take to get the money together.

Smoke could be seen over the treetops, making Natsu smile. Lucy was definitely home, and she was using the new fireplace they had installed. The blonde had been complaining that it was too cold whenever he left, so this was his way of making it up to her.

Lately Lucy had been taking less missions in order to focus on her novel. She was nearly done, so Natsu didn't mind picking up the slack. He did miss having her on missions, but he understood that this was something she'd wanted to do for a long time.

Unfortunately without Lucy, that left _Gray_ as his partner. Over the years the two had grown a little closer, and by that, he meant they could do a mission without it ending in a brawl between the two. Juvia used to join them from time to time until she became pregnant with the ice-make wizard's baby, so now she was forced to take it easy.

Usually Happy joined them, but it seemed like more often than not, he chose to partner with Wendy and Carla, since the youngest dragon slayer wanted to go out on her own. Carla wouldn't have that, and Happy was a sucker for the white-furred exceed.

That left Natsu alone with Gray, but he didn't mind, as long as he provided for his little family - _that would hopefully expand soon_. It was still just him, Lucy and Happy. They agreed to wait until after Lucy finished her novel before they started trying to have kids. She was now even on birth control, making their 'alone time' much more pleasurable.

The fire dragon slayer could still remember how much he wanted Lucy and his first time to be without a condom, but she wasn't ready for kids, and honestly looking back now, he wasn't either. Still, once her birth control became effective, he never looked back, because it felt much better with skin on skin contact.

The sign in front of their house was the first thing he saw. **Natsu, Happy & Lucy** was printed on the cat head shaped sign. Lucy argued that she should be next to Natsu, but Happy had a good point, he was there first. Natsu remembered how often they would come up to him with their reasons for being named second, so finally the fire dragon slayer gave up and just drew names out of a hat. They seemed fine with that outcome, since it was the only fair way to do it.

Natsu ran up the steps, then burst through the door. "I'm back!" He was immediately met with a shriek, realizing he surprised his wife while she was in the middle of writing.

"Oh no!" Lucy threw her head back, a frown surfacing on her face as she closed her eyes.

The pink haired man's shoulders fell. "Aren't you glad to see me? I was gone three weeks!"

"Huh?" The blonde opened her eyes, seeing her upside down husband with a pout. "No, not that. This!" She righted herself, then showed him a piece of paper. It was nearly filled, with only a few lines left blank. However, that wasn't what she was showing him. She was upset because a large black line stained the paper from bottom to top.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he gave her a sheepish grin, "I was just excited to be home."

Lucy's brown eyes softened before placing the paper down. "It's okay, I was almost done, but I can still see what I wrote. It shouldn't take too long to rewrite it."

"That's good," Natsu said, closing the door behind him then walking up to his wife. "Did'ja miss me?"

"Of course," she smiled, standing up to meet him in a hug. His warm arms felt comfortable around her, melting away the bitter cold she'd been feeling since he left. Even with their new fireplace, nothing could replace Natsu's heat. "I always miss you when you're gone."

Natsu mumbled against her golden hair, "I missed you too."

"Well I would hope so," Lucy giggled, until she felt something pressing against her hip. "I see you're _very_ happy to see me."

"I am," the dragon slayer admitted, not feeling the least bit of shame from being hard. His wife was the sexiest person he'd ever known, no matter if she was naked, in lingerie, or wearing a white shirt with pink shorts. She always made his heart skip a beat and his pants get a little tighter. "I couldn't stop thinking about ya."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Natsu nuzzled his nose against her soft hair. He inhaled, letting her natural scent fill his lungs. By the smell, he guessed she hadn't showered today, which made him happy. He loved when she smelled like herself, not masked in perfumes and body sprays.

The blonde hummed as her husband's hands started to move on their own. One focused on her back, rubbing softly while the other headed lower, grasping her ass without worries. By now they were completely comfortable with each other, and he knew exactly what she liked.

The celestial wizard let her novel drift to the back of her mind. She could always finish it up later, _after_ she enjoyed her husband's homecoming. Three weeks didn't sound like a long time, but they were when she was without Natsu. Her body leaned into his touches, and before she knew it, a soft moan slipped from her lips.

"Bedroom?" She barely whispered, but Natsu's sharp ears picked it up easily.

A low, approving growl rumbled through the dragon slayer's chest before he hooked both hands under her thighs to hoist her up. Lucy automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to their bedroom.

Once there, he turned around, sitting on the edge of their bed. Neither knew who initiated the first kiss, but it wasn't long until it turned into a string of short, open mouthed kisses. Lucy's tongue was the first to invade Natsu's mouth, feeling that familiar heat she'd been missing ever since he left.

The dragon slayer moaned when she sucked on his tongue, knowing it was one of his weaknesses. His hands lifted to her shoulders, massaging her body through her loose shirt, causing her to hum in appreciation.

Lucy gently pushed him back, until he laid flat on their mattress. Eyes closed and mouths opened again, filling the room with muffled moans from their heated kiss. The dragon slayer missed her so much. Sleeping out in the woods away from her was miserable. He remembered fighting extra hard just so he could get back to his loving wife.

His hands went down, slipping under her shirt and pulling it up. Lucy took the hint, sitting up to take off her shirt. While she was at it, she unhooked her bra, but didn't take it off, knowing how much Natsu loved to undress her.

As she bent down, her husband's hands went up to her chest. She hadn't even reached his lips again before he tweaked her nipples through the thin material covering her breasts. " _Yesss_ ," she hissed when he rolled the buds between his fingers. It felt torturous being touched with her bra still on, but deep down inside she knew she loved the teasing. It was something they figured out earlier on.

Lucy was a bit of a masochist.

While she still enjoyed inflicting a little pain on Natsu, she couldn't deny how much she loved to be teased relentlessly by her husband. The begging, pleading, whimpering, it got her off in a way she couldn't comprehend. They didn't try to understand it, and instead just went with it. Especially because the dragon slayer _loved_ to give her whatever pleasure she craved.

The blonde's nails dug into Natsu's biceps, dragging a groan out of him in the process. While Lucy was considered a masochist in the sense that she loved mental torture (light humiliation, teasing, etc), Natsu could be considered a masochist in the physical nature. He loved when Lucy scratched him, bit him, and honestly sometimes she spanked him, but that was only occasionally. She did enjoy a little pain back, but in moderation.

It took a while to figure out each other's kinks, and even more time developing their own systems to get the most pleasure out of each other withough causing pain. Most of the time Lucy loved Natsu's tendencies to bite her, while Natsu would try to hold back a little more when pleasuring her to thoroughly tease his wife. It was a win-win situation as long as they worked together, but that's what made them so great. They always worked as a team, even in sex.

They had plenty of time to explore each other's bodies, likes, and dislikes. Natsu and Lucy dated a solid eight months before he popped the question. While some people said he asked too soon, others said, "finally!"

Despite being mates from the very start of their relationship, he wanted to give themselves time to grow into being a better couple before he asked her to marry him. Of course she said yes right away, then asked him what took him so long. In the end, he guessed he could have asked her the night they got trapped in a cave at Mt. Hakobe and she still would have said yes to being with him forever.

"Yes! Right there," Lucy arched her back, bringing her chest closer to Natsu's skilled fingers. "That feels... _so good_..."

"You like it when I do this," the dragon slayer asked as he lightly pinched her nipples, already knowing her answer, but wanting to hear her anyway. The sound of her moans always spurred him on.

" _Mhhmmm_ ," she nodded, her lower body dragging against his. She felt the stiffness in his pants, and it worked to sooth the ache she felt between her legs. "Please! Touch me," she whimpered as her head fell, resting on the crook of his neck.

The pink haired man let out a dark chuckle, "begging so soon, are we?" He heard her huff, but she didn't deny it. "Maybe I should let you suffer some more." By 'suffer' he meant pulling her body up until her breasts hung right over his face.

He waited until she could hold herself up before he went back to work. His thumbs brushed over her nipples again, causing her to squirm over his body. He only chuckled, glad he could satisfy her need to be teased.

"Natsu..."

He let out a low growl at the sound of her voice, but he wasn't giving in just yet. He wanted to taunt her a little bit more.

Lucy panted, her eyes glossed over with lust, "touch me... please!"

Natsu's head raised to her chest, nuzzling his nose against her right breast, feeling the hardened nub he'd been playing with.

Then, with her bra still on, he covered her nipple with his mouth and started licking. Lucy arched her back, attempting to get closer to his hot mouth and the magic it was causing. Her brain was overwhelmed with pleasure since she'd been without it for three long weeks. Deciding for herself that she had enough teasing, she pulled at her bra with her right hand, letting it slip from her body.

The dragon slayer understood what she wanted without being told. He latched onto the bud, giving it a nice long suck before his tongue began to twirl around her soft skin. Natsu's other hand gave her neglected nipple attention too, since his fiery mouth couldn't be on both at the same time.

_'Unless...'_

The pink haired man smirked against her nipple as a weird idea popped into his head. Both hands came up, cupping the outsides of Lucy's breasts, then pushed them inward. The blonde gave a slight gasp when his tongue was removed from her body, making her itch for pleasure he unintentionally denied her.

Natsu pressed both breasts together, then with a firm grip, maneuvered the globes of flesh until her nipples were practically touching. He was glad her breasts was big enough for this sort of thing, but he still wasn't sure if it'd work. Her nipples were still a good inch and a half apart, but it was still worth a try.

Just as Lucy opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing, she let out a shuttering moan. Her cries of pleasure were music to his ears. His member was begging for attention, but he pushed the urge aside. It was Lucy's turn to feel good right now, and he knew for a fact she would repay him for his efforts.

 _'God, she feels amazing!'_ The fire dragon slayer thought to himself while lightly pulling on one of her nipples with his teeth, only to switch and lap up the other. "You taste great, Luce," he growled. Just then, he was hit with the scent that always made his fire burn hotter. "And you smell so _fucking_ sweet!"

Her arousal mixed in with the air. His mouth was watering from the thought of eating her delicious pussy, but he still had to wait. Lucy liked to get warmed up, take their time before just diving into sex. Natsu didn't mind so much, since he enjoyed pleasuring his wife.

" _Aaahhh_... feels... s-so... good!" Lucy's soft cries echoed in his ear, encouraging him to continue.

The pink haired man sucked on her left nipple, bringing out a red bruise to her sensitive skin. He loved marking her, in any way he could. Lucy didn't mind the hickeys, so long as they could be covered with her clothing. Even with that knowledge, he sometimes placed them on her neck. It was the perfect excuse to make her wear his scarf.

And that sight was well worth the scolding.

The smell of Lucy's arousal was starting to get to him. He tried to hold back, he really did, but he wanted her now! Giving each nipple a firm suck, he quickly rolled them, until he was the one on top. Lucy let out a quick, "eep!" before adjusting to the new position. She watched as her husband's mouth lowered, until it rested on her collarbone. She knew what was coming next, and she had to calm herself before her heart burst from her chest.

The dragon slayer kissed down her body, giving more attention to her breasts before he kissed her waist, licked her hips, then nipped at her thighs. As soon as he settled between her legs, his hands went up to the waistband of her shorts. Lucy lifted her butt, giving him access to her clothing. He removed them, panties included, in one quick motion. He wanted her naked now!

This part was a bit more difficult for Natsu. As much as he wanted to torture Lucy with slow licks and delicate sucks, her scent drove him crazy. He felt like a real dragon, devouring its prey when he was between her legs like this. Even after years of being together, the smell of her arousal still made him lose control.

Natsu opened his mouth, covering her core in an instant. Lucy bucked up, a strangled moan tearing from her throat as he stuck his tongue deep inside her. The heat from his mouth always effected her, making her see stars the second his tongue retreated in favor of licking her bundle of nerves.

"Oh damn!" The blonde cried, her own hands coming up to knead her breasts. "Yes, yes, _yes!_ More!" The masochist side of her seemed to fade away every time Natsu ate her out, letting her enjoy the pleasure without restrictions. "Oh god, _Natsu!_ "

The dragon slayer only growled in response, using his hands to keep her thighs still since they kept closing in on him, trapping his head between her legs. She quivered at his touches, her body convulsing even before he brought her to orgasm. She nearly came undone from the feral look in his eyes.

To Natsu, this was almost better than sex. To get Lucy to come this undone, it was magical. He kissed her clit, letting his lips cover the nub before his tongue came back out to swirl around the pink flesh. Lucy let out the cutest whimper, while one of her hands let go of her breasts in order to tightly grip his soft pink locks.

The dragon slayer groaned in pain, his cock twitching at the hidden pleasure. He loved this, he loved her! Every time they came together like this, it was pure bliss. No matter how many times they made love, he never got tired of it. He never once got bored with the delicious taste she made, or the heavenly sounds that came from her mouth. He loved everything about this woman!

" _Nnngghhh_ , Na-Natsu!" Lucy slammed her head back onto the mattress. Her back arched, her toes curled, and her thighs defied the dragon slayer's strength by clamping shut around his head as she tipped over the edge.

Natsu's mouth was filled with her climax. He could never get enough of it, lapping up every bit of her to make sure none was wasted. Lucy's body chased his mouth, pressing against him as she panted on the bed. This was her first orgasm in three weeks, and it felt fantastic. They agreed earlier on to not touch themselves when they were away on missions, just so the reunion could be that much sweeter.

Before Lucy could come down from cloud nine, Natsu's mouth was moving against her core again. Just because she came, didn't mean he was through with her yet. Lucy whimpered, " _Aaahhhhh, Na_ -Natsu, st-stop."

Once he heard her say that, his mouth left her body. "Sorry," he muttered, a slight pout on his lips.

"No no no, please, do it again," Lucy pleaded, lifting her hips to get close to that magic he created with his hot tongue. "I didn't mean it, please!"

"Please, what?" Natsu asked, a deviant glint in his green eyes. He wanted to hear her say it. To confess what she truly craved, not only to satisfy that masochist side of her, but to get permission to touch her again. Even after being married for a while, Natsu would stop if Lucy asked for it, even if most times she didn't mean to say it. It was a natural reaction sometimes, the other times she was just too sensitive and needed a break, which he always respected.

Being her husband didn't give him a right to take without permission.

"Lick me, fuck me with your tongue, _please_ ," Lucy kept her lips parted even after she finished pleading. She looked irresistible, and Natsu couldn't help but capture those lips in a heated kiss. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, warming it up with his fire. She hummed, her hands coming up to grab his face and pull him closer. Natsu loved their kisses, each one unique in its own way.

Before he could get too carried away, he pulled back, hearing her whimper from the loss of contact. "I believe I've been given a request," Natsu started, shifting until he was between her legs again. "And a Fairy Tail wizard never backs down from a challenge."

Lucy let out a giggle, her hand coming up to cover her face as it turned a bright red. "Why did I marry such a dorky guy."

"Because you love me," Natsu answered with a large grin, his canine teeth sticking out as he laughed with her.

"True," she said, her heart feeling light and bubbly all of a sudden. Even in the midst of passion, Natsu couldn't resist being himself, and that's one of the things she loved about him. "Now go back to licking me. If you can make me come again, I'll give you a special surprise."

The dragon slayer's ears perked up. "With pleasure," he lowered himself, his tongue diving straight into her body to taste how delicious she was post-orgasm. It was salty, but sweet at the same time. It was a taste that made his cock throb, but once again it went ignored. Natsu had all the time in the world to get his own pleasure, right now he wanted to give his wife what she wanted.

Besides, tasting her pleasured him too.

One of Lucy's hands returned to her breast, while the other clung to his hair, pulling him closer. He let out a soft grunt, but continued to tongue-fuck her pussy. His tongue massaged her inner walls, wishing he could reach in further to find the right spot that always made her see stars.

Giving up on the search, Natsu's lips and tongue moved up, covering her engorged bundle of nerves to give it some attention. He brought one of his hands to her core, then gently played with her lower lips to get his fingers wet.

Lucy mewled when he picked up the pace, slipping two fingers into her body to begin thrusting in and out of her. Since one hand no longer held her thighs down, her left leg twitched wildly, slamming up against the side of his head at a rather rough suck to her clit. He didn't mind, in fact he craved it. He craved making Lucy lose control, and he was pretty damn good at it too.

It didn't take long before she cried out, her muscles contracting and releasing as her body gave into the pleasures once again. Natsu's hand was covered in her juices, while his lips were swollen from kissing her clit. Lucy fell limply onto the bed, and the dragon slayer knew better than to touch her now. He could only imagine how sensitive she was. The subtle jerks her body gave in the aftermath was proof of how well he took care of her needs.

While Lucy was recovering, Natsu was stripping. First to come off was his scarf, which was neatly folded and placed on his nightstand. Next was his overcoat, followed by his shorts and sandals. He was tempted to leave his boxers on so they could prolong their playtime, but the material already had a rather large wet spot on the front from his pre-cum, so he ditched them too.

Natsu laid down on the bed next to his wife. She gazed up at him with hazy brown eyes. Her body still shook a bit, so he focused on her lips. He carefully dragged his tongue against her lips until she brought her own tongue out to play with his. The dragon slayer covered her mouth with his own, dominating the kiss easily since she was so worn out. This was how he loved her, tired, satisfied, spent. It made him feel victorious, making this strong woman weak at the knees.

He didn't bring up the 'surprise' she had for him, because honestly he was happy enough to just be able to touch her. Plus, he was about to do something that he always loved.

He pulled back a bit, seeing the confusion in her eyes and the jutted out bottom lip. He brought his hand to her face, resting two fingers on that protruding lip. Lucy stuck out her tongue, slowly touching the pads of his fingers. Her eyes widened, tasting her own arousal.

Lucy's mouth opened up more, her head lifting up to capture those two fingers. She sucked on his digits, running her tongue over them as she licked up every bit of her own flavor. She moaned at the taste, and Natsu watched in fascination. He loved seeing her lick herself like this. He didn't know why, but it seemed so... kinky! His cock surged, temporarily bringing his attention away from his wife's lewd actions to glance down at the throbbing member between his legs.

The dragon slayer let out a small groan, wishing he could be more patient. Lucy didn't need to be asked. She was already regaining her strength, and wanted to show Natsu just how much she appreciated his actions. After cleaning his fingers, she gave them a soft nibbled before opening her mouth again.

Natsu pulled his hand back to his side, waiting to see what she wanted next. He really didn't mind at this point, as long as in the end he got his release. Green eyes watched as Lucy sat up, then placed her hands on his chest. "Are you ready?"

The pink haired man nodded, his smile wide as he anticipated whatever she planned to do.

"You'll have to stand up for it."

Natsu's eyes almost rolled back in his head. There were only a few reasons she wanted him to stand up in moments like these, and they were all extremely welcomed. Without a word, he shifted off the bed and stood, his erection bobbing a little before stilling.

Lucy crawled to the edge of the bed, wetting her lips as she gazed down at his cock. It was already leaking, dripping down his length from being neglected for so long. Her bottom lip caught in her teeth as she thought about all the dirty things she could do with her husband's dick.

The blonde got off the bed, then approached the dragon slayer. His eyes were sharp, watching every subtle movement she made. She circled him, her fingers lightly dragging over his heated flesh. She heard the low growl, but ignored it. Natsu usually didn't like to be teased, so she kept it brief.

The celestial wizard stopped when she was right in front of him. Their eyes were locked, then her hand curled around his thick member. One pump was all it took for him to close his eyes, the built up pressure causing him to look away first. This was just one of the many competitions they had in the bedroom. Who would look away first, who could make the other come first, who would hold out longer when receiving oral. Natsu usually won the last one, but Lucy was determined to make him lose today.

She released his cock, smiling as his eyes snapped open. He watched, holding back his instincts to dominate as she lowered herself to her knees. It was Natsu's turn to smile, because he was about to get just what he wanted. Just as he thought, she opened her mouth to his cock.

Lucy was slow at first, running her tongue from base to tip. She licked up the liquid leaking from the head, not minding the taste of his musk and pre-cum. She enjoyed the taste of his essence now, knowing it only came out from his desires for her. She knew she was the only woman he craved, the only woman he wanted.

It was empowering.

The fire dragon slayer could have any woman if he wanted. He was sexy, funny, nice, and amazing in bed. He could have women swooning over him, but he didn't care for anyone's attention but Lucy's.

The blonde gazed up, loving the red dust that coated Natsu's face. Even after all this time, she could still make him blush. Her mouth opened wider, taking in the first few inches of his cock. The dragon slayer gave a tiny thrust, but she immediately pulled back, not allowing him to go any further yet. She wanted to get him 'all fired up' first.

Natsu bit back a whine, knowing this was just what Lucy liked to do. Many times he tried urging her, saying he was already warmed up, ready to go, but she still liked to take things slow. Over the years she got a lot better at pleasuring him in this fashion, so he knew it'd be worth the wait.

Deciding to be a little easier on him today, mainly because she missed him so much from him being gone, she gave him a good suck before bobbing down on his cock.

The dragon slayer let out a low growl as he watched his wife's mouth stretch to adjust to his size. The longer she went, the more saliva leaked from the corners of her mouth. It dripped down her chin, running past her neck and hitting her chest. Natsu nearly lost it when her hands came up, fingers getting wet from her own drool to rub at her perky nipples.

She gave him a long look before subtly nodding. His lips curved up into a large grin. This was the moment he was waiting for! The permission he sought.

"Can I be rough?" He asked, wanting to know just how far he could go. When she nodded again, his heart nearly soared from his chest.

Warm hands grabbed at her head, fingers twisting in her hair to hold her steady. His hips pulled back, until just the tip was resting on her tongue while her mouth remained open. Without warning, his hips snapped, ramming his cock deep in her mouth. He barely hit the back of her throat, since his first thrust was always short to make sure he didn't hurt her. Getting a feel for how deep she was, he plunged in again, this time hitting her throat that was already relaxed.

Lucy knew which positions worked best for this, so she kept her throat relaxed and at an angle that allowed him to enter the tight passage without gagging. Natsu picked up the pace, his hands gripping her hair and his body bucking to fuck her throat. "Oh fuck _yes!_ " He growled, feeling that warm throat around his hot dick. His hands gripped her hair, tugging on her blonde locks.

Tears lined Lucy's eyes, but it was a natural reaction. No harm was being done to her as he thrust into her throat over and over again, getting a little deeper each time. "Feels... so... fucking good!" Natsu grunted, his pumps into her mouth getting uneven. "Love, fucking your face!"

Natsu didn't have to look down to know Lucy was pleasuring herself, since he could smell her growing arousal. Still, he loved watching her play with her own pussy. He watched as one hand was between her legs, fingers thrusting into her gushing core while he rammed into her mouth harder. Her mouth vibrated with every hum of pleasure.

It took a while to figure out each other's limits, and test them from time to time. Lucy got better at cock sucking, and Natsu got better at holding himself back. It was worth the trial and error, since now they could enjoy each other's bodies and touches without worrying about harming the other on accident.

Natsu threw his head back, his hips still rocking forward, fucking her sweet mouth. Saliva and pre-cum lubricated the way. Whatever was left over dripped down his thighs and down her body. She was a mess, just how he loved her. Every time his head entered her throat, he grunted. It felt so damn good!

"I'm so fucking lucky," the dragon slayer moaned as he felt himself coming to his end. "I missed... you so... much!" He almost hunched over when Lucy hummed in response.

Then, like a wonderful melody, his wife began to whimper, " _ahh, mmm, mmm, eennnghh!_ " He could smell it, she was dangerously close.

Natsu shortened his thrusts, wanting to wait for her to come undone by her own fingers before he succumb to his own release. "That's it Luce, damn! Fuck, come for me. Come on baby, I know you want to!" His taunting words caused her blood to heat up as he stroked her masochistic side.

The celestial wizard looked up with hooded eyes. Her brown orbs were cloudy, her mouth still stretched around his member that disappeared over and over again into that wet heat. She raised a brow, asking a silent question.

"Not today," he panted, not stopping his movements. "I want you to come, please." He didn't want this to be one of their competitions, because honestly, he didn't think he'd win anyway. " _Ooohhhh, fuck_ , please Lucy!"

Her mouth clamped tighter around him. Despite him trying to hold her still, she started bobbing her head against him as her fingers moved faster against her clit. Her nerves felt like they were caught on fire, so she could only imagine how he felt. Natsu was sweating, panting, _pleading!_ His begging was what did it for her.

She gave in, for him, letting herself jump over the edge and into the arms of irrevocable pleasure.

Lucy's head came back, her mouth still open but his cock no longer occupying the space. She let go, tremors coursing through her body as her third orgasm took over. She barely heard Natsu ask, "can I?" She nodded, unsure if he really said it or not.

Natsu saw her fall apart, her silent cries mixed with the smell of her newest climax. He asked permission, beyond glad when she gave it. His hand grabbed his cock, giving it a firm stroke. It only took two before he joined her in the judgement-free pleasure. His hot, white cum spurted from his cock as he let out a mighty roar, some fire escaping his mouth in the process.

The first shot landed on Lucy's face, some of it getting in her mouth. She swallowed it, then brought her tongue out to lick around her cum-splattered lips. The second shot hit a little lower, covering her right breast with the gooey substance. The last one just dripped out, pooling on the floor of their bedroom.

Panting, the dragon slayer slowly sat down, landing straight on his bare ass. Lucy had already slumped back, laying against the floor. His head was spinning, his body feeling spent, but good. He lazily crawled over to his wife, falling down next to her as he let out a groan as his muscles protested anymore movement.

Natsu threw an arm around her waist, not minding the sweat, drool, and cum that clung to her body. She was beautiful, and his heart beat faster knowing he was the only one who got to see her this way. Disheveled, messy, and in a state of total bliss. He was one lucky man!

Lucy scooted closer to him, enjoying the heat his body produced. She'd been so cold while he was gone, but now he was with her again, and hopefully it'd be a while until he had to leave her for the next mission. To her knowledge, the reward was quite hefty, which should mean he wouldn't need to leave again anytime soon.

That is, if he didn't destroy anything while he was out... He'd gotten a little better over the years, but some things never changed.

The blonde hummed, then languidly kissed her husband's nose. He made a face from the smell of his own cum being so close to his sensitive nose, but he made no efforts to move away. If she could put up with it, then he could too.

"I love you," Natsu breathed, his face slowly relaxing as he adjusted to the scent.

Lucy smiled, not caring that she still had his cum on her face. She knew he wouldn't judge her, or make fun of her. That was the benefit of being married to her best friend. She trusted him with her life, her heart, her body, and her pride. He would never intentionally cause her harm like that. "I love you too."

"Wanna shower?" He asked, eyes hooded.

" _Mmmm_ , that sounds good," she hummed at the thought. "Or maybe a bath."

Natsu's hand rubbed circles on her stomach, "go ahead and shower off first, then I'll join ya."

"Okay," Lucy let out a soft yawn.

Natsu watched as his wife picked herself up. There was a mess on the ground from where she laid, but they both knew he would clean it up while she showered off. When she left the room, the dragon slayer sat up. He felt pretty great. His mission went well, they had extra money now, he could afford the vacation he'd been wanting to take for a long time with Lucy, and his body still buzzed from the post-orgasm.

The pink haired man stood when he heard the water start in the bathroom. That was another one of the renovations to their house besides the bedroom. It was worth it though, because it turned the house into a home, especially after Lucy moved in.

Natsu grabbed a towel from the kitchen, then got it wet with some hot water. Cleaning up the mess in their bedroom didn't take very long. He heard the water change in the other room, letting him know she was done with the shower and now setting up a bath.

When the floor was cleaned up, he went back to the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels to wipe his softened cock. Before going to the bathroom, he retrieved something from his pants.

Something that was sure to make his wife happy.

"Can I come in?" Natsu asked as he knocked on the door.

He heard a laugh, followed by, "since when do you ask permission to barge in?"

The dragon slayer smiled to himself. "Guess you're right." He opened the door, loving the feeling of hot steam rushed against his body as it escaped into the house. He found his wife sitting in the tub, surrounded by pink bubbles. He held back a groan, "did you have to use that girly stuff?"

"What?" The celestial wizard gave him a coy smile. "It smells nice!"

"It smells like Gajeel's gonna make fun of me again for smelling like a chick," Natsu grunted, but he still walked over to the tub.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, shifting over to make room for her husband. Her eyes stared at the paper in his hand, finding it odd that he'd bring something into the tub with them.

"In a minute," he chided in a light tone. Natsu stepped into the tub, glad that the temperature was nice and hot, just like he liked it. He was careful sitting down, not wanting to get his paper wet.

They moved around, finding a comfortable position with Natsu resting against the wall, feet spread around his wife, while she leaned against his back. Once they were settled, he brought the paper in front of her, mindful to keep it out of her reach since her hands were wet.

"I've been thinking..." He started, bringing her attention away from his hands for a moment. She turned her head to get a better look at him. "It'd be nice to leave Magnolia for a little while to relax, just you and me... whaddya say?"

"Like a vacation?" She questioned, admiring his bright grin. He had such a handsome face, the sight making her heart melt when she gazed at him for too long.

"Exactly!" That smile grew wider in excitement. "About two years ago this town built a really cool resort. They use magic to control the temperature to make it warm as long as you stay in the magic circle, but apparently it's huge! Like miles long!" He grinned just thinking about it. "They have wizards there all the time that keep the magic going. That's why the tickets cost so much."

"How much do they cost?" Lucy asked, raising a brow.

The dragon slayer gave a sheepish grin. "You don't wanna know... I wanted to take you when it first opened, but we didn't really have the money."

Natsu saw the way her face fell, knowing she felt bad about their debt. "It's okay Luce, really. I didn't mind waiting a while. Besides, with this last mission, we have enough to pay off our debt _and_ go to Hakobe Resort."

"Hakobe... Resort?"

"Yeah!" He opened the first page of the brochure in his hands, dipping his head slightly to get her to face the paper. "It's in the next town over from the mountain, but the resort is pretty cool. One side of the hotel faces a man-made ocean, while the other faces the mountain. I was thinkin', we could get a room on the mountain side to look at, since... well..."

Lucy's smile returned. "Since Mt. Hakobe is where we first got together?"

A light blush tinted his cheeks. "Yeah..."

"That sounds like a great idea," the blonde glanced at the paper. "When did you want to go?"

"Well, our two year anniversary is coming up," Natsu mumbled, embarrassed that he remembered. He knew guys were notorious for forgetting important dates, but he was very sentimental. He liked to collect souvenirs from missions for memories, and he even remembered the day Lucy joined Fairy Tail.

"That's so sweet," Lucy turned her head, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. " _You're_ so sweet! I'd love that."

"You would?" His heart felt warm and light. "Great! I'll ask Makarov later today if I can use the communication lacrima at the guild to make the reservations."

"I'm sure he'll let you," Lucy giggled, snuggling closer to her husband. "What do you want me to do?"

Natsu dropped the brochure on the ground, then wrapped his arms around his wife. "You don't have to do anything. I've been planning this for a while. If anything, I guess you can start packing."

" _Mmmm_ ," the blonde relaxed into his familiar touch. "Pack for cold or hot weather?"

"Both!" He chucked. "Depending on which side of the hotel you go on. If we walk a little bit, we can get to the snow from Mt. Hakobe, or if we go towards the beach it'll be warm. That's what's so cool about this place."

"It sounds like you did your homework," Lucy leaned her head back, resting it against his strong shoulder. "Thank you, for everything."

Natsu knew she meant more than just the vacation idea, so he didn't say anything on the matter. Nuzzling his nose against the crook of her neck, he sighed, "I love you, Lucy. I just wanna make you happy."

The celestial wizard smiled, bringing her hands up to cup his arms. "You already do."

* * *

**Up next, Chapter Two: Intimacy.**


	2. Intimacy

**Chapter Two: Intimacy**

"Have a safe trip!" Happy called out as he watched Natsu and Lucy leave the house. They were two days away from their two year anniversary, currently on their way to the train station.

"Have fun!" Wendy hollered, hoping the Troia spell she cast on the older dragon slayer would work for the duration of their traveling. She hadn't used it on him in at least a year, so she prayed the effects wouldn't be diminished.

"Oh I'm sure they'll have plenty of _fun_ ," Carla snickered as she floated above Wendy's head.

"I still don't see why I couldn't come," the blue exceed pouted, wishing he could go on vacation with them.

Wendy blushed, looking down at the pouting cat. "I don't think you'd want to be around them this weekend... They're going to be doing... _adult things_."

"Like kissing?" Happy looked up at the youngest dragon slayer.

The pink tint on Wendy's face grew to a dark red. "N-not exactly..." Before she had to explain something perverse to the male exceed, a voice called out to them.

"Bye guys!" Lucy smiled, waving to their three friends. After they waved back, she turned to face ahead. Natsu dragged her by the wrist to the train station. She never thought she'd see the day that Natsu Dragneel was excited about taking a train.

"What's the rush," she asked, admiring the grin on his face.

"I just wanna get there as fast as possible!" The dragon slayer would carry her on his back, but he already had a large suitcase in his hand and a full backpack on his back. Lucy had asked him many times why he needed two bags, but he only responded with, _"it's a secret!"_

When they got to the train station, Lucy was surprised to see Natsu had already purchased their tickets in advance. Usually he's not this responsible, so she figured he must really be looking forward to their trip.

The train ride was pleasant. The Troia spell worked for the whole ride, letting Natsu enjoy the bumps from the train without hurling out the window. They ate on the train, since Natsu said they wouldn't have time for a break once they got there.

His toothy grin stayed plastered on his face as he explained all the things he wanted to do with her when they got there. The list mainly included swimming, snowboarding, and sightseeing. If Lucy didn't know any better, she'd think he was a kid on Christmas morning.

"-and they have these slopes set up so we can go sledding!" Natsu's eyes gleamed at the thought.

"But... The spell will wear off by then," Lucy pointed out. "Won't you get sick?"

He couldn't shake his head fast enough. "You remember at the Grand Magic Games, the Sky Labyrinth? They have something similar set up! As long as you stay on the slopes, people aren't effected by motion sickness or the fear of heights!"

"Wow," Lucy's eyes widened. "So that's why you're so excited."

"Yup!" He wrapped an arm around his wife, pulling her into his chest. "It's gonna be awesome!"

The blonde laughed, feeling the heat from Natsu's bare skin on her face. "I sure hope so." She hummed, enjoying the closeness to her husband. "So you're not going to get cold? You're just wearing a vest and shorts?"

Natsu rested his chin on her head. "Nope. Remember, I hardly get affected by the cold. Besides, we're not goin' to the slopes today."

"We're not?" Lucy asked incredulously. Judging from how he described it, she figured he'd waste no time bringing her there when they arrived.

"Nah, I wanna go swimming first!"

"I wouldn't mind going swimming," she smiled, "it's been a while, hasn't it."

"Too long," Natsu agreed. He nuzzled against her hair, filling his nose with his wife's scent. He loved the smell of her, whether she was just out of a shower, or just out of a battle. Lucy always smelled great to him.

"I love you," he mumbled against her hair.

Lucy wrapped her arms around him, finding it odd that she wasn't trying to take care of him during a trip since he wasn't sick. "I love you too, Natsu."

The two wizards stayed wrapped up in each other until the train stopped at their destination. Natsu was once again lively, grabbing all three of their bags so Lucy wouldn't have to lift anything. "Let's go!"

Her heart warmed at his boyish expression. She hurried behind him, apologizing to a few passengers when Natsu rushed by them. Once they were off the train, Lucy gasped. She saw the resort in the distance. On one side she saw Mt. Hakobe, and on the other she saw clear skies with seagulls flying over the tops of palm trees. She didn't even know they'd be able to grow palm trees that close to the mountain.

Natsu led the way, occasionally looking back to make sure Lucy was keeping up. Halfway there he decided to slow down, seeing that his wife was getting distracted by all the sights. Lucy grabbed her bag, lightening the dragon slayer's load despite his protests that, 'he had it'.

The married couple watched the locals walking around. They received mixed signals from the townsfolk. Some were bundled up from head to toe in winter apparel, while others wore short-sleeve shirts and shorts. Lucy herself wore a tank top and skirt, but she stayed warm all the time by standing next to Natsu. The air around him was always warm.

Lucy pointed out a few places they could try to eat at later, catching Natsu's attention. His mouth watered when he read the sign saying 'All you can eat!', but Lucy had to inform him that they would quickly change that rule after meeting him.

When they reached the hotel, Natsu checked in. The reservation was put under Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel, causing Lucy to blush. Even two years later, she still felt giddy whenever she remembered she took his last name. Natsu felt proud calling Lucy his wife. He thought for the longest time that having her as his mate would be enough, but having her as his wife let everyone know they were together.

He occasionally had to shoo off a flirty guy every now and then, but it was hardly anything compared to when they first started dating. So many times Lucy had to drag him away from the scene since he threatened to burn down whoever had the nerve to flirt with his mate. Lucy always laughed, reminding him that she had no intentions on being with anyone else. That calmed Natsu down most of the time, which would always be followed up with them rushing to his house to 'assert himself' as her one and only.

They had their arguments like any normal couple, but overall they were happy being together. Natsu would never trade Lucy for the world, and vise versa.

"Your room number is 131. It's down the hall on the first floor."

Natsu shook his head. "That's not right, I asked for a room on the top floor."

The employee of the hotel raised a brow, then looked down at her paperwork. After scanning through it again, she realized her mistake. "Ah, you're correct. My apologies," she exchanged the key cards, then placed the correct one on the desk separating them.

"Your room is 503. Would you like assistance with your bags?" The woman behind the desk asked, eyeing the two bags on the ground, then looking up at the backpack Natsu carried.

"No thanks," the fire dragon slayer grinned, taking the key card and swiping up the other bags. "Come on, Luce!"

"I'm coming," Lucy giggled at her retreating husband. She turned to the lady behind the desk, telling her thank you for helping them.

"Not a problem. You two have a great stay."

The celestial wizard nodded, then scurried over to the elevators where Natsu was boarding. He held the door open for his wife, smiling wide as he anticipated how this weekend would turn out.

As the doors closed, he let out a groan. Lucy jerked her head to look at him, asking what was wrong.

"I..." The elevator started moving, causing him to drop the bags and throw his hands over his mouth. "Ommph!"

"Oh no," Lucy's jaw went slack. "Don't tell me the spell wore off?"

He tried to nod, but that only caused his stomach to twist painfully. He let out another groan, followed by a gulping sound. Lucy clicked the next floor, not caring that they still had three flights of stairs to walk.

Once the doors opened, Natsu collapsed on the floor outside. Lucy blushed, seeing a family waiting to board the elevator. Using all her strength, she lifted Natsu up to drag him to the side of the hall and out of the way. After she grabbed their bags and put them beside him, she waited.

It took a moment before the dragon slayer felt better. As if revived after a battle, he jumped up, "alright! I'm all fired up now!"

Lucy shook her head, wondering how she fell in love with such a goofy guy. "Let's go."

They went to the stairs, climbing up the floors until they reached the top. She wondered why he requested a room on the top floor. He would be aware of his motion sickness, knowing he'd have to take the stairs, so requesting the top floor seemed foolish. They'd be trekking up and down stairs all weekend now.

She decided not to complain, seeing as Natsu did it on purpose. He had to have a reason for it, even if she could not see it right now.

The dragon slayer opened the doors to the fifth floor for her, waiting until she passed by before entering himself. Their room was easy enough to find, seeing as it was close to the stairs. That would be a plus side for Lucy, seeing as they wouldn't have to walk long after hiking up to their room.

Natsu slid in his key card, excited for what was to come. He opened the door, once again letting her go in first. Lucy gasped when she entered. The room was much bigger than she had anticipated. The bed was easily a king size, with a couch, chairs and a desk off to the side. She smiled brighter when she saw the balcony of their room, making it her goal to check it out first.

Lucy set her bag on the bed and walked to the sliding glass door. True to his words, Natsu got them a room on the mountain side. She couldn't get the door open fast enough, a small thrill running through her spine when she felt the chilled air hit her skin.

"Wow," she said in awe, stepping onto the spacious balcony and looking at Mt. Hakobe. It was there that they first realized their feelings for each other. It was also there that they lost their virginities to each other.

Lucy felt warm warms around her waist, followed by the feeling of Natsu's chin on her shoulder. "It's pretty, huh?"

"It is," she sighed in contentment, loving the view from their room. "When are we going on the mountain?"

"Why do you ask?" Natsu breathed in her ear. His heat contrasted with the cold air, sending delicious tingles through her body. He dragged his nose against her skin, feeling her flesh warm up under his touch. "You wanna get trapped in a cave with me again?"

He had only meant to tease her, but it seemed to have a strong effect on Lucy. Her breath hitched, recalling their first time making love by candlelight in the cold depths of that cave. A simple mission went wrong, resulting in them facing their hidden feelings and sparking a loving relationship between them that hadn't faltered to this day.

"Is that a threat Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy jutted her butt back, grinding against his crotch.

Natsu's grip around her waist tightened, feeling his heat run south. "Do you want it to be, _Mrs. Dragneel?_ "

She shivered in his arms, eliciting a smirk from him. "We'll go there tomorrow." He inhaled deeply, tongue dragging over his lips from the delightful smell in the air. "Later, Luce."

"Huh?" She asked in a daze, lost for a moment in Natsu's arms. She realized her cheeks were filled with heat, and the tingling from a minute ago had moved downwards towards her core. She felt the slickness between her legs, knowing she'd been caught. "Oh... You can smell it?"

"You know I can," Natsu loved the smell of her arousal, but now wasn't the time to play. Changing his demeanor in a second, he cheered, "let's go swimming!"

And just like that, Lucy was left alone on the balcony while Natsu searched his luggage for his trunks. The uncomfortable ache at the apex of her legs begged to be soothed, but it would have to wait until later. Apparently it was time to go swimming.

Lucy and Natsu changed quickly, not wanting to waste the daylight. The train ride had taken up a good amount of their day, so they wanted to make this time count. One step outside and Lucy was already feeling the heat on her skin.

The resort had a man-made ocean right next to it, giving guests a great opportunity to relax, swim, sun bathe, and have fun without leaving the area. Lucy marveled at the ocean, shocked because it looked so authentic.

Her thoughts vanished when she felt Natsu wrap an arm around her, pulling her in the direction he wanted to go. Natsu decided that he'd rather have some privacy with Lucy, and walked with her down the sandy beach until the resort was barely visible.

The lack of people made Natsu more comfortable. He wouldn't admit his jealousy, but he always got aggravated when guys blatantly checked out his wife when she wore her bikini - _especially when he walked right beside her_. Today she wore her white swimsuit with pink flowers on it. She looked gorgeous, and everyone knew it. He had to send glares to the men gawking at her on the walk to the secluded area.

Lucy on the other hand was glad to be in privacy because of the women staring at her husband. _'Do they have any shame?'_ The female's eyes were glued to the dragon slayer's physique, but part of her couldn't blame them. He sure looked good in his trunks. His tan muscles were on full display, letting all the girls - _and a few guys_ \- check him out.

Despite their jealousy, they knew they had nothing to worry about. Lucy was completely dedicated to Natsu, while he was fully devoted to her. They had eyes for only each other, not wanting to break the strong bond of love between them.

Under the shade of a palm tree, Lucy set out a blanket, weighing the corners down with a tube of sunscreen, her purse, her celestial key pouch, and the bag holding their towels. She picked up the sunscreen, applying a layer to her skin. She would offer Natsu some, but he was already in the water.

She laughed at his antics, seeing him dive under only to blast out a fire dragon's roar. When Lucy was ready, she padded across the hot sand until she felt the cool damp sand under her feet. The sun was beginning to set, hanging low in the sky towards the west. Lucy figured they had about an hour, maybe two before it would be dark out.

"Come on Luce! The water feels great!" Natsu shouted, splashing around him to entice his wife.

Lucy giggled, glad her husband was still the carefree guy she fell in love with. She entered the water, feeling the cool ocean rise up her legs the further she walked. Natsu was deep in the ocean, shoulders barely peeking out from the blue surface.

"You know I can't stand out there!" Lucy stopped when the water hit the tops of her breasts. Feeling comfortable with this deepness, she motioned for him to come to her.

Natsu swam through the water until he was less than a foot away from his wife. His natural body heat warmed up the water around him, making Lucy think for a second that he peed in the water. Before she could blurt out her silly thought, Natsu gave her a mischievous grin.

"Oh no... What are you- AHHH!" Natsu grabbed Lucy and threw her out of the water. She landed in the deeper area, splashing and flailing until she got her footing. When she realized the water was too deep for her to stand, she focused on swimming instead. "Ugh! Why'd you-"

Her words were cut off when Natsu pressed his lips to hers. This time, she didn't melt into the kiss. Instead she pushed him away, causing him to laugh. "You should've seen your face! You looked so cute flying through the air!"

Lucy huffed, puffing out her cheeks, "so much for a romantic getaway." Though her tone was dry, her lips quirked up into a small smile. She did enjoy being around her husband, even if he acted like a grown up kid at times.

"Aww, come one," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her to a spot where she could stand on her own. "I'm just havin' some fun."

"I know you are," she planted her feet on the ground, but made no effort to move away from her husband. "You're just lucky I didn't get any water in my nose."

Lucy glanced around, seeing they were still the only ones in the area. She saw tiny dots down the beach, showing how far away they were from everyone else. Her eyes trailed over to the other side of the resort. "It's crazy... I can see the mountain perfectly, but it's so hot out here."

"I know," Natsu looked up at Mt. Hakobe too. Fond memories surfaced in his mind. "I'm glad we took that mission."

"Yeah," Lucy leaned back, pressing against her husband's chest. "Me too... Even if you did burn my favorite key pouch."

"It was an accident!" He defended himself quickly.

"I know," she giggled. "I'm just glad I found another one. It's not as good, but it'll do."

Natsu grinned, resting his head against her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get a better one someday."

"Maybe," Lucy wiggled around until she faced the dragon slayer. "Let's not talk about that anymore. Let's swim!"

"Yeah!"

Time seemed to speed by as Natsu and Lucy swam in the ocean. They had a few competitions, mainly seeing who could swim the furthest or fastest, and who could hold their breath longer under water. Natsu threw her in the deeper water a few more times, urging her to swim with him out there. She managed to float on her back once, but it didn't last long because Natsu dragged her under water. All in all, it was a fun time on the beach.

Towards the end of their swimming adventure, Lucy leaned in to give him a simple kiss on the cheek. The dragon slayer decided he wanted a little bit more, and went for a kiss on the lips. When neither separated, they deepened the kiss. Their lips parted, but they didn't dip into the other's mouth. They were still alone in their area, so they didn't have to worry so much about prying eyes.

When Natsu finally pulled away, Lucy brought her hand up. Her thumb brushed over his lips, catching on his bottom one. He leaned in a bit, lightly biting the tip of her thumb in a daze. He released it, letting her thumb slide up past his top lip.

Natsu grabbed her hand, then moved it further up. His teeth bit between her thumb and wrist. Lucy let out a gasp at how exciting the simple gesture felt. She forced their hands away so she could close the gap between them, pressing her needy lips against his own in a heated kiss.

Both pairs of eyes fell closed as they indulged in each other's company. Natsu responded immediately to the kiss, their mouths parting to allow their tongues to play. His hands rubbed along her thighs, relishing in the smooth skin under his rough fingers. She was so soft, so supple, even under the water.

"We should go back to the shore," Lucy breathed once they separated.

Natsu eyes lingered on her swollen lips for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah."

The two made their way to their stuff on the beach. The sun was already setting, the sky filled with a mixture of orange, yellow, and dark blue. By the time they stepped out of the water, they realized how tired they were from their travels and swimming. Dripping with water, Natsu hugged Lucy from behind, then heated his body to dry the two of them.

"I brought towels," Lucy groused, feeling new beads of liquid dripping from her forehead. "Now I'm sweating."

"Sorry," he gave her a cheeky grin, "I couldn't wait."

"Wait for what?"

Natsu answered by picking her up princess style. She made no efforts to protest, knowing it wouldn't do her any good. She smiled along with her husband as he brought her over to the beach blanket. Some sand had blown onto it from the wind, but neither seemed to mind when he set her down on it.

Natsu took his place next to her, leaning in until their lips met again. Lucy's hands came up to roam his torso, appreciating the toned body under her fingers. He was firm, with hard muscles stretching under soft skin. There were a few scars here and there, but overall his tanned flesh was smooth to the touch.

Her hands ran up his pectorals, sliding down his rigid abs, and ghosting over his shorts. A large bulge was already present, making Lucy happy she had such a nice effect on the man. She couldn't imagine being this close, this comfortable with anyone else. Natsu was all she wanted, all she needed.

Natsu gently pushed her chest, directing her to lay on her back. He hovered over her curvy body for a moment before asking, "can I touch you, Mrs. Dragneel?" He loved calling her that, reminding both of them how far they'd come over the years. Building their friendship into love was the best thing his heart could do for him.

Lucy giggled as she shifted to get more comfortable. "Please."

His hands landed on her knees, slowly moving upwards to the apex of her legs. His thumbs trailed towards her inner thighs, sending jolts through her body. He admired her creamy skin. It looked so tasty, so _inviting_.

His rough fingers grabbed the strings on the side of her bottoms, then pulled. The material gave, falling from her body until she was left exposed. He pulled the fabric from under her, setting it beside them so she wouldn't have to find them when they were done.

His hands traced over her flesh again. He was inches away from her opening when his hands bypassed it in favor of traveling up her stomach. Lucy let out a soft whimper from his teasing. Her womanhood was now uncovered, and glistened with her own arousal, but he chose to ignore it. His large hands snaked around her hips and gripped onto her flesh. A second later he was jerking her body closer to him.

Lucy let out a small _eep_ as she readjusted herself. Natsu's left hand stayed firm on her hips, while his right hand ventured down again, ghosting over her pink flower.

"Oh god," he groaned when he applied some pressure. He felt his fingers slide effortlessly against her juicy core. She was incredibly turned on. It filled him with pride that he was able to do this to her.

Natsu leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers. He breathed in her scent, which smelt just like him. His lips tasted hers before he moved to her jawline, planting kisses as his fingers wiggled against her folds. "You're already so wet."

Lucy breathed deeply against his ear, "you make me like this..." Her voice was laced with lust and desire. She was ready for whatever he was about to do, but she prayed he'd do it soon. She was bursting with anticipation and desire.

"I make you _what_?" Natsu taunted, delicately rubbing his fingertips against her bundle of nerves. "Wet?"

She squirmed under his ministrations. His teeth lightly nipped at her jawline. She sighed heavily as he teased her needy body, "yes! You make me wet."

A low, approving growl rumbled through him as he suddenly shoved two fingers into her womanhood. "Na-aaahh."

Her skin was salty and sweaty from the swim. He brushed the damp hair from her neck with his free hand so he could lick her tender skin. She sighed deeply as his teeth scraped against her flesh, desperately wanting to mark her. He resisted, instead he lightly nipped under her earlobe, leaving light pink marks.

His hot tongue dragged back down her neck, only to stop when he reached a string to her bikini. He bit the offending material, cursing it for simply existing at this point. He released it from his teeth and held back a snarl. "That has to go," he sounded almost feral, his voice thick and rough.

Lucy nodded, her mind dazed as she arched her back, her hands disappearing behind her so she could untie the strings.

Natsu continued to thrust his fingers into her soaked core as she revealed more gorgeous flesh with each passing second. He didn't know if she was purposely going so slow, but it was agonizing for the horny man. Patience was something he was in short supply of right now.

The bottom strings were loosened, letting her breasts fall a bit before she pulled the rest of the bikini off and over her head.

"You're beautiful, Luce." Natsu took a moment to admire the soft skin of his lover. She had a few nicks and tiny scars from the battles over the years, but she still held the position of _goddess_ in his eyes.

"And you're handsome, Natsu."

His eyes softened as he leaned in to give her a sweet kiss. She responded immediately, still highly turned on and needing more of his touches.

Her small hands grabbed his hand, moving it to stimulate her dripping core. He took the hint, and began to thrust on his own while still kissing her tenderly. Of course Natsu soon found himself wanting more, roughening the kiss as he rubbed his fingers against her special spot inside.

Lucy gasped, breaking the kiss as she threw her head back. The pressure building in her lower region was familiar, and always welcomed. Natsu could smell her approaching climax, and moved his hot tongue down her neck and towards her collarbone. She clawed at his back, begging for more.

Wet, open-mouthed kisses were placed on the top of both of her large breasts before wrapping his lips around a perky nipple. Lucy moaned his name as he swirled around the swollen bud. Her fingers ran through his pink hair, pulling him closer to satisfy her needs.

One of Lucy's hands went between them, palming the raging erection hidden in his trunks. He was hot, heat radiating from his arousal. Her fingers fumbled with the tie in front, loosening it until she could easily slip her hand into his shorts. Natsu moaned when she touched the head of his cock. Pre-cum leaked against the pads of her fingers, coating her skin so her touches would feel better.

With her fingers now wet, she worked on his cock, slowly pumping his length until he had to stop licking her skin just to concentrate. "Oh yes, baby that feels good."

"Can you take this off?" She asked breathlessly as she moved her hand to tug on the waistband of his shorts. He used a hand to force his shorts down his legs, kicking the material off his body when it made it to his ankles.

When her hand returned to his dripping arousal, he nearly lost it. He added a third, thick finger to her soaked core to insure that she came undone first. The new addition stretched her slick hole, causing her back to arch and her eyes to shut. " _Ahh,_ Nat-"

His fingers continued to pump into her as his tongue teased the writhing woman's breasts. She tasted great, even with the sweat she worked up. It just added a bit of saltiness to the taste.

Just when Lucy thought she got used to his actions, he switched to the other nipple, tasting every inch in between. His fingers worked hard, changing from thrusting into her at a rough pace, to rubbing against her inner walls at her special spot.

Lucy couldn't hold back anymore. She moaned his name as her body let loose with an incredible orgasm. Natsu's hand was now covered in her juices and her arousal smelled amazing to his sensitive nose. The after glow of her orgasm left her looking seductive with her hooded eyes and parted lips, but he wasn't finished with her yet. Far from it.

Lucy's breathing slowed down as she regained her composure. Her skin tingled from the after effects. She whimpered when he withdrew his fingers from her quivering core, not hesitating to lap up her delicious juices from his hand.

The celestial wizard's body tingled from the sight, tempted to ask him for a taste as well. He seemed to have read her mind, bringing his hand up to her and tracing his wet fingers over her lips. She moaned as her tongue flicked out, tasting her juices mixed with his saliva. It was a taste she never got tired of. Caught in a daze, Lucy didn't notice the hungry look in her husband's eyes.

"I would love to take you right here."

Lucy jolted at the deep voice of her lover. She looked around, aware once more that they were still on the beach. She felt a little self-conscious since they'd never done anything in public like this before. There were a few times they sneaked away to a closet at the guild, but this was different.

They could easily be caught. However, that only heightened the fun. With no one in sight, and the sun close to slipping past the horizon, Lucy nodded. "Please."

Natsu thanked her by pressing a soft kiss to her lips, savoring the feeling of her soft skin on his. He loved her, loved everything about her. Deciding he wanted to protect her from any unwanted eyes, he shifted to one of the corners of the blanket to grab a towel. He covered it over his lower half, hovering over Lucy so at least her womanhood was shielded from the public. The celestial mage smiled at the kind act.

The dragon slayer guided his cock to his wife's dripping core. He gently inserted himself, loving the wet heat that encompassed his arousal. Her thighs spread, giving him more access for the deed. Natsu kissed her when he made the first thrust.

A moan slipped from his mouth into hers when he rocked into her body at a slow pace. She swallowed it down, humming against his lips, hoping for more. She loved her wild dragon, but sometimes it was nice to take things slow... To savor the intimacy between them.

Natsu pulled away from her lips, eyes hazy but fixed on his beautiful wife. Her mouth parted as she let out a silent cry. He hit a sweet spot inside her body, causing her back to arch. He worked to angle himself in her like that again, wanting to watch her fall apart in his arms.

Natsu snapped his hips as she bucked hers, trying to get as deep as he could go. Tears littered the corners of her eyes as she reached up, hands caressing the sides of his face. Happiness could barely describe the bliss she felt being with Natsu. The man above her meant the world to her, and she would never let him go a day without knowing it if she could help it.

"I love you," she moaned as he buried himself in her again. She wrapped her legs around his hips, not caring that the towel shifted from her movements. At this point she didn't care that they could be caught.

Pulling out until just the head rested in her core, he leaned in, pressing his lips against her mouth. "I love you too, Lucy. Now and forever."

He thrust in again, dragging a whimper from his lover. Lucy gripped his strong arms, holding onto him as he rocked into her body. Natsu watched her face as he made love to her, fascinated by the expressions she made with every thrust. He knew he should hurry, but he just wanted to enjoy her. It wasn't often that they had sex slowly and sensually, so he wanted to indulge in this.

Natsu felt Lucy clamping around him. She was close, and he would not last longer when she tipped over the edge. He leaned down, taking a pert nipple into his mouth to suck on. Lucy's hands dived under the towel, nails biting at his flesh. She jutted her chest out, trying to get closer to that scalding mouth that sent a fire start to her belly.

Natsu groaned as he felt her inner walls contract and loosen over and over again as she accepted her orgasm. Lucy gasped, eyes fluttering shut as she trembled under him. She clenched her teeth when she felt him still going, dragging out her climax until she almost couldn't take it anymore.

He held out, driving in and out of her until she whimpered under him, her breathing turned choppy and airy. "That's it, _nnggh_ , Luce, again," he commanded, digging his toes in the sand since his feet hung off the blanket. He used the leverage to his advantage, going in deeper as his mouth returned to her breasts.

"Can you," Lucy breathed, heels digging into his buttocks, "come with me?" She threw her head back, feeling his hot thickness filling her up over and over again at a steady pace. She could already feel her next orgasm approaching. The jolts of pleasure coursed through her system, making her breathless.

Natsu smirked against her little pink bud. "Anything for you," he whispered before lapping up her nipple. "I'm gonna go faster."

"Please!" She begged, using her arms and legs to pull him closer to his body.

The dragon slayer felt cocky from her plead. "If you wanted it so bad," he pulled out until he was halfway in, "why didn't you say something?" He rammed in, not giving her a chance to fully gasp before pulling out and plunging back in.

Lucy's nails dug into his back, her legs trapping him with a vice grip. Natsu's body heated up automatically. He leaned in again to capture her nipples. She was extremely sensitive there, so he spent more time teasing her to get her riled up.

His hot tongue lapped at her breast before his teeth lightly scrapped her nipple. That seemed to be the thing that sent her over the edge. Lucy's body tensed, her head slamming down against the blanket while she cried out in bliss.

" _Naaahhhh_ \- _tsssuuuu_!" She didn't realize how loud she became, but Natsu didn't dare stop her. Hearing her call out his name like that combined with her inner walls pulsating around him was too much to bear. He growled, fighting back the urge to set his body on fire as he released into his wife's pussy. He didn't have a chance to say anything before he felt himself filling up her body with his seed.

He was fortunate she was on birth control, not wanting an accidental pregnancy yet. Lucy still had to publish her novel before they thought about kids, but that didn't stop Natsu from getting off to the thought that maybe his sperm was stronger than her birth control.

It was always a competition with him.

Natsu pulled out, rolling over to her side and bringing the towel with him. Once he flopped down, Lucy felt exposed. The sun had already set, but that didn't ensure that no one would want to venture out onto the beach at this hour. It seemed like a romantic time to take a late night stroll by the water.

Usually Lucy loved to cuddle with her husband right after sex, but she had to act fast. She sat up, feeling how dizzy her head felt from the sudden movement, then grabbed her bottoms.

Natsu laid next to her, panting and huffing out hot breaths as he looked over. Lucy was tying the strings of her bikini back together, making herself decent. Natsu wished they could spend some more time like this, naked on the beach with the moon being their only source of light, but he understood why she wanted to get dressed.

He sat up, glancing around until his eyes landed on his trunks. He slipped them on, making sure to be careful when he tucked himself in before tying the strings to secure the shorts to his body. Lucy already had her bikini on, now laying back on the blanket and sighing in relief.

She was so worn out she could barely form a thought. "That was pretty good."

"Pretty good?" The dragon slayer was slightly offended, "try damn good."

The blonde laughed, holding out her hands, "okay... _Damn good_. Now come here."

Natsu smiled as he shuffled closer to her, accepting that she wanted to cuddle with him because honestly, he wanted to cuddle too. He rested his head against her chest as his arms wrapped around her middle. The married couple let out a long sigh, happy and tired from their little beach adventure.

Neither knew who fell asleep first, but they both dozed off with the sound of the ocean as their background noise. It felt so perfect.

Too perfect.

.

.

.

"OUCH! MOTHER FUCKER!" Natsu jolted up, eyes narrowing at his foot that throbbed in pain. A little crab had its claws buried into his big toe, refusing to let go. "What the fuck!" He lit his fist on fire, then brought it to the crab. "Either you're letting go, or I'm having crab legs for dinner."

Lucy was startled awake by her husband's yelling. She sat up, then cringed. "Oh no! Everything's wet!" She forgot about high tide. Their towels, blanket, and even her celestial keys were soaked from the incoming waves.

Just as another wave came up, she grabbed her keys to make sure they wouldn't float away. Who knew if she'd ever be able to get them back if they drifted into the ocean?

"Hey Lucy!"

The blonde looked over at her husband, laughing when she saw he had a charred crab in his hand. "Why doesn't this taste good?"

Her attention went to his mouth, seeing one of the burnt legs sticking out from his lips. "Idiot. You're supposed to boil crabs, not burn them."

"I was just cooking it," he spat out the disgusting piece of food, deeming it non-edible. "I'm starving now, and my toe hurts."

"And we're soaked," Lucy pointed out. "Let's go back to the room and order something?"

"Sounds great," Natsu grinned, standing up and offering a hand for his wife. She reached out, accepting his offer.

And just like that, they packed up and spent the rest of their night in their hotel room. They called room service, then took turns showering until the food arrived. Natsu ordered crab legs because 'he had a craving for them now', and Lucy ordered pasta because 'she didn't always have to have the same thing he did'. The couple ate in bed, watching the lacrimavision until neither could hold their eyes open anymore.

It was a great first day, and they still had a few more to go.

"Love... you... Na..." Lucy's attempt to speak cut off and turned into light snores.

Natsu wasn't far after her, holding his wife close to his body. "You... too... Lu..."

Both slipped into sleep, excited for the weekend ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos/hits/comment! Thank you for reading my story. I hope everyone enjoyed it.
> 
> Up next, Chapter Three: Bite.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter. Sex on a beach is kinda kinky, even if it wasn't a natural beach. :P


	3. Bite

**Chapter Three: Bite**

Lucy woke up surrounded by heat. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, so she hardly noticed it. She sat up, looking around the hotel room. At the foot of the bed was their plates from last night, surprisingly still there and not on the floor. She knew they both moved around in their sleep a few times a night.

She glanced down at her sleeping husband, seeing his peaceful face. He always looked cute when he slept. She leaned down, placing a kiss to his cheek. "I love you," she whispered before pulling away.

Lucy quickly grabbed the dishes and set them outside the room for housekeeping. She brushed the tangles from her blonde hair, then tied it in a ponytail. When she was done with her morning routine, she returned to the bed to see Natsu waking up.

The dragon slayer groaned as he sat up. His pink hair went in every direction, his hazy green eyes scanning the area. It took half a second for him to remember they were in a hotel room at Hakobe Resort.

"Morning," Lucy sat next to her husband, smiling at his groggy face. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," he stretched, his yawn sounding more like a roar than a yawn. "You ready to go to the mountains today?"

Lucy's face brightened at the thought of seeing all the snow. "Yes!" She suppressed the urge to jump up and down, even though she really wanted to. "When can we leave?"

His hooded eyes scanned her outfit, "Gets cold on the mountain. Sure you wanna wear a skirt?"

She glanced down, seeing her thighs and legs exposed. She was dressed for the beach, not the snow. "Oh, I guess I should change."

"Probably," Natsu chuckled, lifting himself from the bed to retrieve some clothes from his suitcase.

As his wife changed in the bathroom, he dressed in the main room. He put on his overcoat with one missing sleeve, then added a pair of white pants tucked into boots. Since he was a fire dragon slayer, he rarely got cold. He didn't want to overdue it, otherwise he'd be sweating all day.

When the couple was finished, they went down to the lobby to get some breakfast. Lucy munched on a piece of toast while Natsu piled his plate full of all sorts of goodies. She laughed when he stuffed his face, saying he'd get a cramp if he filled himself up too fast. The dragon slayer didn't heed her warning, instead only adding a waffle to his overstuffed mouth.

After finishing breakfast, they walked hand in hand to the other exit of the hotel. This one faced the mountain. As they started walking, they found a stop that advertised free shuttle rides to the mountain. Lucy asked him if they could take it, just to save time.

Natsu knew he could get affected by his motion sickness, but agreed anyway. Anything to make his wife happy. They boarded the next shuttle, Natsu leaning against her, puffing out ragged breaths as soon as the vehicle began moving. Lucy weaved her hands through his hair, trying to sooth her sick husband as they approached the mountain. He hummed in appreciation at the kind gesture. His stomach was in knots, but he refused to puke, wanting to make today great.

Lucy saw a faint line of light on the ground. Once they passed it, Natsu's eyes fell open. "Whoa, that's awesome," he said as he straightened himself up. They reached the magic circle encasing the resort's slopes, ending his pesky motion sickness as long as they stayed in the barrier.

Now that he wasn't sick, he chatted away with his wife about all the fun things they could do when they got to the top. Lucy had to veto most of his ideas, especially the one where he said he wanted to try to roll down the mountain to create a giant snowball like he saw in a movie once.

The shuttle dropped everyone off at the bottom of the slopes. Lucy followed Natsu inside a building where they rented equipment. They both chose to use snowboards, not wanting to mess with skis. They had to rent a snowsuit for Lucy before they got started. It was cheaper to rent than to buy since they figured they wouldn't need the stuff after this weekend.

Once Lucy was bundled up, they went to the lifts. They had to swipe their hotel key card to avoid paying an extra fee. Guests staying at the resort got special privileges compared to people who just came her for the mountain.

Natsu smiled, excited to ride the lift without his stomach twisting. When they were both seated, the mini mode of transportation took off. Natsu still braced himself, but was surprised when he felt nothing but the chilly wind brush past his face and exposed right arm.

The lift's seat was moderately comfortable. The back rest came up to their shoulders, with an open cutout behind them to allow air to pass through easier. Taking advantage of not being sick on the ride, Natsu leaned in to kiss his wife.

Lucy responded to the kiss, bringing up a mitten-covered hand to his cheek as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Natsu's hot tongue invaded her moist cavern, heating up every inch. She hummed, enjoying the kiss since they usually never kissed while on a 'vehicle'.

What was supposed to be a quick kiss soon turned into with them making out. Natsu occasionally looked around, making sure they weren't near the end of the line. The lift in front of them was somewhat close. His sharp eyes noted that it was two females, neither seeming interested in what was happening behind them.

If the two women decided to glance Natsu's way, they'd see a married couple getting intimate on the lift. He hoped for their sake they didn't look. He stole a peek at the lift to their rear. It was also somewhat close, though they'd only be able to see the tops of Natsu and Lucy's heads if they did pay attention. He didn't mind that so much, even if it was two guys on the lift. If anything he was just asserting his dominance over Lucy, claiming her as his own.

Knowing the chances of them getting caught were medium, Natsu decided to push their limits. His hot lips pressed against her jawline, then moved down to her neck. She wore a plain scarf, so he loosened it to get it out of the way. His mouth moved against her skin, leaving behind heated kisses.

Lucy flushed, her husband's touches were warmer than the heavy clothes she wore. She actually felt herself sweating when he when to bite at her skin. His mouth attached to the crook of her neck, teeth coming out to scrape against her flesh to redden it. He hummed against her body, waiting for her to give him the green light.

She held back a giggle as she said, "yes, you can bite me."

Natsu wasted no time sinking his teeth into her flesh. He loved the feeling of leaving a mark on her, even more so if he could draw blood. Usually the taste of blood repulsed him, but if it belonged to his mate, it drove him wild with lust.

The dragon slayer sucked at her skin, drawing more blood to the surface as well as a dark hickey. He licked over the mark, loving the small brand he placed on his wife. Lucy moaned when his hands came up to knead her breasts. It was difficult through the thick clothing, so she only got a little sensation from his touches. Still, knowing her husband wanted to touch her stoked the fire building inside her body.

Natsu bit her again, this time a little softer. He couldn't smell her arousal, but he figured it had to do with her clothing and the cold air. It was always harder to smell in the cold. He guessed Lucy liked what he was doing though. Her hands grabbed at his pink locks and shoulders, pulling him closer to her needy body.

Lucy moaned, "I love when you bite me..."

He smiled against her tender flesh, asking in a sultry voice, "oh yeah? Why?" He licked at the marked he made, coating them in his saliva.

"Because," she whimpered when he nipped at her neck. "When people see them, they know I'm yours."

A possessive growl emanated in the dragon slayer. He pulled back, eyes almost like slits when he said with a feral tone, "mine!"

She shivered from the glint in Natsu's eyes. She leaned in, kissing him roughly. Lucy thought it was crazy that he could excite her just from the way he looked at her. He grabbed at her too, hands moving to unbutton her coat. She didn't fear the cold.

Not with Natsu around.

Her hand landed on his groin. Even through the mitten, she felt the hardness pressing against his pants, wanting to be set free. She felt her own desires within herself. An ache throbbed between her legs, desperately wanting Natsu's fiery hands to sooth the pulsing coming from her core.

Natsu opened her coat, moving her shirt to the side as he nipped at her collarbone. He loved the taste of her skin on his tongue, knowing he was the only one who ever sampled her goods. She moaned when he dragged his teeth against her skin, then whimpered when he bit her again.

She was insatiable!

Lucy was about to reach into his pants when she finally looked in front of them. "Oh crap," she yelped, pulling away from the dragon slayer.

"What?" He asked with hooded eyes, looking around to see what the problem was. "Damn." They were almost at the end of the ride. He looked over at Lucy, seeing her button up her coat and wrap the scarf around her neck again.

Natsu had to adjust his pants since his erection strained against the material. He didn't worry about it, knowing it would go down soon with the lack of contact from his wife. When Lucy was done getting dressed, she leaned over, planting another kiss to his lips. "I can't wait to get you alone tonight."

Natsu gulped at the look in her eyes. She looked hungry, ready to devour him, and he was more than willing to serve himself up to her. His sharp teeth were exposed when his lips stretched into a wicked smile. "I can't wait."

Their lift entered a building designed to allow passengers to either get on or off. Natsu and Lucy exited, both carrying their equipment since neither wanted to try to walk with it on. They reached the top of the slopes, looking down to see how far it went. Lucy now understood why the magic was cast to eliminate motion sickness and the fear of heights. Under normal circumstances, she'd be afraid too.

Lucy sat down, strapping the snowboard to her boots. When they were secured, she stood up. It took a few minutes for her to get up, making sure she didn't slip as she raised her body. Once up, she dug her heels into the snow to avoid moving on accident.

Natsu followed her instructions as he strapped in as well. He had less troubles standing up, his eyes bright as he shuffled towards the end of the slope.

Lucy brought her goggles down over her eyes, looking over and smiling when she saw her husband do the same. For a moment, he actually looked like the Edolas Natsu, but she was glad she was with Earthland Natsu instead. She desired the fiery man she fell in love with.

Natsu wiggled closer to the edge. "So do I just-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before gravity took over and he raced down the mountain. Lucy quickly followed, secured to her snowboard as she raced after her dragon slayer.

The celestial wizard couldn't help but laugh when she saw Natsu crash into a huge pile of snow. She tried to stop, but she wasn't used to boarding. She looked back, seeing he recovered nicely, only to continue down the slope.

Natsu caught up to her by using his fire as a boost. She shouted that he was cheating, but he pretended he couldn't hear her as he passed her up. The flames disappeared when he realized he might burn someone who got too close.

When they made it to the bottom, Lucy's heart was racing. "That was so cool," she exclaimed, waddling over to Natsu, who was busy taking off his snowboard.

"It was, wasn't it?!" He grinned, standing to wrap her up in a tight hug. "Let's go again!"

"Okay!"

The married couple spent the next three hours taking the lift up, only to snowboard down again. They both crashed a fair amount of times, but towards the end, they got the hang of it. To finish off their day at the slopes, they returned their snowboards then went back up to the top. Up there they had sleds for people to use.

Natsu sat behind Lucy as she settled in. They pushed off, yelling in excitement from the rush they got from sledding together without Natsu getting sick. When they made it to the bottom, Lucy returned the snowsuit. She had to drag her husband away from the mountain in order to go back to the hotel. He had started talking about living on the mountain since it had that awesome spell, causing her to put her foot down. There was no way she was living on a tourist attraction.

They decided to take the shuttle back since it was a long walk if they did the whole thing by foot. Once they saw that magic line coming up, Natsu and Lucy hopped off the shuttle, startling a few of the passengers in the process. They shouted apologies, knowing it was better to walk half of it than to have Natsu feeling sick.

The dragon slayer wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the hotel. Every few feet they noticed the temperature rising. It was amazing how dramatically it changed just in that town.

Once they reached the entrance to the hotel, it started raining, making them glad they decided to call it quits when they did. They stopped by the restaurant built into the resort, grabbing a quick bite to eat before retiring to their room.

Lucy had to take a shower. She was covered in sweat despite being in the cold most of the day. Once she got out, Natsu jumped in. After he was done, he changed into a soft, button up shirt and white shorts, wanting to be comfortable since they both agreed during dinner that they wanted to relax for the rest of the day. He knew his outfit looked ridiculous, but he didn't care since he knew Lucy wouldn't care.

When Natsu emerged from the steamy bathroom, he noticed Lucy on the bed. She was wearing the outfit she wore when they met in Hargeon so many years ago. More importantly, she was on all fours, smirking at him.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to her.

"I said I couldn't wait to get you alone tonight," she teased, pulling up until she rested on her knees. "I want to play."

"Well I can't pass that up, now can I?" He grinned, wondering what she planned on doing with him. Natsu walked up to her, hands resting on his hips. "How would you like me?"

She pointed to the headboard, a rare dominating gleam in her eyes. "Sit down against the headboard."

"Aye Ma'am," he nodded, hands going up to unbutton his shirt.

"Nope," Lucy shook her head, dismissing his actions. "Leave it on. I want to be the one to undress you."

Natsu felt a shiver run down his spine from her demand. He loved teasing her, but he also loved when she took control. He sat on the bed, back leaning against the wooden headboard. It'd been a while since they had sex in a hotel room, so he was eager to get started.

Lucy shuffled over to him, straddling his hips. She put her weight on his groin, giving him a little wiggle to entice a moan from the man. She pressed her lips against his ear, letting out a slow breath. Natsu felt chills course through his body and they hadn't even done anything yet!

She kissed his neck, right over his jagged scar. Her tongue flicked out, lapping at the tan skin while Natsu let out a breath through his nose.

Heat rolled off his skin as his breathing became labored. His cock was already getting hard from her simple touches. He wanted more of her amazing body pressed against him.

Lucy was a smart and seductive creature. She loved to learn, applying her knowledge well. She remembered _everything_ that turned him on in the past, putting it to good use every chance she got. She moved her mouth up to kiss him, feeling the hot chapped lips against her own.

Natsu felt her tongue press against the seams of his mouth. He happily opened his mouth, letting her explore and taste him freely for a moment before he went to work on her. Their tongues slipped against each other, and danced wildly in their mixed saliva.

For a second he sucked on her tongue, and was rewarded greatly. With a hungry need, Lucy rubbed herself against his crotch while still kissing the pink haired man.

Natsu moaned in her mouth at her bold actions. She going to be the death of him. He loved her aggressive attitude, only slightly wondering where the innocent Lucy went. He loved when his wife took charge.

Heavy panting combined with his natural heat caused them to sweat. He tried to regulate his heat, but the woman on top of him reignited something hot within him.

Natsu's hands groped at her flesh as they traveled up her thighs, over her waist, and onto her breasts. He squeezed them gently, causing her to whimper. He had to have more.

Without protest, he started unzipping Lucy's shirt. Her heavy breasts spilled out, only covered by her thin bra. He was inpatient, so he skipped properly undressing her to get on with it.

The dragon slayer pulled the cups of her bra down, exposing both of her gorgeous breasts. He teased the blonde's sensitive right nipple with his fingers, relishing in the delicious moan she gave him. He swallowed her silent cries as he pinched and tugged on her pink bud.

He had to have a taste. He'd go mad without it.

Natsu's lips reluctantly left Lucy's in search of a new prize. His eyes filled with the sight of her exposed breasts, and he swallowed hard. They looked just as large and perky as always, but the sight always left his brain a little fried. Lucy gave him a disapproving pout at the loss of contact, until his hot wet mouth wrapped around her perky nipple, and sucked lightly.

" _Ohhh_... _Naaatsu_..."

" _Fuck!_ I love hearing that." He mumbled as he sucked harder, causing her to moan his name again and again.

A possessive growl rumbled in his belly as he kneaded her other breast with his free hand. Her fingers tugged at his pink locks, pulling him closer to her already swollen nipple. He knew he was driving her wild, and he loved every bit of it.

Lucy's core rubbed against the dragon slayer's hardened length. She wanted to feel him without clothes on, but she knew she had to be patient. Natsu was clearly having fun toying with her, so she'd let him play. She could already feel her cotton panties getting soaked from her arousal. This man was making her insane with his pleasurable torture, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Natsu released her nipple with a loud slippery _pop_. "I love the way you taste." His lips sought out her collarbone. One of the marks from earlier was fading, so he'd have to fix that.

When his sharp teeth grazed her skin, she tilted her head back, jutting out her chest to give him better access. She wanted it, just as much as he did. Her eagerness spurred him on.

The pink haired man's teeth sunk into her tender flesh, causing her to jerk, digging her nails into his scalp. He couldn't feel it though, because all his attention was on sucking and biting the spot to make sure it wouldn't fade again.

Truthfully he knew it wouldn't last. It would fade, and end... just like this moment. But right now, it didn't matter. All he wanted was _his_ Lucy. The woman he loved.

They would just have to create more moments in the future.

After lapping up the last bit of blood, he planted wet, open mouthed kisses on her silky neck. All Natsu could smell was her. "I love the way you smell."

Lucy hummed, pleased that he enjoyed her scent.

He wanted all of her. He wanted to give her everything. He just simply wanted _her_.

"I... love... you" Lucy reclaimed his lips. Pushing her tongue into his mouth, she effectively shut him up. If he got to taste her, she wanted to taste him too.

Her hands left his pink hair to travel down his chest. She could just feel the powerful muscles under his shirt. She had to feel more. Her fingers trembled as she unbuttoned his shirt. He didn't think to protest, loving the way she was taking control. It made it impossible to resist her, and he enjoyed every bit of it.

When the first four button were undone, she pulled her face away from his.

She didn't say anything as she gently kissed the crook of his neck. He was glad he didn't put on his scarf after his shower, giving her fewer obstacles. Her tongue swept over his skin, causing him to buck against her. She acted so carnal.

Lucy loved the way he tasted. It was heavenly, despite the faint saltiness from his sweat. Her teeth grazed his skin, wondering where to mark him.

Natsu seemed to know what was troubling her. Using his hand, he gently guided her mouth to his left pec. "Do it here, _please_..."

Lucy's womanhood throbbed painfully as she let his words soak in. He was giving her permission to mark him. Not only that, he was begging!

It was fucking invigorating!

Her dull teeth scraped against the hard pectoral muscle. He growled, and she bit down, hard.

His shoulders dug into the headboard as he bucked at her pulsing center. "God damn Lucy." He grunted as his hands dipped under her skirt and cupped her nice round ass, giving it a squeeze. Just as he hoped, it made her more aggressive as she pulled at the flesh caught between her pearly whites.

His fingers dug into her panties, wishing he could see what color they were. _'Damn, when did I become such a pervert?'_

Enjoying his wife, his fingers slipped under the fabric, feeling the flesh he knew no other man had ever touched. It was soft and supple, and did nothing to calm his raging erection.

He'd never been so pissed at clothing before. All he wanted to do was rip them off, burn them, and feel her skin against his. He decided to wait, wanting to draw this out. He liked getting her warmed up before taking her. Judging from the smell of arousal in the air, she was already there.

Natsu's breath hitched when she bit into his flesh again, right on top of the dark red mark she already made. It was painful with her dull teeth, but that just made him buck harder against Lucy's warmth.

The fingers on his right hand started to venture, closer to her pulsing womanhood.

Lucy released his flesh and gasped when she felt the familiar pleasure. Natsu's fingers trailed over her wet folds, coating the tip with her dripping juices. He thought he'd have to work to get her wet, but she was already _all fired up_ and ready to go.

He could feel so much heat coming from her core as he dipped his finger an inch into her lower lips. He could smell her arousal now, and it made his mouth water.

Lucy's breathing was labored as she bucked herself against him, trying to get him to stop teasing her. He just moved his finger with her so it wouldn't go in further. She swore she would explode from this sweet agony. She needed more.

"Please Natsu..."

Her begging made a shiver run down his spine. He slowly withdrew his hand from under her, so that he could play with her from the front. Lucy rose off his crotch to allow him easy access. Her head buried in his neck as she waited for the dragon slayer to do more. Her warm breath sent fire through his veins. He couldn't stop now even if he wanted to. Which he _definitely_ didn't want to.

"What do you want me to do to you, Lucy?" Natsu asked as he dragged a finger languidly over her cotton-covered clit, eliciting a drawn out moan from the blonde woman.

"Touch me, please." Her sweet voice made it all the more appealing. She wanted him, desperately.

A devilish glint in his eye shined as he slipped his hand under her panties, and cupped her dripping pussy. " _Mmmmm_..." He could feel her soft pubic hair on his palm, wishing he could see it now.

She bucked against his rough hand, loving the way it felt against her softness. Carefully, he curled his middle and index fingers, letting them sink into her heat.

" _Aaaahhhh_..." Lucy's whimpers were directly in his ear now, making his head spin in delight.

She still felt incredible, even after having her for years. He pumped his fingers into her core while he kissed her neck feverishly. The palm of his hand rubbed her bundle of nerves. It heated her up from the inside.

" _Naaah... Natsuuu... oooohhh... ahhh_."

Natsu's kisses trailed down her neck, nipping at her collarbone, over the marks he gave her, and lapped at her perky right nipple. He crooked his fingers inside, rubbing against her spongy walls.

"Don't fight it..." he latched on her pink bud, lightly biting her.

Her stomach tensed, feeling that familiar spring _snap_. Her inner walls clenched around his thick fingers. Her full thighs trembled as she straddled him. His free hand palmed her firm ass, then gave it a nice squeeze. God he wished he could sink his teeth on her plump ass right now.

Lucy was left a moaning mess on top of him as her body convulsed from waves of pure ecstasy pulsing through her body.

" _Naaaaaatsssuuuu_..."

She threw her head back as she came, clear liquid saturating his warm hand. He could feel the sticky fluid cling to his skin as he continued to thrust his finger into her needy pussy.

Natsu thought he might pop just from watching her get off. Pride swelled up in him from causing Lucy pleasure. She was so amazing. He loved exploring and playing with her body. He loved tasting her. He loved being around her. He loved _her_. He couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was to be with her.

His hot mouth released her sensitive nipple as he looked up at her lust filled eyes.

Natsu's head flung back as he felt her hands rub over his erection. He instinctively lifted his hips to get closer to her touch.

He could feel the familiarity in her fingers. She gripped him, stroking him through his shorts. "Fuck, _Lucy_..." He rammed his fingers deep into her tight core.

Her hands stopped moving for a second while her brain caught up to the unexpected pleasure mixed with pain. It felt so fucking good. Her hands went back to work, rubbing over his shorts at his large erection.

Natsu didn't protest when she tugged at his waistband. He lifted his hips up, letting her take his shorts off. While she did that, she told him to remove his shirt, leaving him completely naked. He had no problems being in the nude, but he still wanted to taunt her.

"No fair," he grinned, knowing his tone didn't match his words. "I shouldn't be the only one naked."

Lucy nodded, "I see your point."

He gulped as she shrugged off her shirt, then unsnapped her bra. "I'm keeping the skirt on," she teased, wiggling her ass for him to see. "I think you like it."

"I love it," he groaned, wanting to reach out and touch her.

"Move over," Lucy instructed, waiting for him to obey.

He did as commanded, scooting to the edge of the bed to give her room for whatever she wanted. Lucy produced a small bottle of strawberry flavored lube from her bag next to the nightstand, smiling when she looked down at her husband. "Thought we could try something we haven't done in a while."

He raised a pink brow, wondering what she was referring to. They'd done _a lot_ of experimenting in the last few years. Some stuff they repeated, others they kept as one time only. She clambered on the bed, inching her way closer to him. He watched as Lucy squirted some lube on his penis, then stroked him to rub it in.

" _Aaahhh_ , that feels great," he bucked into her hand, wondering if this is what she meant. It'd been a long time since she got him off with just his hand, but he'd take it. He loved feeling her soft hand work his cock.

She went faster, tightening her grip. He shut his eyes, breathing deeply to take in her lustful scent. His hands grabbed at the sheets, threatening to tear holes in the material from how vigorously she stroked him. It felt amazing.

As soon as he really got into it, Lucy removed her hand. He groaned, but didn't say anything about it. Natsu knew she wouldn't just leave him like this, cock throbbing painfully that it bobbed in the air.

Lucy drizzled some lube onto her chest, then looked up at Natsu with a hungry look. He smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted to do. They both moved with the same goal in mind, Natsu sitting up while Lucy laid down. Her hands came up, pressing her large breasts together as Natsu straddled her.

The dragon slayer took hold of his wet cock, moving it until he lined up with its destination. He snapped his hips, ramming his length between the soft globes of flesh adorning his wife's chest. They'd done this before with a few other positions, but this one seemed to work the best. While Natsu fucked her tits, she used the pads of her fingers to rub her erect nipples. He loved how erotic she looked, mouth hanging open as she pleasured herself and him.

One hand held onto the headboard while his other hand came down to brush away some of the locks of blonde hair that stuck to her sweaty skin. Her big brown eyes gazed up at him, "do you like that?"

"Yes," he panted, thumb tracing over her lip while he fucked her breasts. "I love it!"

She curled her head up, opening her mouth wider as an invitation. He took advantage of that, taking longer thrusts in so the tip of his cock touched her outstretched tongue. He loved fucking her in any way imaginable.

Lucy released the hold she had on her breasts, then wrapped her hands around to grab his firm ass. She pulled him closer, jamming his cock into her waiting mouth. Natsu gripped the headboard as he fucked her mouth, making short thrusts since he couldn't deep throat her from this angle.

"Such a... _dirty_ girl," Natsu growled, watching saliva drip from the corners of Lucy's mouth. It ran down her cheeks, getting in her hair. She was such a mess, just for him to see! "So. God. Damn. Dirty!"

Lucy hummed around his thickness, spanking his ass to show just how dirty she could be. He growled, eyes locked on hers as he watched his cock disappear into her hot mouth. He was glad she chose strawberry flavored lube, otherwise this might taste gross for her. He'd tasted regular lube before...

It was less than pleasant.

Natsu took the hand not gripping the headboard behind him to search for Lucy's core. He found it easily since it was hot and dripping with her juices. He rubbed around her clit three times before sinking two fingers into her body. She jerked, mouth tightening around his cock as she moaned.

One of Lucy's hands came up to grab the back of her head. She used her strength to lift her head and lower it repetitively to help Natsu face fuck her faster. Her pulse raced, feeling his fleshy pole dive deeper into her mouth. She still wasn't able to deepthroat him, but she got pretty close with his tip touching the back of her mouth.

Natsu grunted, fingers curling in her core to try to find her special spot. The way Lucy whimpered let him know he was on the right track. Her hands came up, nails digging into his firm buttocks, pulling him closer to her hot mouth. Lucy picked up speed, and he about lost it.

"Wait," the dragon slayer said as he pulled out of her mouth. "Whoa," he was close, but he didn't want it to end now. Still, there wasn't much he could do to keep it going until he took a breather.

Lucy looked up at him, then down at his cock. He let out a heavy breath when some milky fluid leaked out of the tip, landing on her chest. She glanced back up at him, raising a brow. "Did you come?"

He shook his head, still trying to hold himself back.

"Was that pre-cum?"

Natsu nodded, taking a slow breath. "Okay, I'm ready again." He was about to lead his cock to her mouth when he decided to ask, "umm, where do you want me to finish?"

Lucy answered before thinking about it. "Mouth, no wait, breasts... No, face? Yeah face! Is that okay?"

The pink haired man felt his cock throb at her suggestions. They all sounded incredible. "Yeah, that's good."

He rammed his erection into her mouth, feeling that moist heat surround his cock again. He made three more thrusts before Lucy forced his cock out. She smiled at him, licking the tip to drive him wild. "Do you want to paint my face?"

Natsu let out a shaky breath. "Uh huh," he watched as her tongue made circles around the head of his cock, collecting the saliva and pre-cum covering his sensitive flesh. "You're so naughty."

Lucy dragged her tongue under his cock, tracing up the largest vein. "Am I your dirty girl?"

"God yes!" His mind filled with conflicting thoughts. Natsu wanted to be inside her mouth so badly, but the things she said made him want to hold off a little more just to see what she'd say.

His wife sucked on his cock for a few more strokes before pulling away again. He wanted to protest, but then she upped the dirty talk, making his brain fry for a moment.

"Am I your little _cockwhore?_ "

" _Gaah_ ," Natsu grunted, not able to answer. He grabbed his cock, shoving it in her mouth. "Yes! My own little whore!"

They both knew Lucy wasn't a whore, but the degrading talk was too good to pass up. It fulfilled fantasies he didn't even know he had. Rarely she spoke like this, but when she did, he enjoyed every minute of it.

"You're such a great cocksucker," Natsu praised, pounding away at her mouth. He saw her try to smile around his dick, but she wasn't able to due to his size. "You like having my dick in your mouth, don't you?"

" _Mmmmm_ ," she hummed around his cock, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her jaw and neck hurt, but she stayed strong.

He grunted as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. " _Fuck!_ I'm... I'm..."

Natsu pulled out, not even able to stroke himself before he shot out his first load onto her face. It landed over her right cheek and eye. The second spurt landed over her parted lips, the white rope dipping in to enter her mouth. The third and last bit dribbled out, so Lucy raised her head to rub her face against his cock.

He moaned, thinking right now she probably did look like a whore, spreading his cum all over her face and his cock. "Damn. I'm lucky to have you," he panted with one eye shut, feeling light-headed from the intense orgasm.

The dragon slayer slowly moved off his wife, then fell on his back towards the edge of the bed. He huffed out steam, blood boiling and heart on fire. "That was so awesome."

Lucy giggled, climbing off the bed to walk to the bathroom. She took one look in the mirror and laughed. "There's like a string of it going down my nose!"

Natsu chuckled on the bed, finally wiggling off the mattress to join her in the bathroom. She already had most of her face cleaned up, but some had dripped down her neck and chest. "Looks pretty damn good on you."

Lucy smiled, "I guess I'll have to talk your word on it." She wiped up the rest, then went to actually clean her face with soap and water. Natsu grabbed a small towel from the pile on the shelf, cleaning his softened cock with some warm water from the shower.

Natsu grabbed another small towel, getting it wet with warm water before standing behind his wife. "What are yo- _Mmmm!_ " She moaned, feeling the heat coming from Natsu's hand from under the towel. He had moved it to her core, rubbing it against her engorged bundle of nerves.

"I didn't get you off at the end," he murmured, kissing her bare shoulder. "Can I try again?"

"Yes," she breathed, feeling him move the towel in small circles.

Natsu admired the smooth skin of his wife. She was always beautiful, but after sex she seemed to glow. His teeth scraped against the crook of her neck on her right side. When he pulled away, he saw red spots over four tiny scars on her skin. They were from the first time he claimed her, marking her as his mate.

He licked at her flesh before dropping the towel. His fingers replaced the material, hot and thick as he sought out her core. Lucy made room, spreading her feet so he could reach her womanhood. He slightly teased her wet folds before slipping two fingers in.

Lucy squirmed, so Natsu wrapped his other arm around her torso, keeping her still. His mouth opened again, grabbing at a chunk of flesh before biting down. Lucy panted, throwing her head to the side to allow him better access. He knew he could never bite her as hard as he did that first time, but that was only because now he had common sense.

He didn't realize how much it hurt the first time.

Now Natsu held back. He didn't want to cause her pain... _Okay_... Maybe just a _little_ pain, but only because they both knew she could be a masochist at times.

Lucy let out a prolonged moan when Natsu found her sweet spot. He teased it, causing her knees to shake. "Look how beautiful you are," Natsu instructed when he released her red skin. They both looked in the mirror, the dragon slayer's other hand moving to knead one of her large breasts.

His fingers pinched at her nipple while he rubbed inside her body. He felt her wrap around his fingers, signaling that she was close. Just as she let out a silent cry, Natsu bit her again, right on the shoulder. Her body convulsed in his arm, but he kept her steady.

Lucy's breathing turned ragged when she came down from her temporary high. She didn't even care that she made a mess of her core and inner thighs. It was worth it to come by her husband's touches.

Natsu released her when she could stand on her own. He helped her clean up for real this time, satisfied that they both got off. By the time they were both clean and dressed, they were too tired to do anything else for the day.

They climbed into the bed, snuggling with each other as they settled in for sleep. The only sounds that could be heard was the dragon slayer snoring, Lucy breathing, and the rain outside pattering.

It was an awesome second day at the resort, and it was sure to get better since tomorrow was their two year anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits/kudos/comments! I'm glad people are reading this story! Just hope everyone is enjoying it!  
> Up next, Chapter Four: Moans  
> Let me know whatcha think? Was there enough biting? Also, what did you think of the 'degrading talk' at the end?


	4. Moans

**Chapter Four: Moans**

Natsu was on edge the entire third day of their vacation. It had little to do with the fact that it was their two year anniversary today, and more to do with the interesting sounds Lucy made throughout the day.

The first thing the couple went to do after eating breakfast was go to the spa in the resort. They had to fill out some forms, which normally wouldn't bother Natsu, but when they told him to take off his sandals and put on some slippers, he felt a little awkward. Lucy seemed to have no problems with this, or when they told them to strip down and put on robes. He didn't like that all they had on was their underwear beneath the robes.

The robes were white and fluffy, feeling weird on the dragon slayer's rough skin. He went with it though, since his wife said how excited she was to get started. He only booked the spa day to please her anyway. He didn't know he'd actually be participating as well.

They were directed to a couple's hot spring. Natsu and Lucy were allowed to get naked, but couldn't fool around due to the glass door to the private room. It was hard to see through, but someone could tell if a couple was getting it on in the water.

That was when Lucy let out the first sound that drove him crazy. She moaned, loudly when her body sank into the hot water. Natsu felt his cock twitch to life, but he couldn't do anything with his lovely wife who sat less than a foot away. He wanted to reach over and tease her, but he also didn't want to ruin her spa day.

Natsu felt like she deserved a day of relaxation, even if it meant he couldn't touch her sexually. He figured it'd be easy. _'I can deal with a moan,'_ he thought, but boy was he wrong.

The next thing they did was some weird mud bath. The room had multiple rectangular pools of mud for people to sit in. Natsu had no problems getting dirty, but he didn't understand how mud was supposed to be good for their skin. That's what the lady directing them had said, so he decided to go with the flow of things.

That's when Lucy did it again. Once she settled into her own pool of mud, she let out a moan, louder and longer than the one before. Natsu had to practically dive into his own mud bath to avoid her seeing his cock hardening. He sank into the mud, letting it cover him up to his shoulders. He would steal glances at his wife, seeing her tilt her head back on the stone perimeter and sigh deeply. Her cheeks filled with a rosy flush, her golden hair pulled back into a messy bun.

The dragon slayer's hand moved to lightly rub against his cock, but it felt weird in the mud. He stopped touching his dick, deciding it'd be better to torture himself with the sounds she made rather than have that gritty feeling against his penis.

He tried getting comfortable, though he felt weird just sitting in what was supposed to be considered filth. He'd never heard of people bathing in mud, so the concept was wild to him. He did have to admit one thing though, the mud was set at a good temperature. It was nice and hot against his skin.

Lucy started up a conversation about how the mud was supposed to relax tense muscles. Natsu wiggled in the mud, trying to figure that one out since he was covered in tense muscles right now. She said it draws out the toxins and impurities from their bodies. Natsu wanted to ask if it would get rid of his impure thoughts, but decided against it.

For some reason all he could imagine was mud wrestling with the celestial wizard. It would combine two of his favorite things. Lucy and fighting!

She continued talking, Natsu nodding along until she said something that caught his attention. He opened his mouth to ask, "what do you mean it helps deepen a massage?" Natsu raised a brow at his wife. "What massage?"

"The couple's massage," Lucy said as if it were obvious. "Did you not know what you signed us up for?"

The dragon slayer blinked, confused over what she said. "I signed us up for a spa day. I didn't know that meant massages..." He thought it over before adding, "so I'm gonna massage you?"

"What? No."

"But you just said it's a couple's massage. That sounds like the couples massage each other."

"Someone else is going to massage us."

"Oh..." He didn't know how he felt about someone touching him, even if it wasn't in a sexual way. He only wanted Lucy's hands on him. "Okay..." Natsu sank down in his mud bath, all traces of his previous erection disappeared.

Since he no longer felt horny, he decided to try to relax. Lucy seemed to be enjoying herself, sighing in peace with her eyes closed. He wondered why they couldn't share a mud bath. They shared regular baths all the time at home!

Speaking of home, he could make a mud bath there. How hard could it be? He had some buckets and since he lived in the forest there was mud everywhere after it rained. He'd have to figure out if this was special mud, or if any ordinary mud would do. That thought lead to several others relating to mud and mud activities.

The dragon slayer dismissed a playful thought that bubbled into his head. His idea was to throw some mud at Lucy, just like a snowball fight, but he figured that might upset her. Natsu closed his eyes too, resting his head against the rim of the rectangular pool to catch a few Z's. Within no time at all he went out like a light.

Lucy giggled to herself when she heard her husband snoring. She didn't expect him to fall asleep, but she couldn't deny how cute he looked whenever he did. The celestial wizard looked around, seeing no one in the area. As quickly as she could, she scooped up a bit of mud and chucked it at Natsu's bath.

It landed on his head, startling the dragon slayer awake. He rose to his feet, mud caked on his body. "Who did that?" He demanded, fists lighting up in a brilliant flame despite the mud. His narrowed eyes scanned the area, only finding Lucy in his sights.

"Oh, so that's the game you wanna play," he grinned, hands coming down to scoop up some mud of his own.

Lucy held her hands up in a mock surrender as she shook her head. "No! I'm sorry!" She ducked just as he threw a pile of mud at her. She let out a shriek, barely dodging the second glob.

Truthfully Natsu wasn't aiming at her. He just wanted to make her laugh since he loved hearing her cheerful giggles. He threw two more handfuls of mud, both missing his wife. The smile that lit up her face was enough to make Natsu's heart beat faster.

Just as Lucy was about to throw some mud at him, the doors to the room opened, revealing their director. The lady glanced around the room, seeing spots of mud outside of the pools. She let out a small sigh, then looked at the couple. "If you're ready, next we have the herbal bath."

The woman walked over to the other side of the room, starting up two baths for the married couple. "Take your time, the water will cut off when it's ready."

"Thank you," Lucy said, suppressing a cringe. "Sorry about the mess..."

Before the woman left the room, she smiled. "Trust me, it happens more often than you'd think."

When Natsu and Lucy were alone again, they started laughing. They sat up, wiping off as much mud as they could before getting out of the pools. By the time they reached the bath tubs, the water already shut off, signifying that it was done.

Natsu breathed in, smelling the natural herbs mixed in with the water. He grinned, knowing this was something he'd look forward to. He helped Lucy in her tub first, taking a few seconds to admire her naked body, even if it was covered in bits of mud.

The dragon slayer held back the urge to jump into his bubble bath, instead easing in to avoid making a bigger mess. They both settled in, enjoying the hot bath. Lucy let out another moan, causing Natsu's head to jerk in her direction.

Lucy leaned her head back on the towel folded up behind her, eyes closed and lips curved up in a smile. His hand subconsciously drifted to his cock, eyes peeking into her bath to see her naked body where the bubbles didn't cover her.

The dragon slayer swallowed his moans as he stroked his manhood to life. He closed his eyes, imagining Lucy in the same tub as him, sitting between his legs to rub herself against his cock. He let out a groan, which caught Lucy's attention.

His wife's eyes snapped open, knowing exactly what that sound was from. "Natsu Dragneel!" She tried to whisper, but her voice echoed in the room.

The pink haired man's hand stopped, eyes fluttering open to look over at his mate. "Yes?" If he thought he could get out of this one without getting caught, he was in for a rude awakening.

"Are you touching yourself?" This whisper was a little more successful, but a bright blush coated her cheeks in the process. She glanced down in his tub, seeing the water had started boiling. Her eyes narrowed. Natsu's body temperature always increased whenever he was fighting or fucking. It was a dead giveaway for his current actions. "Stop it."

" _Ahhh, f-fuck_ ," he moaned, "but it feels so good." His hand rubbed over his cock once more, strengthening his claim.

Lucy shook her head, "you really have no shame, do you?"

"Nope," Natsu agreed, a devilish smile forming over his lips, "not really." He leaned back in the tub, grip tightening around his thick length as he stroked himself again, this time not just once. "Feels, _really_ good, Luce." He moaned, making sure to sound louder than normal.

Lucy's face flushed deeper as she sank into the water. She couldn't deny the pressure building between her legs from her husband's lewd actions. Anyone could walk in at any moment, and here he was jerking off in the herbal bath.

She felt the urge to touch herself, but held out. This certainly wasn't the time or place. However, that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the view her husband provided. Lucy leaned closer to the edge of her tub, wishing those damn bubbles in his bath would disappear so she could see him handle his manhood.

Their eyes locked, a silent agreement striking between them. Natsu's grin only grew when he realized Lucy wanted a show. The dragon slayer's green eyes darkened before the temperature around him rose.

The water started to lower due to it evaporating from his boiling heat. The bubbles began popping, giving her a better view of what was happening beneath the water. She saw his hand wrapped tightly around his cock. He touched himself, giving slow strokes as his lips parted to give way to a string of moans.

Lucy squeezed her legs together, trying to will away her own discomfort so she could enjoy what her husband offered. He let out a breathy sigh, eyes trained on the only other person in the room. "I wish it was you touching me," he moaned, focusing on the tip as he arched his back. "I love the feeling of your hands on me."

Lucy whimpered, nipples fully erect and core pulsing with need. The sound of her dragon's voice tempted her to give into that desire burning inside her. She watched as the bubbles disappeared completely, revealing a clean and horny dragon slayer, writhing from his own fiery touches.

" _Fuck_ ," he muttered through clenched teeth. He let out another moan, followed by steam coming from his mouth. Just before he could finish himself off, they heard a knock coming from the door.

Natsu's hand flew away from his cock, his legs coming up to cover himself in case someone came in. Luckily only a voice entered the room from the other side of the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel, if you're ready, we will begin the couple's massage."

Natsu's sharp ears heard footsteps walking away, letting him know the coast was clear. He looked down, seeing his manhood soften from hearing someone else's voice. He glanced over at Lucy, seeing her sinking into the water.

He laughed, knowing she must have been embarrassed, even though she hadn't done anything raunchy like him. The dragon slayer sighed, knowing he didn't want to finish now. His arousal withered away, just like the heated moment.

Taking the lead, Natsu rose from the bath. His body was clean of mud, surprised by how relaxed he felt after soaking in the herbal water. Even denying his own orgasm didn't bother him so much. He couldn't imagine feeling any better, so he almost suggested skipping the massages.

However, what Lucy said changed his mind. "I'm so excited for the massages. What about you?"

Natsu sighed in contentment, nodding before stepping out of his tub. "Yup. I'm all fired up!"

Oh how wrong he was.

After drying off and putting their underwear and robes back on, they went to the next room where the two massage therapists awaited them. One male and one female. They gave their instructions, then left to give the couple some privacy.

"This is so cool," Lucy smiled as she removed her robe.

Natsu's eyes raked over her creamy skin, wishing they had a little more time alone so he could feel just how smooth her flesh was after that mud bath. He resisted, knowing Lucy was looking forward to the massage. He still didn't understand why he couldn't give her the massage, but in the end he gave up on the idea, realizing he should leave it to the professionals.

Lucy went to sit on one of the tables after her bra was taken off. She laid on her stomach with her head resting sideways on a folded up towel. She would be facing him when he laid down. Natsu liked the peaceful smile on his wife's face, but there was something he didn't enjoy.

Natsu held back the urge to complain as he draped a towel over her butt. _'At least she's still wearing panties...'_ He didn't like that she was topless, but with her arms resting by her sides, the amount of breasts shown was diminished. She usually wore more revealing things in public that showed more cleavage - _not that he liked that either_.

Natsu laid down on his table, putting his own towel over his butt. He was glad he was allowed to keep his underwear on too. It would be a deal breaker if he had to be nude. He laid his head down, eyes locking with Lucy's. That bright smile on her face was enough to calm his nerves.

_'How bad could it be?'_

A knock sounded on the door, followed by a male's voice asking if they were ready. When Natsu hollered back that they were, the two massage therapists came back into the room. They went to the back of the room to grab the oils necessary for the massage before stepping up to the table.

Natsu felt small hands touch his back. He looked over, seeing the male standing by his wife. Before he was able to put his hands on Lucy's back, Natsu growled. The man jumped, startled by the threatening sound.

Lucy gave her husband a little eye roll, but she couldn't deny to herself that she didn't like another woman touching her husband either. "Is it okay if you two switch?" Lucy asked, knowing Natsu wasn't ready to use words yet. The predatory gleam in his eyes told her he was in the mood to intimidate, not talk.

The man nodded, then looked to the pink haired dragon slayer. "Most men don't like another man massaging them. Is it alright with you?"

Natsu looked down at his wife, then back up to the man again. If it meant not having that guy touch Lucy than he was willing. "Yes."

The two massage therapists switched. Natsu felt larger, more firm hands touching him just as he saw the woman rub Lucy's back. He sighed, closing his eyes now that he could relax. The chances of that woman enjoying Lucy's body were slim.

However, as Natsu's muscles started to loosen from the massage, he started to get lewd thoughts about Lucy with another woman. That went on for a few minutes before he realized his body was reacting to the fantasies. He felt utterly embarrassed, getting aroused while another man was touching him, but he let it go. He was sure he wasn't the first guy to get a boner during a massage, and he wouldn't be the last.

Lucy let out a soft moan when the woman worked out a knot on her shoulder. Natsu's sharp ears heard it clearly, making it difficult to remain still on the table. He managed though, even when another breathy sigh escaped her lips. He had to slam his eyes shut to keep himself from seeing the faint blush coating her cheeks.

Natsu discreetly took in a deep inhale, relieved when he didn't smell her arousal. He didn't think he'd be able to relax if her scent lingered in the air, drawing him in like a moth to light. Her scent always had a way of overpowering his senses.

Plus he was relieved that she wasn't aroused by the other person's touches. He felt like he should be the only one getting her all hot and bothered.

The massage lasted an hour. By the end of it, both Natsu and Lucy were feeling overly relaxed. The massage therapists left the room, giving the married couple enough privacy to change back into their robes.

The final stop of their spa day was at what Natsu thought was a nail salon. Lucy opted to get a pedicure and manicure while Natsu sat off to the side. The majority of the time Natsu wore sandals, so there was no way in hell he was getting anything done to his feet. Gajeel and Gray already made fun of him enough for smelling like Lucy's soap and perfumes. He wasn't about to just hand them ammo to use against him.

Lucy's nails were painted in a crimson red, similar to the color of Natsu's guild emblem. He fancied the color, marveling over her nails even after they got dressed and left the spa. He was always a sucker for red.

When they made it to the room, Lucy started walking to the bathroom to change into her evening wear. However, Natsu had other ideas on what they should do next. When Lucy was stripped down to her bra and panties again, Natsu made his move. He came up from behind her, hands roaming her body as she sighed.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Hmmm?" He asked, kissing along her neck. "I just want to play." He hoped he could seduce her.

He was very wrong.

"I'm hungry," she complained. Despite her protests, a moan slipped out when he nipped her tender flesh.

In a serious voice, Natsu whispered into her ear. "I have some meat you can eat."

Lucy stayed still for a solid thirty seconds before shaking her head and laughing. "I don't know if I should be upset at you for making that horrible joke, or mad that you rhymed while doing it."

"Awww," he whined, dropping his forehead on her shoulder. If she didn't want to continue, he wouldn't force her. "Fine."

She giggled, grabbing his hand to bring him to the bed in the other room. "Come on."

"Really?!"

"Really."

When they reached the bed, she gave only one command. "Strip."

Natsu wasted no time throwing off his shirt and shimmying out of his shorts. Lucy decided to join in after seeing the delicious tan skin of her husband expose from the lack of clothing. Her fingers hooked on the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down. He lifted his hips and assisted her in getting the offending material off, leaving him completely naked. She ditched her bra and panties, not wanting them to get ruined.

She looked down, licking her lips from the sight. Natsu's erection stood proudly against his body, sprouting from a tuft of curly pink hairs. Lucy gripped him, stroking his cock with languid motions. Natsu closed his eyes and let his head fall to the couch. " _Lucy_ ," it passed through his lips as barely a whisper.

Her grip tightened, causing Natsu to hiss as she pumped him in her hand. His emerald eyes watched her, taking in the sight of her studying his body. He let out a loud moan when she swiped over the head.

"Can you make it wet?" He voiced his desire, watching as recognition flashed through her brown eyes.

Her free hand disappeared between her legs as she fingered herself. Just hearing the wet sounds made his cock twitch. A soft moan escaped her lips as she pleasured herself, her eyes shut tight as she coated her hand in her juices. She brought her hand back to his cock, replacing her other one as she rubbed her wetness against his velvety skin.

Natsu gasped when her hand reached his tip. His pre-cum mixed with her own arousal, the thought alone was incredible. She was so erotic as she slathered her wetness over every inch of his manhood. As if that wasn't enough, she parted her lips, letting some saliva drip down and land on his cock. She rubbed it in, dragging a moan from her husband.

It was overkill.

She smirked at him when he rested his head back again, picking up the pace as she slid his hot length through her gooey, hollowed fist. He bucked into it wildly, loving the sound and feeling it created.

Lucy didn't mind that he was taking control. She loved when her dragon was dominant, claiming what he wanted. It made her feel powerful just to be with him. He was handsome, charming - _when he wanted to be_ , loyal, strong, and funny. He could be with anyone, but he chose her.

Of course Natsu was thinking something similar. He couldn't understand why this beautiful woman would willingly be with such a destructive man such as himself. He wasn't complaining, counting himself lucky that she gave him a chance. Ever since the incident in the cave on Mt. Hakobe, he'd been doing whatever it took to please Lucy, emotionally and sexually.

Lucy leaned in, running her tongue against his length. She licked over the protruding vein just as her hand came up, thrusting him into her fist. She opened her mouth to invite his cock in. Just a few inches entered before he realized what she was doing. He froze, letting her take over. He wanted to see how far she would take this.

Her hand was still working over his member as her tongue swirled on his head. Natsu let out raspy moans as his fingers dug into the sheets. He wanted to take a fist full of her golden hair, but at this rate he was sure to hurt her. His grip was harsh on the material beneath him.

Natsu moaned and Lucy hummed. Both hearts raced as Lucy took him in her mouth faster. She could feel his member twitching more, guessing he was about to blow.

She stopped sucking long enough to lick up his length again. She could taste herself on him, the flavor causing her core to tingle. As much as she wanted to get herself off, her stomach growling was more important. She had to make this fast.

Natsu groaned in pleasure as she slid her mouth over him again. "If you keep that up, I'm going to come in your mouth." He had meant it as a warning, but he was hoping she would continue and let him come in her mouth again. It felt so amazing every time, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't think about it _very_ often.

Lucy surged on his cock, taking him in as deep as she could. Natsu grunted, feeling his tip slide into the narrow passage of her throat. He knew she had to be fighting off the urge to gag, making the whole thing feel that much better. She was willing to put herself through that just to please him. It made his heart soar just as his cock erupted into her mouth.

The celestial wizard didn't even taste his sperm at first, most of it shooting straight into her throat. She only caught a hint of it as he pulled out of her, his cock going limp from exertion. He fell down on the bed, arms spread out as he tried to catch his breath. "So... good... at that..."

Lucy smiled down at her husband, then wiped some of his cum from her lips. "Okay, get dressed."

"What?" He sprang up. His head felt light, but he shook it off. "Aren't I gonna finish you off now?"

"Huh?" Lucy peeked back at him as she put her bra on. "Oh, you can later. I really am hungry."

"But... your smell..." Her scent of arousal stayed in the air, making his mouth water. He wanted to cover her pussy with his mouth, tasting every bit of her until she came undone by his tongue.

"Later," she said again, sliding her panties up her long legs. "After dinner."

The fire dragon slayer wanted to protest more, but he stayed quiet. Lucy already went above and beyond by giving him a blowjob. The least he could do was wait until after they filled their stomachs before attacking her core with his tongue.

At least that's what he thought at the time.

Natsu got dressed in a suit. Tonight was their anniversary after all. He ditched the jacket, finding it too constricting. He was used to loose clothing, so he went without a tie also. His scarf was enough to hide the fact that he left the first two buttons undone as well.

Lucy stepped out from the bathroom, looking drop-dead gorgeous. Natsu's jaw would have fallen to the floor if it weren't attached to his head. His eyes raked over her form, gulping from the image of his beautiful wife.

The celestial wizard wore an elegant red gown. It fit snug on her body, showing off her curvy figure. The dress had thin straps, the hem coming down to her knees. It matched her newly painted nails perfectly. Her golden hair was down, save the small ponytail pulled to her right side.

He looked up at her face, seeing she put on a bit of makeup. He was shocked. It didn't look like the woman had just given her husband a ridiculously great blowjob moments ago.

"You look beautiful," Natsu complimented, seeing her cheeks go pink.

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself," she admired the suit adorning her dragon. She was relieved he wasn't a playboy like Loke. There was no way she'd stand a chance against all the girls he could rope in with just his looks.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, grabbing her purse. She checked the full length mirror on the wall, making sure her makeup covered the hickeys Natsu left on her body. She smiled when she saw they looked gone. She usually loved showing off that she was marked by her dragon, but tonight was a special night, so she wanted to look her best.

"Yup, I'm-" Natsu paused, sniffing the air. "You're still aroused?"

Her blush deepened as she cleared her throat. "Just a little. It'll go away soon."

Natsu had his doubts, but he decided to trust her, even if her scent kept him alert.

They walked hand in hand to the resort's restaurant. Being a little out of character, Natsu reserved them a special table in the back corner away from the other guests. It cost extra jewels, but it was worth it to see Lucy's brown eyes light up when she realized he did the romantic act for her.

Natsu, trying to be a gentlemen, grabbed her seat for her. She thanked him, then watched as he sat down next to her. She thought it was a little odd since the table was big enough for four people to sit at, yet he chose to take the seat directly to her left.

"Why don't you sit over there?" The blonde asked, purely curious. She didn't mind him being near her, she just wanted to know why he didn't want more space, especially with the way he ate.

"I dunno," Natsu fibbed. He knew exactly why he wanted to sit by her. The smell of her arousal hadn't worn off yet. It was mocking him, teasing him! He just couldn't force himself to sit away from her. "Just wanna be close to ya."

"Alright," Lucy smiled, then narrowed her eyes. "There will be consequences if you get food on me while eating though." She'd known from previous experiences that he was a messy eater.

Natsu chuckled, not taking her threat seriously.

The waiter came to get their drink orders, then left to give them time to look over the menus. Natsu told her he wanted to get the biggest steak they served, while Lucy said she wanted something with pasta in it.

The waiter was back at the table with their drinks quickly. When they ordered their food, the waiter informed them that it would take a while to cook the largest steak, considering it was a 48 oz Porterhouse. They said they didn't mind the wait. The man collecting their menus said, "your salads will be out shortly. Enjoy." With that, he left.

Natsu grinned, mouth-watering not only from Lucy's arousal but also from the thought of sinking his teeth into that thick steak. He almost told the guy he could cook it himself with his fire magic, but then it would feel just like he was camping out during a mission. Tonight was supposed to be a special and romantic night.

Plus he was sure Lucy would have vetoed that idea.

Natsu slipped his hand under the tablecloth and gently laid it on Lucy's knee. She flinched a little in surprise, then eased into his soft touch. She hadn't expected him to touch her, so her pulse quickened in response.

Lucy sipped her wine, thinking about the great day they shared together. Her mind went through their activities, stopping a few times when she remembered something especially great. Watching Natsu touch himself in the bath was certainly a turn on.

As the blonde's mind plummeted to the gutter, Natsu let out a low growl. Lucy's sexy smell increased, filling up the air around him. He wondered if it would be more potent under the table, since the cloth acted like a barrier between him and her core.

Without much common sense, Natsu scooted his chair back and ducked under the tablecloth. Lucy's eyes went wide when she realized what happened. Two warm hands grabbed her knees, pushing her legs apart to make her feel exposed.

She looked around, seeing if anyone had seen Natsu go under the table. No one was looking back at her, so she guessed they were fine. Her heart still hammered in her chest, wondering what the hell Natsu was thinking. She almost let out an 'eep' when Natsu grabbed her hips, pulling her closer until she was slouching in her seat.

Lucy felt his hands hiking up her dress, a wave of heat hit her when Natsu's nose pressed against her panties. She knew what he was doing. Her smell always had a strong effect on the dragon slayer. She had talked about it with Levy, finding out that Gajeel acted the same way with her when she was turned on. Something about it being hard-wired into their brains to seek out their mate's scent.

She knew she could tell him to stop and he would. She knew they shouldn't be doing anything perverted in the restaurant surrounded by other people. She knew Natsu might lose control and ravish her if she didn't try to put an end to it now before it begun. She knew all this, but she didn't do anything.

The blonde swallowed hard when she felt something hot drag over her panties. Judging by the moist heat touching her, she guessed it was his tongue. She bit back a moan when his tongue flicked over her covered clit, then fisted some of the tablecloth in her hand when she felt him nip her through her panties.

Lucy looked up again, making sure they were still discreet enough. The other tables were spaced out, far enough away that she figured they'd be safe. As long as she didn't give away any-

" _Mmmm_ ," Lucy shut her eyes, dropping her head when she felt him suck her bundle of nerves through her soaked underwear. She knew it was engorged, wanting the fiery touches of her husband.

She opened an eye, making sure the coast was still clear. She couldn't believe she just moaned in public like that. His hot tongue ran down her slit again, poking in but not getting very far due to her panties.

Suddenly, she felt him pull away, only to pop his head out from under the tablecloth. She nearly screamed in surprise when that head of pink haired showed itself, desire coating the dragon slayer's eyes as he glanced up at her.

"Can I..." Natsu's voice was ragged with lust, "taste you?" His hungry eyes were locked on hers as his tongue dragged across his lips. He gave a wicked grin when he saw the blushing woman's nod. It was all he needed before going back under the table.

Natsu was not one to waste time. He knew he'd be punished for it later, but right now he didn't care. As fast as lightning, he ripped off her panties, sticking them in his pocket before getting to work. Lucy didn't have enough time to scold him before he attacked her pussy.

His mouth covered her wet folds, coating his tongue and lips with her arousal. The smell and taste were overwhelming, his head spun from the ecstasy. That didn't stop him from lapping her up, trying to get every last drop, even though it seemed all he was doing was increasing her wetness with every lick.

Every lick was like a spark through her body, heating it up with the burning desire to give herself fully to this man. She wanted him, and she was going to let him know. However, every time she opened her mouth to tell him, she remembered they were in a restaurant with other people. She held back the strangled moans and whimpers that wanted to come out from his ministrations.

Everything felt amazing. The way he licked, sucked, and even pulled at her womanhood was tantalizing. Her fingers went under the tablecloth to grip his hair, pulling him closer. Natsu didn't mind though, because he enjoyed the face full of Lucy.

She smelled intoxicating, just like she did when he first smelled her all those years ago. It was making his heart race and his hard cock throb. He was tempted to dry hump the chair to relieve some of the built up pressure in his groin, but he resisted, merely cupping his erection through his pants to ease some discomfort.

This was about Lucy getting pleasure, and judging from the soft whimpers she made, she was receiving it!

Her legs hooked over his shoulders to give him better access. Every once in a while he'd lick over her bundle of nerves, causing her thighs to clench around his face, trapping him against her opening. He almost forgot they were still in the restaurant. He wanted to call out to her, taunt her for being such a bad girl, but he stayed quiet. He didn't want to attract any attention to them.

Natsu didn't mind at all that he got his face nice and wet. He was only teasing her at this point, grazing over the nub enough to get her hyped up, but not enough to really satisfy her need. It was fun to hear her whimper for more. If he went any harder than she was sure to moan out loud.

His nose was covered in her juices, and he vaguely wondered when that part of his body even came into contact with her. He was in a daze, high on Lucy's scent. Natsu was about to focus on the real prize: Lucy's clit, when an annoying, and horrible sound rang through his ears.

It was the waiter's voice. "Here's your salads, oh... Did your husband leave?"

Natsu stopped teasing her, giving her enough relief so she could speak. "Yes, he went to the bathroom. Thank you for the salads."

"Would you like any cheese on these?"

"N-nope," Lucy said, trying to get the guy gone. Natsu heard the waiter's footsteps walking away until they faded into the background noise. A devious thought crossed his mind, so he went with it.

Natsu popped his head out from under the tablecloth again, a cheeky grin on his face. "Wanna play a game?"

"What?" She blinked down at him, confused as to why he didn't go back to pleasuring her. She ached between her thighs, needing his touches to finish her off.

"A game." His grin didn't waver. "If you finish your salad before I make you come, then you win. But, if I make you come in this seat before every bit of that salad is gone, I win."

"What's the prize?" Lucy asked, cocking her head. She was definitely intrigued, plus her stomach felt like it was clawing her from the inside.

"We can decide that later. Deal?"

Lucy knew it was a stupid deal to make. She didn't know the terms, plus the salad was actually large, filling her entire plate. It was a risky game, but she liked to play dangerously. "Deal."

Natsu went back under the table, his head disappearing behind the cloth. His lips trapped her clit, tongue going straight to work. Lucy let out a gasp when he finally reached her bundle of nerves.

Above the table, she caught someone's attention. It was a woman sitting at the next table over. Without thinking, Lucy pointed to her salad that she hadn't taken a bite of yet. "It's a pretty big salad." She felt like slapping herself. The odd look the woman gave her let her know her excuse for gasping wasn't believable. Still, it was all she had.

Lucy picked up a fork with her shaky hand, then proceeded to munch on her food. One hand went back under the table to deliver Natsu some punishment.

The dragon slayer could feel her fingernails digging into his scalp, the pain welcomed and exhilarating. One of Natsu's fingers dipped into her wetness, but not enough to penetrate her, just enough to tease. Lucy was slightly squirming against him, panting lightly as she tugged on his hair harder.

The pink haired man could feel her legs start to quiver. She was close. He ate her out like a starving man, trying to devour every bit she had to offer. Her hips wanted to buck against his mouth, but she stayed strong. She tried to eat more of her salad, but she already knew she was going to lose. Just a few more licks, a bit more sucking, and she'd-

"How's everything tasting?"

"Shit," Lucy grumbled when she felt Natsu remove himself from her core.

"Excuse me?"

The blonde looked up, mortified when she saw the waiter standing at the table. "Oh, no! Not shit, the salad is great. _Really great_ ," she wasn't exactly talking about her meal anymore. "You just umm, surprised me."

"Miss, do you need us to turn the air conditioner on over here. You're sweaty and flushed." The waiter looked at Lucy, finding her appearance alarming for someone who was supposed to just be eating a salad.

Lucy could just imagine the smirk on Natsu's face right now. "I'm fine," she lied, realizing she was in fact sweaty. "I like it hot." She flinched a little when she felt Natsu's fiery tongue lick at her inner thigh. He really was a pervert, touching her while she talked to someone else.

She would have to punish him later for sure.

When the waiter finally left, Lucy's hand went back under the table to blindly reach for her husband's head. He made it easy for her, diving into her pussy without hesitation.

His tongue submerged into her wetness, tasting her unique flavor. He was determined to make up for the break by putting as much intensity into it as he could.

Two fingers invaded her core at a fast pace as he fervently sucked on her pulsing bundle of nerves. A third finger was added, causing Lucy let out a soft moan through clenched teeth. She vaguely heard someone say, "I'll have what she's having," but the blonde ignored it. All she wanted to think about was her husband pleasuring her. She had even forgotten about her salad.

Lucy was being stretched and it felt so deliciously good. She lifted the tablecloth over his head, glad that he was still out of view from people's wandering eyes. Someone would have to stand over her to see Natsu.

She looked down to see the hunger in his lust-filled eyes. He was staring at her, almost smirking from how flushed she was in that moment. Lucy lasted less than a minute before she was coming undone.

" _Natsu_ ," Lucy whimpered as quietly as she could. Her fingers twisted painfully into his hair as she let the overwhelming sensation flood her body. She couldn't help herself. She pushed her salad to the side and laid her forehead to the table. The cool surface felt great against her flushed skin. She slowly felt herself coming back to reality, realizing once again where she was.

The married man pulled away from her sweaty body, fingers licked clean as he watched her facial expressions while she went through her orgasm. The half-hooded eyes afterwards was his favorite. She looked so peaceful, and he was proud to have done that to her.

Lucy finally sat up, looking around to see that no one was glancing their way. She gave Natsu a subtle nod before he moved to get out from under the table. Just as he emerged, a man from another table looked over. Natsu locked eyes with the guy before he saw him laugh.

The dragon slayer chuckled to himself when the guy gave him a thumbs up, clearly knowing what went down under their table. He looked at Lucy, seeing she had turned a bright red. "Hey," he said without thinking, "you match your dress now!"

His voice carried, and soon multiple people were looking their way, seeing the blonde woman with skin that looked crimson. "I. Will. Hurt. You. Later." She said through clenched teeth. The embarrassment was obvious as she avoided everyone's stares.

Natsu only laughed harder, "promise?"

She shook her head, letting out a staggered breath. She still felt the after effects of her orgasm, so she was in a relatively good mood despite the unwanted attention. As if to break the awkwardness, the waiter came back with their food.

Natsu dug into his steak while Lucy ate her pasta slowly. She savored the taste, thinking about how she was going to get revenge. She couldn't come up with anything. All she knew was he was going to pay, literally and figuratively.

Natsu paid for the check, leaving behind a big tip since he was in such a good mood. He had the taste of steak and Lucy's pussy in his mouth. Life didn't seem like it could get any better. If only he knew how wrong he was.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm, forcing him to his feet and dragging him from the restaurant. Natsu complained, saying he wanted to get some dessert. The celestial wizard simply smirked. "Oh, you'll get your dessert!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos/hits/comments!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Five: Fingers
> 
> I was worried this would be a short chapter, but it ended up being the longest so far . Funny how that worked out. How'd I do for the prompt 'moans'? I'm not completely confident in it. Let me know whatcha think!


	5. Fingers

**Chapter Five: Fingers**

Natsu and Lucy burst into their hotel room in a flash. She pulled him to the bed, then viciously began stripping him. Before he knew it he was in nothing but his boxers, but even that didn't last long because she got down on her knees and yanked them off.

As Natsu lifted his legs to stumble out of his underwear, Lucy took his half-erect cock and popped the head in her mouth. Natsu tipped his head back, moaning at the feeling of her hot wet tongue sliding over the head. She dipped the end of her tongue into the slit, then ran it down the large vein underneath.

The dragon slayer thought he was about to receive another blowjob, but blinked in surprise when he felt her mouth pull away. Before he could ask what she was doing, he saw her getting out of her dress.

Her shoes came off, one flying under the bed while the other stayed beside her. She struggled for a second with her zipper, but eventually got it, letting the material loosen around her as she unzipped her dress.

Natsu watched as she revealed more and more skin with every movement. She wasn't wearing a bra with her dress, and her panties were currently in the pocket of his pants that were now on the floor.

With both of them naked, she made her move. Lucy grabbed his hips, leading him over to the bed. She sat on it, spreading her legs to drag Natsu closer. His fully erect cock bumped against her stomach before she scooted back on the bed.

The dragon slayer grinned, wondering if they were going straight to sex. However, the little minx on the bed had other plans. She grabbed his scarf that had fallen on the edge of the bed, then handed it to him. "Tie me up."

It was a simple command, but it was enough to make his cock leap. It bobbed just like his Adam's apple did when he swallowed. "O-okay..."

He grabbed the scarf, then grinned when she held out her wrists for him. She wanted this, so he was going to give it to her. Natsu wrapped the scarf around her wrists a few times, then tied it with a simple knot. They both knew she could slip out of the scaly material easily, but it was nice to fantasize about her being trapped for a night.

"I'll be right back," Natsu said, quickly leaving to go to the bathroom. He grabbed a small towel, getting it wet with warm water. He wrung it out until it was merely damp. He already knew how dirty he wanted to get with Lucy now since she was tied up and at his mercy.

He came back, setting the towel to the side before he looked down at his wife. She had gotten in a more comfortable position with her head resting on a pillow and her arms lifted over her head. Lucy gave a dangerous smirk that made his pulse race.

"You're so sexy," he commented, getting on the bed and shuffling over to her on his knees. "So beautiful," his warm hand touched her stomach, running it up until he bumped against the bottom of her left breast, then back down until he felt the soft blonde pubic hair over her core.

She kept it trimmed, much to the dragon slayer's satisfaction. He didn't want to see it completely gone. He liked seeing a small patch of golden curls above her pussy.

"You're pretty sexy yourself," Lucy said, eyes raking over her husband's body. Everything about him screamed sexy. His arms were muscular but not bulky, his chest was firm, his abs still looked like gods sculpted them, and even his legs were nice and toned. Not to mention the nice cock sprouting from his pink wiry curls.

Natsu's cock was thick, long, and for some reason it always made Lucy's mouth water when fully erect. Right then she had to press her thighs together to alleviate some of the pulsing coming from her womanhood.

Natsu could smell Lucy's arousal. It mixed into the air, filling his nose. He scooted to her side, knees resting by her waist. His hand went lower, fingers brushing over her clit. She mewled at the touch, but it vanished as soon as his fingers did. He ran his hand up her body again, loving every inch of flesh on her.

The dragon slayer's hand cupped her left breast, giving it a gentle squeeze that he knew would get Lucy antsy. He really did enjoy teasing her. She squirmed, a small frown on her face. "Natsu, please!"

He chuckled, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. "Do you want to play?"

"Yes!"

"Good," Natsu moved his hand, shoving two fingers into her mouth. "Let's play!"

It took Lucy less than a second to get over the initial shock. She went to work, sucking on his fingers hard, then lapping them with her tongue to get them nice and wet. He thrust them into her mouth, fucking her face with his fingers. It was somewhat of a weakness of his, but he stayed strong tonight. This was just the warm up after all.

Natsu tried to lean in, but he realized he was at an awkward angle. He removed his fingers from her mouth despite her protests. The two wet fingers glided down her body, leaving behind a trail of saliva on its way to her core.

The dragon slayer slipped the two fingers into her pussy, almost shocked to feel how wet she already was. He realized he might have not needed to have her suck on his fingers anyway, but that thought wasn't enough to stop him from pushing two fingers from his left hand into her mouth.

Lucy started sucking on the new fingers, not minding the replacement now that her core was being played with. He couldn't go as deep as she wanted him to go at that angle, but it was enough to satisfy her for now.

Natsu bent over, lips wrapping around her clit to tease the sensitive spot. Lucy immediately started writhing under him, moans slipping past her lips sporadically as he licked her without mercy. She sucked his fingers hard, teeth scrapping over his digits as she tried to calm herself down. It wasn't working, because Natsu wouldn't stop playing with her.

" _Naaattsuuu_ ," she whined, but she wasn't sure what for.

The dragon slayer removed the fingers from her pussy, then moved his mouth away from her clit to smell her arousal. It was much stronger now, more potent. He glanced over to his wife's face, a devilish smirk playing on his lips. "Do you want to be my dirty girl, Luce?"

The blonde gulped, wondering what he meant by that. However, she didn't think about it because she just wanted the pleasure to return. Her words were a little muffled from his fingers in her mouth, but he still understood her. "Yes! I'll be your dirty girl! Just please touch me!"

"As you wish," Natsu removed his fingers from her mouth, then went to sit between her legs. He spread them more by pushing her thighs apart, then leaned in. His tongue flicked over her clit once, just enough to drag a whimper from her.

His right hand that was still covered in her wetness went down, slipping past her core to go lower. Lucy's eyes widened, realizing now what he meant by _dirty girl_. Natsu gave her another glance, smiling when she nodded her head.

He pressed his fingers against her asshole, rubbing over the puckered star to get it wet. He started with one finger first, pressing the pad of it into her body. Lucy relaxed herself, knowing it would hurt worse if she tensed.

He worked it in slowly, stopping a few times when he felt her tighten around him. The dragon slayer leaned in, capturing her bundle of nerves with his lips to tease her. It helped draw her attention away from the finger entering her asshole.

The second finger took a little longer to get in. He spit at the bottom of her pussy, watching as it slipped downwards until it landed on his fingers. He eased the second one in, stretching Lucy just enough to pleasure her.

When both fingers were fully in, he began thrusting. Lucy moaned as he finger-fucked her ass while licking her clit. The fingers that were just in Lucy's mouth came in to enter her pussy. The celestial wizard moaned at the feeling of four fingers in her body at once.

"Oh god, that's r-r-really good," she closed her eyes, gritting her teeth from the pleasure that came from being stretched.

Natsu hummed against her nub, causing her to shiver. Her thighs clamped around his head, keeping him in place. It was a little unfortunate because Natsu was about to pull away to admire how she looked just then, but he decided she deserved the pleasure for putting up with his dirty kinks.

" _Ah, ahhhh!_ " Lucy threw her head back, her voice cracking as she moaned, "there! Yes! _Oh yes,_ Natsu!"

The blonde's chest tinted red, along with her neck and cheeks. She let out a silent cry when Natsu sucked roughly on her clit. Her body tried to move away and get closer at the same time. She never understood why she had that kind of reaction. All she knew was that she loved the feeling of him touching her in any way possible.

"That's it Luce," the dragon slayer said when he pulled away from her swollen bundle of nerves. He took a good look at his wife, licking his lips from the erotic sight before him. Natsu smirked as he moaned, "I want you to cum all over my fingers, then I'm going to make you taste yourself as I fuck you deep into the mattress."

He felt Lucy's inner walls clamp around his fingers from his dirty talk. "Yes!"

"You'll taste how naughty you've been," Natsu growled before his tongue came out to tease her clit once again.

Lucy whimpered, arching her back to get closer to him. "Please! Sh-show me how naugh- _Ahhhh! Naaatssuu!_ " She screamed, her body unleashing a powerful orgasm that caused her to tremble.

The dragon slayer lifted his head, relishing the sight of his wife convulsing on the bed. Lucy came on his fingers and hands, coating his skin with her arousal. The air around her smelled like pure heaven, making the pink haired man's mouth water more.

Natsu bent down, pulling all four fingers from her body before running his flat tongue over her core. He felt it spasm from his touches, but she didn't tell him to stop. His mouth overlapped her opening, collecting as much of her as he could with his tongue. She tasted wonderful. He could feel himself getting overwhelmed by the taste alone.

Making sure to keep the two fingers that were previously in her ass away from her skin, Natsu's hands ran up her sides. He smirked when he felt Lucy jolt when he touched a ticklish spot. He loved being this close to her because he knew he was the only one to do it, and that she trusted him this much. He was the only man she'd been with or would ever be with.

His fingers spread her lower lips, giving him better access to sample her core. Lucy arched her back, breath becoming ragged as he went to work on her again. There would be no breaks given tonight.

Keeping his mouth on Lucy's pussy, he looked up at her. Her head tossed from side to side, her wrists still tied from his scarf. She moaned, " _Naaatssuu!_ Yes! Please give me more!" He loved hearing her beg for it. It empowered him in a way magic couldn't. She made him feel like a true dragon!

"Fuck Luce, you taste so fucking good, every single time!"

Natsu lifted up, quickly grabbing the damp towel at the edge of the bed to wipe the fingers that had been in her ass. He didn't clean off his left hand, wanting to save that for later since they were coated in Lucy's arousal.

The dragon slayer climbed on top of his wife's body, wasting no time to untie his scarf from her wrists. Once free, the blonde wrapped her arms and legs around her husband. Her head nuzzled against the crook of his neck before she started kissing him.

Her mouth opened, leaving wet kisses along his neck and shoulders. "That felt so good, Natsu." She kissed his jawline, "you make me feel amazing." Her mouth ventured to his ear before her lips lightly sucked on his earlobe, drawing out a soft moan from the dragon slayer. "I love you."

Natsu moved to kiss her lips, savoring the taste of his mate. "I. Love. You. Too." He kissed her between every word, smiling against her lips when he felt her hands grab at his body. "Can I fuck you now?"

Lucy nodded, reaching down to grab his twitching cock. She guided it to her wet opening, gasping when he rammed himself in her with no warning. " _Ooohh!_ " Lucy's nails scratched at his back, scoring the flesh with red lines. " _Fuck!_ "

Natsu rested his head against the pillow, both arms wrapped tightly around her as he fucked her fast and hard. He kept true to his words, pushing her further into the mattress with every thrust. He heard the wet sounds of his cock entering her gushing pussy. It only caused him to go harder.

"Y-y-y- _yes!_ " Lucy's moans came out broken as she felt his thick cock spread her wide. She let out a strangled whimper when he hit her sweet spot.

The dragon slayer's left hand came loose, then trailed over her skin until he reached her face. His head was still against the pillow, so he had to feel around until he found her mouth. Once he felt her lips part, he shoved his fingers into her mouth, making her taste her arousal.

The blonde's tongue flicked over Natsu's fingers, picking up every trace she could find of her juices. Natsu growled when he felt her nip his fingers, thrusting his cock in harder to reward her. Her heels dug into his ass cheeks, trying to bring him closer to her.

The dragon slayer roared before pulling out of her completely. Before Lucy could even attempt to complain about the empty feeling he left her with, he flipped them until she was on all fours and he was positioned behind her.

Natsu entered her again, this time getting deep into the pussy he loved so much. His hands grabbed her hips, ramming into her nice and hard. She dipped her upper body down, teeth biting the pillow as she muffled her moans.

The dragon slayer loved this position since it gave him a nice view of her perfect ass. He saw that Lucy was holding her sounds back, but that just wouldn't do. He shoved the thumb of his right hand into his mouth, getting it wet before bringing it down to her behind.

Natsu rubbed his thumb over her asshole a few times before pressing inwards. She released her bite on the pillow, letting out a guttural moan at the feeling of his cock and thumb in her body. Lucy could hear her heartbeat in her ears, blood roaring almost as loud as her voice when she screamed, " _NATSUUUU_!"

The dragon slayer grunted, mind foggy with pleasure. "God Lucy! Can I fuck your ass? _Please!_ "

Lucy didn't hesitate. "Yes! Just hurry. I'm almost there!"

Natsu's head spun as he pulled out of his wife's dripping pussy. He looked down, seeing the way his cock shined from her wetness. Grabbing himself, he rubbed the tip of his cock against her asshole. He had stretched her a little during their foreplay, but he didn't know if it was enough to make this easy on her. There was only one way to find out, so he slowly pushed himself against her, immediately feeling resistance as he tried to penetrate the tight passage.

The dragon slayer pulled back, not thinking twice before diving down to lick her pussy. Getting that amazing taste in his mouth, he moved up, tongue flicking over her twitching asshole before he spit on her entrance.

He needed her nice and wet for this. The more lubricated the better. He'd heard of stories where people went in dry, but he would never do that to Lucy. When it came to anal, he wanted her to feel nothing but pleasure.

Lucy blushed when she felt his hot saliva touch her anus. She felt self-conscious about that particular area, but she trusted Natsu not to make fun of her. She knew he would take care of her. He licked at her hole again, smearing in his spit.

Natsu slipped two fingers from his left hand back into her pussy, getting them soaked before pulling out to try on her ass. Since she took two earlier, he started with two. As he pushed his way in, he felt a lot less resistance than when he tried to use his cock. They didn't do anal very often, so he always had to warm her up before hand. This wasn't something they could just do without prepping.

The dragon slayer's cock throbbed painfully as he fingered her ass. He spread his fingers inside her, loosening her up for what was to come. Natsu brought his hand up to his mouth, spitting over a third finger before bringing it back down to join the others.

Lucy let out a grunt when she felt him press in three fingers. She knew it was necessary for this type of sex, but it always made her feel weird. She knew she should probably be grossed out, but for some reason when Natsu stretched her ass like that she got turned on in a way that scared her.

Lucy jutted her ass out, face falling against the bed as her hands went to knead her breasts. "More!" She demanded, moaning when he increased his speed. She felt a sharp pain on her ass cheek, knowing the familiar piercing feeling of Natsu biting her skin. Her fingers pinched and pulled at her nipples, wanton gasps and whimpers escaping her as she shamelessly called out his name.

"Natsu! I'm ready! Fuck my ass!"

Natsu didn't need to be told twice.

He pulled his fingers out slowly, not wanting to hurt her in the process. He used the wet wash cloth on the edge of the bed to clean his fingers as quickly as he could. He knew they would both need to properly clean up after this, so right then he just went for 'good enough'.

Natsu tossed the small towel to the floor before getting in position. He noticed that his cock was drying up, so he spit into his hand twice and rubbed his shaft with the fingers that fucked Lucy's ass. He let out a soft moan before deciding that he was wet enough.

Once again, he guided his cock to her asshole, this time more confident that she was ready for him. He pressed, groaning when her ring of muscles gave way to let him in. The tip of his dick entered her body, instantly feeling the tightness and heat that only came from her dark passage. Fucking Lucy's ass was a luxury he always took pleasure in.

As much as he wanted to fuck her senseless, he slowly eased in. It wasn't a race, wanting both of them to enjoy this. Besides, the more she enjoyed it, the better the chances became of her agreeing to it again in the future.

Natsu was three inches in when he felt Lucy's ass sucking him in. The feeling was incredible! He had to clench his teeth just to suppress the fire dragon's roar that wanted to come out of him. Sweat trickled down his body as he tried to calm the heat blazing within him. He huffed, out of breath but still pushing. His cock was squeezed as he continued to enter her tightest hole.

Lucy really let go of her shame when she moaned loudly as he pushed his way into her. She felt every inch of his hot cock splitting her open. He was careful, making sure it didn't hurt as he penetrated her. Her insides burned deliciously from the slow impact.

She turned her face to the side, locking eyes with Natsu. He let out a sharp breath when he saw the intense gaze in her eyes. He wanted her so badly, so he took her. Two more inches slid in faster than before, causing Lucy's back to bow. She panted, not caring that her body had begun to sweat more. It was exhilarating having Natsu desire her this much.

"Fuck," Natsu grunted when he was almost all the way in her. He still had another inch or two to go, but it didn't feel like her body was ready to take it yet. He'd have to ease her into it. He waited there, letting her get adjusted to the newest intrusion before moving.

Lucy breathed through the feeling of being spread wide. There was some minor discomfort, but no pain. She was thankful to have Natsu as her lover. As wild as he was, he could sure hold back when needed. She thanked him with a grunt when he pulled a little out, only to push in further.

Lucy bit her bottom lip, her hands balling into fists. She let out a cry when he thrust into her again, whimpering when he stopped. "Natsu, _please!_ " She wanted him to fuck her hard, but he wouldn't do it. Instead he tortured her with slow, even thrusts.

The celestial wizard surged back, trying to quicken the pace. Natsu only accommodated, moving with her so the pace stayed the same. The broken whimpers that spilled from her lips made him drunk on lust.

"You sound great, Luce," Natsu moaned. He threw his head back, staying still as Lucy fucked her ass on his cock. " _Feel_... fucking great too!" His green eyes slammed shut, his own breath coming out scattered as she took him fast.

"Damn," the dragon slayer groaned when he felt his cock slide deeper into her ass. It was scorching inside, sucking him in that tight passage. He loved anal! It was dirty, sexy, and so naughty! The way Lucy's arousal increased always got to him, making him crave more.

" _Fuck!_ " He grabbed her hips, stilling her. She whimpered once before a loud gasp escaped her parted lips. Natsu rammed into her hard, hunching over her as his mind went blank for a moment.

One hand braced himself on the bed while the other came under her to grab at one of her breasts. They were smashed into the bed due to Lucy's angle, but he still managed to find a nipple to tease as his cock pulled out, then plunged back into her needy body.

" _Yes!_ " Lucy mewled, a smile on her face and red blush coating her cheeks. She was in heaven as he fucked her. " _Natsu!_ Please!"

He had no idea what she was begging for but he didn't have the mind to ask. He was lost in his own actions, no room for thinking. His cock slid into her body, feeling those tight walls squeeze him as he fucked her. When Lucy let out a grunt, he leaned back, straightening up to look down at his wife.

His cock disappeared into her ass, only to reappear a split second later. His lips curved upwards as a lewd thought entered his mind. His tongue swished around his mouth, getting it prepared.

Natsu's mouth was dry from panting, but he still managed to create some saliva to spit onto his cock. However, when he went to do the deed, he missed. Aiming spit while fucking Lucy's ass was a challenge that he wasn't ready for. He watched as his spit dripped down her lower back, sliding over her soft skin to land where their bodies joined. He groaned, it was erotic to watch!

Lucy surged back to meet his thrusts, taking in all of his thick cock. Her mouth hung open, saliva and screams slipping past her lips. "Yes! _AHHH fucking yes!_ Come on Natsu! Pound me! Pound me into the mattress!"

Natsu obliged, gripping her hips tighter as he rammed his cock into her with the tenacity of a dragon. "Damn!" He felt his body tense up. He was close, but mentally he wasn't ready yet. He still had to get Lucy to come for him. Her coming from anal was one of his most favorite things in the world, and he intended on making that happen tonight.

He fucked her ass as hard as he could, driving into her body as she wailed for more. He laughed, though it sounded strained. "Have you been a bad girl, Luce?"

The blonde nodded her head, screaming, " _yes!_ Yes I've been bad!"

"I see," he thrust in her, panting from the feeling of being squeezed in. Even after fucking her with his huge cock, she was still tight. He blinked through the sensation as he asked in a salacious voice, "do you want to be punished?"

Any other time Lucy would tell Natsu he was hanging out with Virgo too much, but she wasn't thinking about her spirit as she begged, "yes! _Please!_ Punish me Natsu! Punish your bad girl! I need it! I need you to punish me! Fuck my ass and _punish me!_ " She didn't even realize she was saying the word 'punish' too much.

Natsu groaned from her words. He knew Lucy could talk dirty, but damn! "If... that's what you wish," one of his eyes was shut as he tried to regain control. Lucy's crude begging almost made him spill his seed right there, but he held out. It was already great, but he wanted to make it incredible.

He lifted up his right hand, eyes zeroing in on his prize. With a fast strike, he slapped her ass. The reward was instant.

" _Nngghhh!_ " Natsu nearly saw stars as Lucy's ass clamped around his cock. "Feels so good! Wrapped around! My cock!" He slapped her ass again, spurring on another round of squeezing.

"More!" Lucy screamed, jutting her ass out as far as she could. Her fingers played with her nipples, pinching and twisting them to the point that they turned red. She wouldn't be surprised if they bruised from the rough play. When Natsu hesitated to slap her again, she said in a demanding tone, "damn it, Natsu! I said more! Spank me now!"

The sound of a hand smacking an ass cut through her moans. He hit her harder this time, causing her throat to clench up and her brain to stop for a second. Natsu's eyes went wide. He was debating whether or not to spank her again. He had been staring at the red spots on her ass, wondering if she would be alright, but then she commanded him to do it again, so he did.

"I'm sorry," he stopped thrusting into her, holding himself in her body as he waited for her to say something. "Did I hurt you?"

"Yes!" She moaned, hips coming back to try to get some friction. "It felt amazing! Please, don't stop!"

Natsu clenched his teeth. He didn't know if he should continue, but who was he to deny Lucy what she said she wanted? Instead of hitting the same ass cheek, he slapped the other one, not as hard this time because there was already a bruise showing up where he bit her. He knew Lucy wanted more... wanted to test their limits, but he did not want to truly hurt her.

Lucy must have sensed his hesitation, because she mewled, " _yes!_ Just like that!"

He felt the corners of his lips pull up. "God you're beautiful." He thrust in deeper, holding himself there as he spanked her again. The way she tightened up on him caused his vision to blur for a moment. It felt incredible.

"Luce, _fuck!_ I-I don't think I can," he grunted, sweat dripping down his body. "I'm not gonna last," he rammed in again, panting as he felt his cock throb.

He hunched over her again, chest pressed against her back as he used his right hand to keep him up. His left hand came under her, searching for her sensitive button. When Lucy gasped he knew he found it.

Natsu's fingers rubbed back and forth over her clit, not letting up as he fucked her ass again, this time slowly. " _Luce_ ," his voice came out rough. His throat was dry, his vision blurry. He could barely think past the overwhelming pleasure building up. He would release soon, but he couldn't until Lucy did first.

The dragon slayer warmed up his cock, his lips kissing at her sweaty skin, but not biting. "So amazing," he praised, slamming into her again. She arched her back, wailing from the feeling of her ass being filled up by his cock.

Her fingers worked on her nipples while he took care of her bundle of nerves. She knew she was on the verge of a climax, so she let herself go. " _Naaaghh, Naatt_ \- Oh fuck! _Na, Natsuuu!_ " Her body almost fell when her orgasm washed over her. Natsu had to grab onto her to keep her from crumbling on the bed.

As Lucy went through her release, he let go too. " _Nnngghhh_ , Fuck!" Natsu growled, feeling his cum spurt into her ass. It was tighter than her pussy, with not a lot of room for his sperm. He could feel it pushing back against him, satisfying the dirtier and kinkier parts of his mind.

Lucy trembled in his arm, her body spasming from the aftershock. Natsu breathed in heavily, trying to smell her orgasm and take in more oxygen. He was worn out, and needed a shower now.

Slowly, he pulled himself out of Lucy. She let out a whimper, but otherwise was fine with him retreating. Some of his cum leaked out of her hole when his tip left her body. He swore it was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

With Natsu out, he carefully guided her to lay down, only to pick her back up into his arms. He didn't say anything, not wanting to embarrass her over what was about to happen. The dragon slayer went to the bathroom, glad the door was opened already, then placed Lucy on the toilet. Neither said anything as he turned on the faucet and closed the door, leaving her there alone.

After a minute or so, Natsu heard the toilet flush, followed by the shower starting up. That was his cue to join. He stepped into the bathroom, smelling the overwhelming scent of the deodorant lacrima. He almost chuckled, but decided not to for her sake.

There sex was about being judgement-free. It also meant they wouldn't purposely try to embarrass each other afterwards. During was fine, as long as it was meant for teasing and not meant to cause emotional harm. The more extreme sex they had required them to be open-minded and patient.

Natsu slipped into the shower just as Lucy was coming out. They shared blushes and smiles, but still said nothing. The dragon slayer started with his cock first, lathering up his hand to wash his genitals. After they were nice and clean, he washed the rest of him.

When he emerged from the shower he saw that Lucy was already in the other room. He guessed she changed, maybe even went to sleep. He knew how exhausting anal sex was for her. He certainly felt tired too.

Natsu used his fire to dry off in an instant, silently mocking the towels folded on the shelves. He threw on a pair of boxers, knowing they weren't going anywhere else tonight. He could dress for comfort.

He walked into the main room, seeing Lucy sitting on the bed. She was smiling at her husband, causing him to smile too. He padded over to her, wrapping her in a hug. The angle was a little awkward, with him actually hugging her head while her cheek was pressed against his abs, but it still felt special.

"Thank you for that," Natsu said, letting one hand go to trail down her back. She wore a camisole, allowing him to see the goosebumps rise over her skin when he touched her. "You were amazing," he praised, wanting her to know just how much he appreciated her.

"You were too," she mumbled against his stomach. "Happy anniversary."

"Oh!" Natsu's eyes went wide. "Before I forget, I got you something!" He pulled away from her, a huge grin on his face. He went over to the large suitcase he brought. All his clothes were in his backpack because he didn't want to get the two bags confused. Everything in the suitcase had a specific purpose, and he wasn't ready for Lucy to see the items hiding in there just yet. _'Tomorrow,'_ he grinned, looking at a certain object he was sure Lucy would love.

As he grabbed a gift bag from his suitcase, he heard his wife say, "Oh, wait. Let me get your present too." He watched as she went over to her bag, pulling out a rather large box wrapped in red paper.

Natsu closed his suitcase, then walked back to the bed where Lucy was already waiting for him. She smiled, handing him the gift. "Here, open mine first!"

"Okay," Natsu set the gift bag he pulled out to the side. As much as he wanted to delicately open her present, his patience wasn't allowing it. His nails ripped at the wrapping paper, tearing it to shreds.

When the paper was removed, he gasped. "Whoa," he tapped on a clear box, shocked when runes came up. They looked just like the ones Freed used for his script magic. "What is it?" It was honestly a dumb question, but he was in a daze. Sitting in the see through box was a dancing flame. The ball of fire burned brightly, yet he didn't feel any heat coming from it.

Lucy smiled as she explained. "I got help from a few people to make this gift happen. First I had to ask Freed to put an enchantment on the box. That's how the flame is in there without oxygen."

Natsu took a second glance at the box. Sure enough, there were no holes to give the fire air. "That's pretty cool. So is it a special flame or something? Or just plain old fire? Either way this is awesome!"

The celestial wizard sat down on the bed, patting beside her for her husband to join her. "It's special." When Natsu was seated, she continued. "I contacted Flare to have her get the present."

"Flare?" Natsu's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember who that was. "Oh, the redhead from the Sun Village?" After Lucy nodded, he looked back down to the box in his hand. "Then... Is this?"

"Yeah. It's a piece of the eternal flame." Lucy's heart melted when she saw the excitement flicker in Natsu's eyes. "It's part of Atlas Flame."

The dragon slayer's gaze landed on his mate. "You did all this for me?"

"Like I said, I got help," she was glad he seemed to like his gift. She knew how much family meant to him, so having a piece of Atlas Flame was a treasure he would hoard for the rest of his life - _if he didn't decide to eat it that is_.

Natsu lifted the box, bringing it up until his nose pressed against it. "This is really cool though. Wish I could talk to him."

Lucy sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he said as he stared at the flickering flame. He wanted to run his hands through it, to feel the warmth of his family. He resisted, not wanting to ruin the magic encasing the fire. He had a feeling once he opened it he wouldn't be able to just close it up like new again.

Natsu only knew Atlas Flame for a bit, but he still felt connected to the dragon. He was a friend of Igneel's, so that made him a friend of his as well. Dragons and dragon slayers needed to stick together - _even if that counteracted the slayer's purpose_.

"Do you like it though?" Lucy asked, cutting through his thoughts.

He gave her a toothy grin, eyes shutting as he said, "I love it!"

"That's good. I figured you could either keep it or eat it."

Natsu scoffed, but he held a teasing smile. "Eat the flames of my dead Uncle? You're pretty twisted Luce."

"Hey!" She puffed out her cheeks, face going red. "You're the one who ate his flames when he was alive!"

"True. I dunno though. I think I want to keep him around." There was a pause before he said, "besides you and Happy, he's my only other family." Igneel was gone. He found out the hard way that his adoptive father was within his body the whole time, only to be released and killed the same day.

Natsu missed Igneel with all his heart, but he knew his father died trying to fight off Acnologia. He was just trying to save everyone, save him. After seeing Igneel die, he fell into depression. Lucy was the only one to drag him out. Others tried, but she was always there to lend a listening ear, or to sit quietly with him while he dealt with the pain.

He was tempted to leave for a while. The events that happened surrounding Igneel's death made him think he wasn't strong enough, so he wanted to leave to train. However, he couldn't go through with it. When he pressed pen to paper to write Lucy a goodbye note, he stopped. He couldn't do that to his mate... To his love...

"Thank you," Natsu muttered, feeling a familiar prick behind his eyes. He refused to cry, not wanting to spoil the mood.

Lucy hugged him, knowing he was thanking her for more than just the gift. She remembered the awful time they shared after Tartaros. Natsu lose Igneel, and she lost Aquarius. They both lost people precious to them. She was just glad they were able to turn to each other for help, otherwise she didn't know how she'd make it through without feeling isolated and lonely.

"You're welcome," Lucy said in a soft voice. "We'll have to bring it to Freed every now and then to cast the spell again. It won't last forever. He said it should last for at least a few months at a time."

"That's good," Natsu nodded, knowing there were limits to every magic.

"So," Lucy started, changing the subject. "What'd you get for me?"

The dragon slayer's eyes went wide at the question. "Damn it!"

Lucy jolted away from him, her ears ringing from his outburst. "What is it? Did you forget it?" She looked at the gift bag, confused at his behavior.

"No," he huffed, steam pouring from his mouth as he burned hot. "I'm just realizing that I should've gone first! My present isn't as good." He sulked, setting the box with the flame behind him.

"It's alright," Lucy assured him, "It's not a competition."

That only made him pout more. "You're only saying that 'cause you already won."

The celestial wizard laughed, shaking her head. "Can I just see it?"

Natsu reluctantly agreed. "Okay... but don't be upset."

"I promise I won't be upset. I'm already happy because of this vacation. Anything else is just icing on the cake."

He looked in her deep brown eyes, finding no traces of deceit. He still felt bad that his present wasn't as great, but he still wanted to give it to her. He had spent a lot of time trying to find it for her.

Natsu twisted, grabbing the little gift bag and handing it to Lucy. He would have wrapped it up like she did for his gift, but he didn't have the patience. His wife took it, smiling at the pink bag that read "Happy Anniversary" on the front. Her hands slipped inside, touching something flat and thin first.

Lucy pulled out an envelope, a seal with the letter 'N' on the flap. "You got me a card?"

"Sorta..." He blushed, already feeling embarrassed over what was written. He watched as she opened the envelope, pulling out a folded up piece of paper.

**Hey Lucy,**

**I know it's been awhile since we've written to each other, but there's some things I wanted to talk about and I wanted to write them down so you can read this later if you want too. Plus I know you've been dying to see my awesome handwriting again!**

Lucy smiled already. She caught a spelling and grammar error, but she let it slide. Natsu hardly wrote to her, so this was already special.

**I just wanted to talk about us. Ever since the day we first got together, I didn't think I could love you any more than I did in that moment. I was wrong. So very wrong. Every day I fall more in love with you. Your smile, your laugh, that cute face you make whenever I annoy you. I fell for it all.**

Lucy resisted the urge to scrunch her face up just like what he was talking about. She knew he found it adorable, even though she couldn't figure out why.

**You're so nice to me, so sweet. You challenge me, make me think more about life, and think more about myself. I love spending time with you. I love making you laugh. Of course we both already know exactly when I fell in love with you. On Sirius Island... But somewhere during our time together I started to fall deeper in love with you.**

Her cheeks were crimson from reading his letter. She had no idea Natsu could be so sweet. She had an idea, but seeing it in writing... It took her breath away.

**When I asked you to marry me, part of me was scared you'd say no. I mean, we were already mates, but I still feared you wouldn't want to be more than that. You're amazing, and I'm just a destructive idiot. I feel like the luckiest man in the world to be with you. I love you Lucy, and I'm so glad we're celebrating our two year anniversary now.**

Lucy felt tears collect in the corners of her eyes. Her heart warmed from his words. "You're not an idiot," she mumbled, voice thick from her urge to cry. "I don't mean it when I say it..."

Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulder, saying, "I know," before resting his forehead on her shoulder. He waited for her to continue reading his letter, his own heart pounding wildly. He wasn't the best with words, but he tried hard when it came to writing to her. He wanted her to know just how happy she made him.

**I can't even imagine what my life would be like right now if you weren't in it, and honestly I don't want to even entertain the thought. I love you, so very much. Every day that we're together just shows me how much we've grown and how far we've come. I'm glad to have you as my best friend, my mate, and my wife.**

The tears finally spilled down Lucy's red cheeks. She didn't know she could be so emotional over a letter. She leaned against Natsu, letting him be her rock. He was always there to support her, whether it was on a mission, or with her dreams to be an author. He was always there for her.

**We don't know what lies ahead, but I know we can make it through as long as we stick together. Be it dark guilds, or debt, we will see it to the end.**

She let out a giggle, glad that he was still silly even in the heartfelt letter.

**I'm so glad we got stuck in a cave together, because without that time with you, I'm not sure I would have summoned the courage to tell you how I felt. Part of me thinks I would have stayed oblivious and never realized how I felt about you.**

The same could be said about herself. She hadn't realized just how much she loved Natsu until they were alone in that situation. Lust might have brought them closer, but love kept them together.

**I don't regret being your friend, best friend, mate, boyfriend, fiancé, or husband. And I will never regret being by your side. You can come to me with anything, and I will always be there to listen. I love you Lucy, and I'm so glad we get to celebrate our 2nd year anniversary together.**

**Love, your husband, Natsu.**

Lucy read the note once again before folding it back up. By then her eyes were watery, her vision blurring. She turned to Natsu, feeling his warm arms pull her into an embrace. "I love you, Natsu." She smiled, feeling the heat from his body against herself. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too," he said, content with the moment they were in. He felt a lot better now about his gift. Especially since she hadn't even gotten to the other part yet. "Hey Luce, there's something else in the bag."

"What?" She asked, pulling away to wipe the tears from her eyes. She looked down at the gift bag, seeing a lump under some tissue paper. She lifted it, removing the paper and gasping. "You got this for me?"

"Yeah," Natsu smiled as she inspected her present.

In her hands was a dark brown pouch. Inside was a soft, pink liner. A key ring was attached to the inside to house her celestial keys. "I got you a new pouch for your gate keys since the other one has some damage."

That wasn't the only reason he got her another one. That day they got trapped in the cave he burned her key pouch. He felt horrible afterwards. The next few weeks after they got out of the cave he went around to different towns trying to find a replacement. None were as good as the one he destroyed.

Natsu had almost given up until he found that one a month ago while out on a job. It was perfect, so he bought it and hid it from her until this moment. The smile on her face and the wonder in her eyes was enough to tell him that she was happy with the gift.

"I love it! Thank you!" She crushed him in a hug, twisting her body and bringing him with her. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Natsu chuckled, "you're welcome!" He guessed his gifts were pretty good after all. He was glad they knew each other so well. He remembered a time when he thought Lucy would like a frog as a present. Now that they'd been together for years, he knew her almost as well as she knew herself. It made things easier... It made things _comfortable_.

Lucy pulled back, planting a kiss on his lips. She smiled against him, wanting to say 'thank you' more but also wanting to continue kissing him. She went with the latter, their lips moving against each others until they both laid down on the bed.

Natsu was the one to finally separate the kiss, saying if they kept going then he wasn't going to want to stop, and they both needed their sleep. When Lucy asked why, he just grinned.

"What... What does that mean?"

The dragon slayer laughed as he said, "tomorrow we're going to a festival!"

Natsu knew there was more to it than that, but he couldn't ruin the surprise just yet. He needed to recover, and so did she. With what he had planned for tomorrow, they would both need to be rested.

Lucy accepted his answer, snuggling against him to get more comfortable. "I guess I am pretty tired," she yawned, causing him to yawn too. "And my butt hurts."

Natsu laughed, followed by Lucy. "Yeah," he snickered, "I can imagine." Feeling exhausted now that the hype of their gift-giving was over, he sat up. "I'll go put these things away before bed." Grabbing the key pouch and letter to slip them back in the gift bag, he set them along with his box containing a flame on the room's desk.

The dragon slayer turned off the lights before returning to bed, happy about how the day turned out and excited about the day ahead of them tomorrow. He thought about the amazing third day they had at the resort as they fell asleep with the flame lighting up the corner of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a NALU anal scene! Yay! How did it turn out? I'd really like to know your opinions. Thank you for the support! The kudos/hits/comments are very appreciated!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Six: Toys
> 
> *In this story Natsu didn't leave Lucy or the guild after the events from Tartaros.


	6. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter is over 12k words long. There was no way I could split it up, so you get it all at once! Enjoy! But also make sure beforehand that you have enough time to read it. :)

**Chapter Six: Toys**

The next morning started about the same as the one before. Lucy got up first, getting ready for the day ahead while Natsu slept in. When the fire dragon slayer finally got up, he changed into normal clothes so they could go get something to eat.

During breakfast Natsu asked Lucy what all she wanted to do at the festival. He said there would be food stands, games, and even live music. He was excited, seeing as he hadn't been to a festival in a while.

Lucy said she would be happy with whatever he wanted to do, so long as he didn't overeat and get sick. To that the dragon slayer smiled, "no promises!"

When they finished eating, Natsu led Lucy to the festival. It wasn't hard figuring out where it was held, since there were many signs giving directions. Plus it seemed like the crowd around them was heading there as well.

After Natsu paid for their tickets, they went in. The first thing the married couple did was walk around. They wanted to get a feel for the place, then see what they wanted to do.

"Let's go on that ride!" Natsu pointed to a mini roller coaster.

Lucy had no problems with that, until they got on the ride that is. Once the bars came down to secure them in, a thought occurred to the blonde. "Is there a magic circle here too?"

"No, why?" Natsu asked, a huge grin on his face.

Lucy's eyes widened in horror. "What about your-"

The ride started, sending the carts rushing down the tracks. Natsu realized immediately what she was going to ask when he felt his stomach churn. It felt like someone was wringing his stomach out, just like they would do to a sponge filled with water.

He gulped, trying to keep the puke down. The last thing he wanted to do was throw up on this ride, potentially getting everyone - _including Lucy_ \- covered in vomit.

Natsu swallowed down the bile taste while Lucy tried to pat his hair. With the bumpy ride it felt more like she was bopping him on the head, but the gesture was appreciated even if it didn't make him feel better.

When the ride finally stopped, Natsu was seeing stars. Lucy had to help him get up, walking him to the nearest trash can so he could get rid of the effects from his motion sickness.

After throwing up, he felt a lot better. The two decided to avoid anything involving motion since their wasn't magic there to help him out. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand, pulling him towards a row of vendors to check out.

The day went on with Natsu and Lucy dragging each other to different spots. They ate, laughed, and of course caused a little trouble -mainly Natsu when he tried to take the fire from a grill at a food stand.

All in all it was a fun day at the festival. On their way back to the hotel, Natsu wrapped an arm around his wife as she went on and on about how much fun she had with him today.

"I think my favorite part was the ring toss game," Lucy said, clutching a giant stuffed animal to her chest.

Natsu grumbled, "those games are rigged!"

A bubbly laugh left her mouth, "you're just saying that because you lost every time."

"I still don't understand how you were able to win," the dragon slayer ground his teeth together. He had wasted so much money trying to win Lucy a prize, only to find out that she had a natural talent for tossing plastic rings on empty bottles. It aggravated him some, but only because he wasn't able to win the prize for her himself.

_'At least she got it in the end...'_

"Thanks for the surprise! It was great," Lucy leaned in closer to Natsu, loving the warmth he provided. They were still a bit away from the hotel, so the air was chilly from Mt. Hakobe.

Natsu merely chuckled to himself, thinking, _'that wasn't the surprise...'_ She would find out soon enough, so he kept quiet.

As they got closer to the hotel, the air began to warm up. Natsu said it was natural for the magic circle. Since it heated up the air within it, the air outside it slowly raised in temperature as well. It was no different from someone turning on a heater outside. The air around it is bound to get warm.

Once they stepped into the magic circle, Lucy felt the air heat up tremendously. "It's still crazy to me that it changes so much."

Natsu shrugged, only feeling a slight change in the temperature. His body always worked to keep him around the same degree, so he hardly noticed things like that unless it was a huge drop or rise in temperature.

Natsu looked down at his wife, admiring the sweet smile on her lips. He could only imagine the types of faces she would make when he got to her tonight. He could feel himself hardening in his pants from the thoughts alone.

They made it into the resort, then took the stairs to the top floor. Once again Lucy wondered why Natsu requested a room at the very top. At first she had figured he had a reason, but they were already a few days into their vacation and she hadn't seen any benefits. She slowly dismissed the thought when they made it to their floor.

Natsu opened their hotel room, letting his wife go in first. "Take a shower," he commanded as he closed the door.

Lucy raised a brow, about to question him. She didn't feel dirty, so the shower was a little strange. She had already planned on taking one at night, but now felt odd since they seemed to be having fun. She really didn't want it to end. "Why?"

"Trust me," he grinned, his sharp teeth exposed. "It'll be better this way."

Slowly she nodded, trusting her husband. "Okay," she went to her suitcase to get a change of clothes, but Natsu stopped her.

He placed a warm hand on her arm, gently pulling her away. "I'll pick out your clothes."

She almost huffed, wanting to say she could decide for herself, but she held her tongue. Natsu had never requested to pick out her clothes before, so there had to be a specific reason. "Alright..."

Lucy went to the bathroom to get ready for her shower while Natsu went to his luggage. When he heard the water start, he opened his suitcase up. He already had the clothes he wanted her to wear folded up together. He picked the pile up, bringing them over to the bed.

Natsu's mind filled with lewd thoughts of what he wanted to do to his wife later tonight, but he pushed them away, not wanting to get hard too soon. There was so much more to prepare before he could allow himself to succumb to his own desires.

His ears perked up when he heard the shower cut off. It would only be a matter of time before she was dried off and entering the main room. He rifled through the clothes quickly to make sure everything was still there. He nodded when he saw nothing was missing.

When Lucy opened the bathroom door, clad only in a towel, he grinned. "That was fast," he said as he watched her dry her hair with another towel.

"Is that okay?" She had no idea what was going on with Natsu, so she decided to be cautious. Usually when he got an idea they ended up having to pay for something, usually damages.

"Absolutely," he pointed to the pile of clothes, then walked past her to the bathroom. "Get dressed. I'll be out soon."

When her husband closed the door, she cocked her head. He was really acting weird... _Well_... Weirder than usual.

She finished drying her hair, then brushed out the tangles. She was just glad she left the brush in the main room, otherwise she'd be walking around with a bird's nest on her head.

When she was finished, she walked over to the bed to see what Natsu picked out for her. Instantly her face warmed up when she saw the first item. It was her black and red lace bra that snaps open in the front. She hadn't worn it in a while, so she guessed Natsu was saying he wanted to see her in it again. Matching the bra was a thong made of the same material.

She removed her towel, then proceeded to put on the underwear. It would make sense if this was all he wanted her to wear, so it puzzled her when she saw more clothes underneath.

Lucy shrugged before putting on the black, long-sleeved button up shirt. She hadn't worn it for over a year because it was too tight on her, but she put it on regardless of the discomfort. It made her breasts press against the shirt, lightly teasing her nipples.

The next article of clothing made her chest flush. It was a micro skirt. She'd never seen it before, but judging from the price tag still attached to it, she guessed it was another gift from Natsu.

She removed the tag, not even wanting to see how much he paid for it. Okay, she took a peek. It was a bad idea since it jump-started her heart. "Te-te-" She gulped, wondering why on Earthland he paid, "ten thousand jewels? For a skirt!"

She almost passed out from that alone. Years ago that was easily one seventh of her rent. She didn't even spend that much on clothing when she was single!

She looked at the tag again, seeing it was from Heart Kreuz. "Oh... That's why..." It was a skirt from their lingerie collection, though she wondered what the hell Natsu was doing buying a skirt like this in the first place, especially for that price!

Lucy seethed as she slipped it on. She'd have to talk to him about wasting money like this later. She walked over to the mirror, turning around. "Oh damn!" The skirt barely covered half of her round ass. She now understood why Natsu bought it. He wanted to see her assets without having to get her undressed.

Lucy shook her head as she walked back to the bed. The next item to put on was a pair of thigh high black stockings. She blushed, knowing Natsu had a kink for stockings during sex.

She happily put them on, knowing Natsu would surely get fired up from seeing her dressed up like this. She decided she could forgive him for spending so much, especially since the clothing alone was getting her turned on. The bra and tight shirt rubbed at her nipples, hardening them despite the cramped space. The thong caressed her bundle of nerves with every movement she made, causing her to shift her hips a lot more than she usually would. The micro skirt made her feel sexy, especially when she glanced over to the full-body mirror hanging from the wall.

Lucy looked at the last item, then paled. It was a pair of three inch, black high heels. Her butt was already partially on display from the short skirt. If she wore those heels he'd surely be able to see her entire ass without even trying.

"Damn Natsu..."

She let out a short laugh as she sat down to put the heels on. Once she stood up, she walked over to the mirror to check herself out. Lucy smiled at her reflection. Even though she felt extremely exposed, she also felt insanely sexy. Her hands came up to trace over the curves of her breasts, fingers lingering when they rubbed over the small bumps that were as hard as rocks. Her hands continued down, feeling her hourglass waist before she brought both hands to her womanhood. Her middle finger slid over the skirt, dipping under it to touch her thong.

Lucy's breath became heavy when the pad of her finger rubbed small circles over her clit. The panties were still in the way, but she didn't mind. The material was soft, caressing her sensitive spot as her finger picked up speed.

Her other hand moved to grab at her ass, roughly groping it as she imagined Natsu touching her instead. He always knew how to find her weak spots.

She was just about to slip her hand inside her panties when she heard the shower in the bathroom cut off.

She immediately jerked her hands away from her body, keeping them at her sides as she tried to remain calm. There was no point in hiding the fact that she was touching herself. Natsu would surely smell her arousal in the air.

Lucy brought her middle finger up to her nose, taking a sniff. Though it was very faint, she still smelled the tiniest bit of arousal on the digit. To her it was barely noticeable, but to Natsu's sharp nose, he would figure it out in an instant.

 _'Good,'_ she thought as she squeezed her thighs together to ease the aching of her core. _'If he thinks I've been a bad girl he'll want to punish me.'_

Lucy's face fell when she realized she just sounded like Virgo. _'I need some help... Serious help...'_

Lucy didn't have time to think about that as she heard the bathroom door open. She glanced up, seeing Natsu wearing nothing but his loose white shorts. Her eyes traced over the firm muscles on his chest down to the toned abs adorning his torso. His tan skin glistened from the water droplets still clinging to the dragon slayer's body.

Brown eyes went south, caught on the sight of his pink happy trail that led down to his pants. She had no idea why she liked seeing it, but she wouldn't deny the rush it sent through her body every time she got the chance to see it. She guessed it was similar to why Natsu liked seeing her in stockings. It was just something they liked, and there was no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed of it.

As long as she was with Natsu, she had no fears of being judged.

"Are you ready?" His husky voice brought her out of her fantasies.

"For what?" She asked, seeing a smirk form on her husband's face.

"I want to play a little game."

Lucy felt a chill run down her spine. _'A game!'_ She could barely hold her excitement. In every game they played it always involved orgasms, so she was eager to play. "Yes!" She could hear the earnest in her voice, but she didn't care. "I want to play!"

She could already see the bulge in his pants getting more noticeable when she said that. She knew dirty talk was one of the best ways to get Natsu turned on, so she continued, stepping up to him and lightly placing a hand on his chest. "I'd love to play with you," she leaned in, capturing his lips with hers.

Natsu returned the kiss immediately, growling when she bit at his lower lip. He nipped her back, pulling her lip into his mouth to gnaw on.

Lucy almost trembled when his fiery hands grabbed her waist. _'Yes!'_ This was what she craved, Natsu's touches! She almost whimpered when he pulled away from her swollen lips.

She pouted, brown eyes hooded and filled with lust. "Please?"

He chuckled, hands rubbing up and down the sides of her body. "In a minute." In a darker voice, he said, "I have to prepare you first."

 _'Prepare me? What?'_ Lucy was confused. The only time he needed to 'prepare' her was when they did anal, and they had just done that the night before. Natsu always gave her time to recover before bringing it up again, so she didn't understand what he meant.

Natsu saw the incredulous look on her face, easily piecing together what was going on in her mind. He gave her a half grin, then said, "Oh, not like that." When he saw her sigh in relief, he leaned in, hot breath fanning over her ear. In a low tone, he whispered, "but I _will_ be playing with your ass tonight."

He felt the celestial wizard shiver in his hot hands. He loved the effect he had on her. As long as he was alive, he'd continue to surprise her and make her wildest fantasies come true. But tonight, tonight was about making one of his fantasies come true, but he just knew Lucy would get just as much pleasure from this as him.

"Now, go to the balcony."

Lucy's eyes shot open as she pulled away. "What? Why?"

The hands on her waist stilled, then tightened, "I said, go to the balcony." His voice stayed low, dangerous. She felt the fire burning in her belly explode from his voice. He was being serious, and she loved it.

"O-okay," she nodded a little too fast, already feeling lightheaded. She definitely loved when Natsu was demanding, so she eagerly followed his orders, knowing she'd be rewarded for complying.

Lucy turned to walk to the balcony. As she opened the door and stepped outside, she heard Natsu walking slowly behind her, probably checking out her ass. She felt the cold air bite at her exposed skin, causing her heart to race more when she realized Natsu's warm hands would feel extra hot on her skin tonight.

She looked into the distance, barely seeing Mt. Hakobe since it was so dark outside. She never really fancied the mountain before the night she became Natsu's mate, but now she had a certain warm feeling that spread through her chest when she thought about it. It was ironic really, since the mountain was terribly cold.

She heard Natsu's feet step onto the balcony, surprised when she didn't hear him close the door. _'He's leaving it open? What's going on?'_ She kept her eyes ahead, excited about what was to come.

"The rules are simple," Natsu started, the heat from his body warming up the air around them. He stepped beside her, placing a hand on the railing. "You have to keep your hands on the rails, no matter what."

Lucy raised a brow. That certainly wasn't what she thought he meant when he said he wanted to play a game. "Okay... That sounds simple enough..." She placed her hands on the railing, getting a loose grip since they weren't playing yet.

Natsu's eyes raked over his wife's body. She dressed in everything he set out, much to his satisfaction. She looked drop dead gorgeous in the skimpy clothes, making his mouth water from the sight that only he was allowed to see.

"You're right," his lips stretched into a lazy smirk, his eyes hooded. "I forgot something."

He strolled back into the hotel room, grabbing an item from his suitcase. The dragon slayer walked back to the balcony with a toy he was dying to use in hand. He pressed his body against Lucy's back, lips skimming over her throat before whispering, "Do you remember the safe words?"

Instantly Lucy felt a jolt rush through her body, straight to her core. _'Safe words!'_ They hadn't done anything to require safe words in a while, only bringing them out when they pushed their limits. Her womanhood pulsed just thinking about the kinky things Natsu might do to her. Without a word, she nodded.

"You might have to use them again tonight." His voice was almost threatening, his hand tightening on the object in his fist.

"Is that really necessary?" Lucy asked, knowing the safe words were always there to use, but rarely did he tell her before hand that she might need them. Her thighs clamped together, her panties already moistening.

"Absolutely," he breathed in her ear, loving the way she trembled before him. "I need to make sure I don't hurt you or do too much to you." Natsu held off a dark chuckle, feeling his own blood race from the ideas dancing in his head. "So, what are the safe words?"

The celestial wizard felt a tingle surge from her core as she spoke. "Green is keep going, yellow is slow down," she felt Natsu press his lower half against her as she finished, "and red means stop."

The dragon slayer's erection strained against his shorts. He desperately wanted to skip all the foreplay and just fuck her nice and hard, but he held off, knowing Lucy loved teasing.

He moaned in her ear, "you forgot _blue_."

Natsu heard Lucy's sharp inhale. "Will I be saying that tonight?" Oh, she hoped so!

His teeth scraped against her neck, then he pulled away. "Hopefully."

Lucy turned to look over her shoulder, finally seeing something in Natsu's hand. "Wh-what's that?"

"Oh, this?" He brought up the item, feeling his cock leap. "It's called a spreader bar."

"A _what?_ "

"Spreader bar," he repeated, bringing the item up so she could see.

Lucy's right hand let go of the rail so she could turn to see him. Less than a second later she felt a harsh grip on her ass. " _Aaahhh_ , damn!" She whimpered, feeling Natsu's nails digging into her soft flesh.

"I _said_ , don't remove your hands," he sneered, watching as she immediately put her right hand back on the rail, her eyes getting watery from the sudden pain inflicted on her.

His warm hand rubbed against her sore spots, hoping to ease her discomfort. "Remember to use the safe words if you need them," Natsu reminded, hoping he didn't push her too far already.

Lucy nodded, "I remember. You just surprised me."

He smiled at her, admiring the strength and beauty she held. He leaned in, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Lucy kissed him back, mindful to keep her hands on the rail. As much as she loved being punished, she loved being rewarded more! She had no idea what he was planning for tonight, but she was willing to see it through as long as it didn't make her uncomfortable.

That's what the safe words were for after all.

Natsu pulled away, green eyes glossy as he stepped away. "Okay, this is a spreader bar," he brought it up again for her to see. "Your ankles go in these straps."

Lucy cocked her head slightly. She examined the item. It seemed simple enough. A black bar with two thick straps on each end. She could see where it had a metal loop on the straps, presumably to lock it so she couldn't escape.

The blonde wizard felt her insides tingle again. This night was sure to be exciting with that new toy added to the mix. She spread her legs, waiting for him to attach it to her.

"I'm going to put it on now," Natsu announced, pausing for a moment to give her a chance to protest. When he saw her smile, he nodded. She was on board! He dipped down, attaching the first strap to her ankle.

He pulled out a little lock from his pocket. It was cheap, something he could easily melt off it things got too intense and he had to remove the item. He needed to remain in complete control tonight, not allowing Lucy to feel regretful for what they did.

Before Natsu attached the second strap, he remembered something. "Oh, fuck." He stood up, grabbing Lucy's hips quickly. "I need you to take a few steps back." He knew it was difficult for her to walk with the one strap attached, but she did pretty well.

He walked with her, watching as she slowly dipped her body until her back was parallel to the ground. Her ass stuck out, her arms stretched as she held onto the rail.

Lucy wiggled a little, now filling some discomfort in her arms and thighs. She felt silly earlier for thinking this would be easy. Nothing with Natsu was easy when it came to kinky shit.

"That's it, yeah like that," he grinned when he saw her micro skirt slide up, revealing most of her ass. His hand traced over the tender flesh, fingers getting dangerously close to her thong. Natsu made sure not to touch her core just yet, wanting to tease her more first. "I really like you in this position."

Natsu crouched down, carefully moving her other foot until it was the right distance. He put the other strap on, locking it as well. The key was placed by the balcony's door, but he doubted he'd need it. He might just burn the lock when their done anyway because he loved setting things on fire.

"I made you wear stockings so the straps wouldn't hurt your ankles... _as much_ ," the dragon slayer grinned as he stood up. "How are you feeling?"

Lucy nodded, "good. Arms kind of hurt, but I can deal with it for now."

Natsu appreciated the honesty. He'd rather her be comfortable and stop their scene than bear through it and feel remorseful later. Pushing limits was all about trust and respect, so honesty was crucial now more than ever.

Natsu's heart pumped similarly to how it did when he was in the middle of a battle with an enemy. Tonight the only enemy was his self-control. He could already smell her arousal, making him lose focus every now and then as his instincts screamed at him to claim Lucy all over again.

Lucy shifted her hips, her thighs now unable to squeeze together to ease the dull ache between her legs. She felt exposed like this, legs spread wide while her ass jutted out for him to see. She was barely dressed, leaving little to the imagination. She felt the cold air breeze by her thong, causing her to shiver for a few reasons. "Is that the only reason you wanted me in stockings?"

Natsu smirked, "nope!" He really had no shame, not afraid to admit that he had a kink for her in stockings. He had no idea where it stemmed from, but as long as neither of them were complaining, he didn't mind.

"Okay, time to grab the other stuff."

Lucy's eyes widened. She looked over her shoulder, asking, "other stuff?"

"Yup!" Natsu called as he entered the hotel room again. He grabbed a box from his suitcase, then picked up a chair from the desk to bring outside.

Lucy was beyond confused as Natsu set the chair and box behind her. She couldn't see it without straining her neck since she wasn't able to remove her hands from the rail. She looked ahead, deciding to feel what happened instead of ruining the surprise. When Lucy's eyes cast downwards, she gasped.

_'This is why he wanted to be at the top floor!'_

When Lucy looked down, she only saw the very edge of the ledge to their balcony. If someone wanted to, they could look down over the rails and see the balcony of the person below them. Natsu got a room on the top floor just so no one could see her.

She blushed, thinking he was so sweet for thinking ahead like that. He didn't want her being embarrassed in case someone saw them. Before she could get caught up in her sweet feelings for Natsu, she realized something. _'Wait... So he was planning to do_ this _to me for a while!'_ Her blush intensified, wondering how often Natsu fantasized about this before this moment.

Behind her, Natsu was setting up his toys. He didn't want Lucy to see, so he kept most of them in the box until he was ready to use them. The first item was a small lacrima. He activated it, then set it to the side.

"Okay, first things first," he pulled out a tiny object, smiling as he walked behind Lucy. He pocketed the item, knowing he would need to get her prepped before using it. "Remember, if you remove your hands, I'll punish you again."

Lucy still felt the slight sting in her ass, so she nodded. Her pussy pulsed from the idea of being punished again, but she held off. Tonight she wanted to experience what he had planned since he obviously went out of his way to make it happen.

"Good girl," he growled. His warm hands landed on her hips, "we start now." He traced the curve of her waist, hands going up to smooth over her shoulder blades, only to come back down until they rested on her lower back.

The shirt she wore was tight, so she felt every movement easily. She resisted the urge to rock her hips back, not knowing if that would earn her some punishment as well. She hummed when Natsu's fingers raked over her ass, then whimpered when a single finger rubbed over her panties.

She wanted to throw her head back, but it would hurt at this angle, so she let it hang as he continued touching her. His finger dipped in, feeling the moisture already building at her core.

"You're so sexy," Natsu moaned as his finger flicked over her clit. He could feel it was hardening by the second. "If you're this turned on now, you're really gonna love what I have in store for you next.

She only mewled, trying to keep her voice down since she didn't know if anyone could hear them. The night was quiet around them, so she knew any strange sound would draw attention. However, that thought went out the door when she felt Natsu grab her breast after he hunched over her body.

" _Aahh_ , yes!" She sealed her mouth, afraid her voice would echo. Her teeth clenched when she felt his hand leave her core, joining the other as he grabbed her other breast. " _Mmmmm_..."

Natsu grinned when he felt her hard nipples, just the way he wanted them. They were difficult to play with through the tight shirt, so he did his best as he rubbed over them.

In a low growl, he said, "I want to push your limits tonight," he squeezed her breasts, drawing out a moan from her. "That's why the safe words are so important."

He loved that they were facing the mountain. It allowed his hands to contrast with the chilly air, giving her more sensations than simply touching her. Tonight was about exploring new things, testing the bond between them.

His fingers slowly moved to unbutton her shirt. With every button undone, he felt her heavy chest push more against his hands.

When he fumbled with one of the buttons, Lucy asked in a daze, "do you want me to take it off?"

A smirk spread across his lips, a husky tone coming to his voice. "Not unless you want to be punished."

Her grip tightened on the rail, waiting impatiently as he finished unbuttoning the shirt. It hung open, exposing most of her chest and stomach to the ground. Luckily no one would be able to see her, except Natsu of course.

Natsu's hot fingers traced over her nipples, teasing the perky buds. She let out breathy sighs as he pinched at her, getting them more erect. "Do you want me to take off your bra?"

"Yes!" Lucy moaned without thinking. She was blinded by pleasure, desperately wanting it to increase. Her body trembled when he let out a dark chuckle.

"Too bad."

His hands left her breasts, causing her to whine. He loved when she got like this, so he kept it going. He pulled up, the fingers on his right hand rubbing against her covered core once again.

Lucy's knuckles turned white as she gripped the rails with tight fists. She squirmed, trying to shift her panties to the side so he could play with her directly. Natsu had prepared for that possibility, so he moved right with her, not allowing her the satisfaction just yet.

" _Naatsuuu_ ," she begged, knees dipping inward as she tried to close her legs. The throbbing between her legs increased every second, and the simple touches he gave her was not cutting it. "Please!"

He felt the material covering her core soaked in her juices. Pleased by this, he decided to give in just a little.

Natsu hunched over her again, this time hands coming up to unsnap her bra. Her breasts hung freely, gravity pulling at her sensitive flesh and cold air brushing against her hard nipples. She moaned at the freedom, but whimpering at the same time since he stopped touching her.

"I love your tits," Natsu groaned as his hands grabbed at the pliant globes. "So big and soft and fun to squeeze!" He demonstrated what he meant, groping her breasts with a firm grip.

Lucy wanted to tell him to keep his voice down, but the way he spoke to her turned her on more. She could deal with a little embarrassment if it meant she could enjoy the sound of her husband's voice as he talked dirty to her.

Giving each nipple one last firm pinch, he brought his hands away. This time Lucy didn't whine, knowing in her heart Natsu would make her feel good if she was patient. She saw him kneel down in front of her, giving her a lazy smile as his hand disappeared into his pocket. "I got something for ya."

Lucy raised a brow. _'Another gift?'_

She nearly gasped when he brought out what looked like jewelry, but she knew better. It was definitely not something to wear in public!

"You know what these are?" Natsu held up the little toy, his erection throbbing as he denied his own arousal.

She slowly nodded, tongue coming out to lick her lips. Natsu's eyes followed the movement, then he looked up to see beads of sweat dotting her forehead. Her blonde hair clung to her sweaty skin, but she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were locked on the toy in his hands.

"Good," he grinned, "I really want you to wear them."

Lucy whimpered, her core aching for attention. "Yes! Please!"

Natsu's lips parted when he smelled her sexy scent increase. It made it harder for him to pay attention, but he had to in order to not fuck this up. He looked down at his hand, seeing a pair of nipple clamps resting in his palm. They were tweezer nipple clamps with a silver chain connecting them at the ends.

Natsu would never admit this out loud, but he already tested out the clamps on himself. There was no way he was going to use them on Lucy if there was a chance at really hurting her, so he had to make sure before hand. What he found out from the simple toy was that they really made his nipples sensitive, so he could only imagine what it would do for Lucy.

The pink haired man wanted to lick her nipples first, but he didn't know if that would affect the grip of the clamps, so he held off for now. The dragon slayer placed the clamps on either side of her nipples, pressing the rubber tips against her areolas to squeeze them in. When they were secured, he slid the ring up until it squeezed at her sensitive skin.

Lucy let out a soft sigh, then slowly mewled when he tightened it more. "Safe words," Natsu reminded her as he continued to mess with the clamp. The tighter it clamped the more her erect nipples stuck out. He was worried he would hurt her, but Lucy didn't utter a word.

He felt like he had it tight enough, so he gave the chain a simple tug. "Fuck," Lucy gasped, knees threatening to buckle. " _Nnnghh_ ," she clenched her teeth when he tugged it again. "That feels so good, Na- _Natsu_!"

"Shit," he muttered under his breath when he felt his cock surge. He really wanted to fuck her, but he couldn't give in just yet. They were just beginning after all. He had a few more toys he wanted to use on her.

The dragon slayer began attaching the other clamp to her, making sure to get it just as tight. Lucy's mouth stayed open as she panted. He really loved seeing her like this, a victim to her own pleasure.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still concerned since he attached the nipple clamps on her tighter than he had to himself before. He didn't want to hurt her, just give her a little painful pleasure.

Lucy was almost breathless when she said, "yes."

The dragon slayer smiled before leaning up towards her right breast. With a flat tongue, he licked over the erect nipple. " _Nngghh, aahhh_ , fuck!" Lucy shut her eyes tight, she felt more sensitive than normal. "Do it again! Please, Natsu!"

He obeyed this once, taking the neglected nipple of her left tit in his mouth to give it a rather rough suck. She groaned, hips shifting to relieve the incredible pressure building between her legs. She loved to be teased, but this was overwhelming! She wanted more and less at the same time, her brain could barely function.

Natsu dipped his head down, taking the center of the chain in his mouth to pull at it. He saw her nipples being stretched, Lucy whimpering from the overwhelming feeling.

The celestial wizard opened one eye, seeing the fiery man with the chain between his sharp teeth. He had a feral grin with glossy eyes. The sight alone almost undid her.

She tried once more to squeeze her thighs together, but it was no use. The spreader bar was a lot stronger than her right now. She had to suffer through the teasing until Natsu decided to give her what she really wanted.

The dragon slayer's fingers came up, each hand going to a nipple to tease her. Her right nipple was being rubbed by the pad of his hot finger while the left was being pinched when he pressed on the clamp. She surged forward, almost letting go of the rail so she could do something. What she wanted to do? She didn't even know. Her brain nearly fried from the overload of pleasure.

Natsu placed a rough kiss on her mouth. She opened up, slipping her tongue into that hot, wet place. She tasted the metal from the chain as her tongue brushed over it.

It was too much!

She felt her body quake from her first orgasm of the night. She jerked, twisted, but she kept her hands on the railing. A loud moan escaped her mouth, only to be swallowed up by the hungry dragon slayer. His appetite was far from satisfied.

Before she had a chance to catch her breath, Natsu was gone. She panted, looking around for her husband, but her vision was limited since she couldn't let go of the rail.

"That was pretty good," Natsu's voice came from behind her. Seconds later she felt a hot hand caress her bare ass. A finger slipped under the part of her thong going up her ass, giving it a nice tug before letting it go, the material slapping against her skin.

Lucy took a deep breath, wondering what else he had planned. She had half a mind to beg him to just fuck her now, but she wanted to know what he wanted since he spent so much time planning this.

"Do I get a reward?" Lucy asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. A reward sounded great right now. An orgasm from nipple play alone was good, but she wanted him to stimulate her pussy. She could feel the cold air against the panties, the moisture from her core already soaking the material, making her colder there. She craved Natsu's hot hands there most!

"Hmmm," Natsu hummed behind her. "I think I can give you a small reward."

His hand moved, sliding right over her core. She gasped, his heat already melting away the cold that had clung to her sensitive area.

The dragon slayer grinned when he felt just how wet she was. Her juices had completely drenched the panties, some of her wetness leaking down her inner thighs. He really hoped she wouldn't catch a cold from this, so he increased his own temperature to warm the air around them.

Lucy began to sweat more from the heat. She panted as his fingers teased her over her panties. She wanted him to play with her clit, but he was being stubborn. She moved her hips, trying to chase those hot fingers, but he moved them every time. Being denied was really frustrating, but so arousing!

"I like that," Lucy moaned when he finally rubbed over her bundle of nerves. It would feel better without the panties in the way, but she had a feeling he wasn't getting rid of them any time soon.

Natsu merely hummed, continuing his ministrations on her covered core. He really wanted to slide them to the side and fuck her, but he held off. His cock throbbed painfully in his shorts, but he ignored it. He could already feel it was leaking pre-cum, desperately wanting some type of sensation.

"You smell so good, Luce," he bent down, nose pressing against her core. It made his mouth water and his head spin, but still he didn't act on his urges. There was so much more he wanted to do to her before he claimed her once again.

The dragon slayer shifted her panties to the side, letting the air touch her delicate skin. Lucy moaned from the simple action, anticipating whatever he was going to do.

His tongue came out, giving her a deep lick from her clit to pussy. His tongue slipped into her wet folds, collecting her essence along the way. "You taste delicious," he growled, biting at her inner thigh to draw out a bruise.

His hand reached out, fingers seeking out her nipples. When he found one, he gave it a nice squeeze. " _Aaahh_ ," Lucy's scent increased.

Natsu slipped a finger into her core as his tongue lapped up her bundle of nerves. Her body jerked from the intrusion, delighted to have her core played with after waiting so long.

Natsu's hand moved so he could roughly grab her other breast. She let out a loud moan, her voice echoing around them. With every movement he did, her smell became stronger. He had to get away from her scent soon, or he might lose his self-control. Tonight was all about staying in control.

The dragon slayer stood, hearing Lucy's protests. "Please, Natsu! Just, just lick me one more time!" She whimpered, hoping he would give in.

He chuckled, then moved so he could whisper near her ear, "listen to you, being this naughty where _anyone_ can hear you."

Lucy's eyes widened, remembering once again that they were on their hotel room's balcony. "Damn," she mumbled under her breath, then closed her mouth to muffle her noises.

She could only imagine what she sounded like to someone else. Had anyone heard and decided to close their own balcony doors so they could get some peace and quiet? Was anyone listening? Was anyone secretly getting off from the sexy sounds she made?

Her body surged from the thought of someone listening in, hearing how horny and desperate she was for her husband's attention. "Please, please touch me." She wiggled her hips, hoping to entice him.

Natsu smirked, seeing that she was really into it. She knew the safe words, yet she hadn't said any of them. He felt a certain sadistic pleasure from getting Lucy like this. He knew she loved what he was doing to her since she loved to be teased. This was far more teasing than she was used to though.

The dragon slayer walked back to the box resting on the chair. He pulled out the third toy for the night, a pink vibrator. It was slightly curved, about five inches long, but the width was only about two fingers wide. He didn't want something bigger than him in his wife.

Call him selfish, he didn't care. He wanted to be the only one spreading his Lucy.

The vibrator was something he bought right before their trip to the resort. He wanted to do something like this for a while, so this vacation seemed perfect for experimenting. He got this one specifically not only for its size, but also for its power. It had five settings, each one getting more powerful than the last. He wanted something that would really drive Lucy up the wall, so he purchased this one.

Natsu stepped behind her, resting a hand on her ass. "Remember our first time," he growled, squeezing her ass lightly. "We had that vibrating cock ring?"

Lucy mewled from the memory. "Yes," she whimpered, wondering if he got another one for tonight. She remembered how delicious those vibrations felt against her body, making their first time even better.

"Well, I saw how much fun you had with it," he brought the vibrator up until the tip touched her wet folds. "So I got something similar."

Before Lucy could ask what he meant, he turned it on, keeping it at the lowest setting. She jolted from the sudden vibrations at her core. Her hands almost came off the rails as her body lunged forward. If the spreader bar wasn't holding her legs apart, she could have caught herself, but she forgot about them as she tried to take a step forward, resulting in her almost falling.

Natsu wrapped an arm around her, forcing her up as he pressed the vibrating toy into her gushing core. The sounds coming from it was similar to a soft hum, but that was only because it wasn't turned all the way up. He wanted to tease her a little before they got that far.

"I've been wanting to do this to you for a while," he said, voice growing dark as he pushed the toy further in.

She whimpered, realizing she had no escape. The toy felt great against her sensitive skin, but for some reason her mind kept telling her to make it stop. She clenched her teeth as her body began to tremble, building up for another orgasm.

Natsu pulled the toy out, rubbing it against her wet slit until she got used to the sensations. When he felt like she had enough of that, he moved the vibrator until the tip rested over her engorged bundle of nerves.

"Nnggh," she whimpered, her knees trembling as the vibrations teased her clit. Her teeth abused her lower lip as she tried to stay quiet. If she gave in to her own desires she was sure to wake up the whole hotel.

Natsu held her tight as he clicked the button on the vibrator, bringing it to level two. Lucy gasped, letting out a string of whimpers when she felt her body convulse. The railing cut into her skin as she held on tight, trying to anchor herself as her climax hit her full force.

Natsu never gave her a chance to rest as he moved the toy to fuck her drenched pussy. Her juices coated the toy and his fingers as he thrust it into her core just to pull it out again.

"Oh god! Na-Nat..." She couldn't think straight, her whole body numb and tingling at the same time. Everything felt heavier as her knees buckled.

The dragon slayer kept his arm around her, not allowing her to fall. He needed her to stay strong. He had barely even began playing with her.

"Hold yourself up," Natsu ordered before letting go of her.

Her body dipped for a moment, but she pulled through, straightening out her legs and arms so she was back in her original position. The feeling of the toy fucking her pussy made her head cloudy, but she could take it.

Natsu continued to move the toy in and out of her as his other hand grabbed at the waistband of her thong. He started pulling the panties down, only to realize his other hand was in the way, and he couldn't get them off with the spreader bar still on.

Knowing he would get yelled at later, he ripped the thong from her body. Lucy barely noticed the sting that went with it, as she was still lost in her own pleasure from the toy fucking.

Natsu's mind filled with a lewd urge that he simply couldn't resist. He removed the vibrator, almost chuckling when he heard Lucy shout, "no! Please don't stop!"

The dragon slayer set the soaked toy on the chair, then walked over to her face. She looked up at him, seeing the sadistic smile playing on his lips. "Lick," he commanded as he shoved her wet, torn panties in her face.

She stared up at him in shock from how dominant he was being. The dark look in his eyes showed her this wasn't a discussion. She either licked her juices from her panties or she uses a safe word to end it. But there was no way she was going to end this!

Her mouth parted, tongue coming out to taste herself on the material. It was strong since she had already climaxed once while wearing them, and once while they were still near her body. Natsu roughly pushed them into her mouth, feeling his cock leak from the erotic sight.

His hand came down, grabbing at the chain dangling from her body to give it a nice tug. " _MMNNMMM!_ " Lucy's muffled moan made him feel that much more powerful. He tugged on the chain again, feeling her bite at the fingers in her mouth. He could feel her tongue really working over the material, getting every trace of herself off the dirty panties.

"You're so naughty," Natsu taunted, fingers coming up to touch her breasts. He purposely avoided her sensitive nipples, much to her dissatisfaction. "Naughty girls should be punished!"

Lucy whimpered, but he didn't care. He would continue to play and torment her with pleasure until she either collapsed or used a safe word. Natsu removed himself from Lucy, seeing that she kept her panties in her mouth a few extra seconds before spitting them on the ground.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, excited beyond belief that this was really happening to them. Lucy knew Natsu could be kinky, but this was way more than he'd ever done before. She could only imagine how much better sex would be from now on if she asked him to unleash this wild side in the bedroom more often, especially since their sex life was already incredible!

His lips curled back, his sharp teeth exposed to the moonlight. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Natsu disappeared from her sight, only to get behind her once again. Natsu had already grabbed the vibrator, putting it on the third setting before placing it right on her engorged nub with no preparations.

"Don't fall," he warned when he saw her knees immediately buckle. He heard her labored breathing, felt the way her legs shook from trying to stay up. He admired her determination. She could use a safe word at any moment and he would slow down or stop, but she was sticking through it. He only hoped she would continue to be strong when he pulled out the next toy.

Lucy let out a silent cry when she came for the third time, her juices freely spreading on her thighs. Natsu bent down, running his tongue over her flesh to lick them up. He couldn't resist her delectable arousal anymore.

Natsu's mouth covered her core while the vibrator stayed on her clit. Every once in a while his nose would bump against it, causing a weird sensation on his nose. He chuckled against her core when she began begging.

"Please Natsu, please just fuck me already!" She sounded like she was on the verge of crying, but no safe words were being used, so he continued to eat out her sweet pussy.

He guessed she forgot once again that they were on the hotel's balcony. He could only imagine how embarrassed she would be if she found out someone did hear her. Natsu loved hearing her erotic sounds, so he aimed to please her more so she could get louder.

Lucy's mind wasn't thinking straight as she focused on the pleasure Natsu gave her. She heard the lapping of his tongue against her core, the soft hums coming from him as he tasted her juices. It was all erotic, especially the way he groaned when his tongue thrust into her aching pussy, searching for more of her delicious arousal.

"Look how naughty you are," he smirked when one of his hands moved to grab her soaked stockings. "You're getting everything so wet!" His tongue moved to lick at her opening again as the vibrator worked over her bundle of nerves.

She mewled, hips bucking to chase the vibrations that pleased her so much. "Natsu," her voice came out as a whisper, "it feels s- _so_ good!"

Lucy dropped her head again, surrendering to the sensations. Her skin tingled from the jolts racing through her body. Natsu's hand on her thigh moved to grab the chain again. She let out a hoarse moan when he pulled, her nipple clamps biting at her sensitive flesh.

" _Ahh_ , _nnggn_ , fuck! Ye-yes! _Gaaah_ ," Lucy shut her eyes tight as she felt another wave of pleasure crash over her body. She had already lost count of how many time he made her see stars that night.

She shuttered when he moved the vibrator, rubbing over her clit with it a few times before removing it completely. She let out a whine, but it was ignored. As long as she didn't use a safe word, he was going to do whatever he wanted to her.

Natsu stood up, setting down the vibrator to give her a short break. His hands rubbed up and down on her back, pushing the hem of her shirt up to expose more of her creamy skin. He could feel her body trembling under his fingers. Her legs were unstable, her knees threatening to buckle at any second, but she remained strong.

He was damn proud of her for sticking with this!

Natsu grabbed the fourth and final toy from the box on the chair, along with a small bottle of lube. "I hope you can take this," he let out a dark snicker as he squirted lube on a four inch anal plug. Its width was about the size of his two fingers pressed together at its largest, so it was bound to go in nicely since he fucked her ass the night before.

The dragon slayer rubbed the black anal plug against her asshole, lubing it up before he started to push. Lucy's body accepted it, but a moan tore from her throat when it started getting bigger. Her moan turned into a soft whimper when she felt her ass wrap around the bulkiest part of the toy. It had a handle at the end to make removing it easier, but for now it stayed in nicely.

With a wicked grin, he grabbed the vibrator again. "I think you deserve a treat."

Lucy trembled, nodding as she begged, "yes! Please!"

His smile only stretched wider as he turned the vibrator back on to the fourth setting. Without any warning, he bent down, rubbing the buzzing toy against a puffy nipple. She gasped, feeling the sensation all the way to her pussy.

Lucy clenched her jaw, whimpering and bucking, but nothing was at her core to relieve the pressure building. " _Natsuuu_ ," she was about to say 'yellow', only to make him get on with it. Her nipples were extremely sensitive, only growing more so with every passing second.

The dragon slayer could hear the true whine in her voice, immediately backing off before she could use the safe word. It was crucial for him to pay attention to her behavior to avoid her getting uncomfortable.

He stood up, standing behind her once again. "I think I promised you a treat?"

Lucy only moaned in response. He pressed the tip of the vibrator against her sopping core, then pushed in until half of the toy was in her body. She immediately started panting from the double penetration.

Lucy's knuckles stayed white as she gripped onto the railing. Her back was sore, her arms throbbed, and her legs felt like jello, but she held on. This was testing her physical limits as well as her sexual ones.

Natsu growled when a new wave of her arousal hit him. She had barely reacted to the orgasm, so he guessed she was getting tired. He was glad she was staying strong, but he was ready to end it whenever it really got to be too much.

He looked at her pussy as he fucked her with the toy. She was dripping, literally. Droplets of her wetness landed on the balcony floor. He saw the slippery substance trail down the toy and onto his hand. His tongue came out to lick at her juices from his rough flesh.

When he pulled away, he was amazed to see a trail of her arousal connecting his lip to his hand. It was thick and sticky, just like he loved it. He was going to have a lot of fun fucking her like that!

His cock jumped in his shorts just from the thought of it.

"Just a little more," Natsu said as he turned the vibrator to its fifth and final setting. Silent cries escaped her mouth as her body jerked wildly. If it weren't for the rail or the spreader bar, she would have crumbled in on herself.

With the anal plug still in place, and the vibrator fucking her pussy, he hunched over, lightly teasing a clamped nipple to get her to go crazy. She lost it in an instant, letting out broken moans and coming all over the toys and his hand again. Since he was standing directly behind her, his pants got soaked as well.

"Damn you're so fucking sexy!" He growled, pulling the vibrator out of her core to turn it off and set it aside. He kept the anal plug in, wondering how it would feel in her body when he took her.

"I'm going to fuck you now."

Lucy's ears perked up. A new heat flared through her body, warming up her skin despite the snowy mountain in the distance. "Fuck me, Natsu! I want you, I want your cock in my now!"

Natsu removed his clothing, seeing his erection dripping with need. He grabbed himself at the base, stroking slowly to spread his pre-cum around. He let out a shuttering moan before walking back up to her.

The dragon slayer rubbed his tip against her slit, but at this point they were both wet enough for anything. He tried easing himself in, feeling the new tightness from having the anal plug in as well. He could feel the toy through the walls of her pussy, making it harder to just slip himself in. He actually had to work on it.

When he was finally all the way in, he rested there for a bit. He could hear Lucy's labored breathing, his own breathing short and deep. "You okay?" He asked, a kindness to his voice that didn't match the scene they were in.

"Yeah," she nodded. He detected a salty smell, realizing she was crying. "Kinda hurts, but feels so good." She chuckled, shifting her hips to find a better angle of penetration. "Might need to hold me up."

Natsu grinned, "I can do that." His hands gripped her hips to keep her secure. "Remember, safe words..." He didn't want her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. He was already alarmed that she said she was in pain, but he trusted Lucy to know her limits. It was crucial that she communicated with him any concerns she had.

"I'm gonna move," he said, gently removing himself from her core. Once he was only a few inches inside, he thrust in again, immediately feeling that resistance the anal plug provided. "Damn!"

Even with them both being incredibly soaked, she was still hard to fuck with that toy inside her. He hoped she wasn't in pain as he thrust in again. This time Lucy let out a low groan, her pussy clamping around his cock. He stopped, afraid he hurt her.

"Oh _fuck_ , Natsu," she huffed out, her vision blurring from the intense pleasure of being stretched further than she'd ever been before. "It feels so good! K-keep going! _BLUE!_ "

Blue!

A rare safe word used. In simple terms, it meant go harder/faster/rougher.

Natsu didn't have to be told twice. His grip on her hips turned bruising as he rammed into her core, pushing more of her wetness out to drip along her thighs and his balls.

She screamed in pleasure as he pulled her hips back, thrusting into her deeper than before. He let out his own roar, feeling himself already teetering on the edge. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt to fuck Lucy like this, with an anal plug wedged into her tight little ass.

"Damn Luce!" He moaned, lips curling back as he growled, "your pussy feels amazing!"

Lucy completely forgot where they were, or the world around them. All she could think about right now was Natsu's thick cock spreading her wide as he fucked her fast and hard. "More!"

One of Natsu's hands moved under her body, gripping the chain to tug it with his thrusts. Lucy's whimpers went silent as the pleasure became too much. Just as she thought she couldn't take anymore, she felt the clamps come off from Natsu tugging them too hard.

If she thought they hurt being on, taking them off was _torture_.

She screamed, feeling the blood flow back to her nipples. She had no idea they would hurt coming off, but the pain was just enough to send her over the edge, at this point it felt more like she was falling down a waterfall.

Natsu's fist held the chain to her nipple clamps as his hand came back to grab her hip. He felt a gushing wetness over his thighs, smirking when he realized she squirted.

The dragon slayer wanted to tease her about it, but he ignored the urge as he fucked Lucy as hard as he could muster without hurting her. He heard her cries, but she still hadn't said a safe word to make him stop or slow down, so he kept going.

He felt her pussy walls close around him, tightening her up more to the point that he couldn't take it anymore. Natsu came hard, filling her up so much that his cum pushed back until it leaked out of her pussy and back onto his cock. Natsu held himself in her as he emptied himself into her body.

The only sounds Lucy made was panting. Her hands stayed on the railing even when he pulled himself out of her, their combined cum dripping all over the balcony floor. He eased the anal plug out, knowing it might hurt if he went too fast. She whimpered when the thickest part slid through her asshole, but other than that she didn't make a sound besides her heavy breathing.

He crouched down, taking the key he had to unlock the cuffs from the spreader bar. She stayed where she was, even after he removed both straps and set the bar aside. Peeling her fingers from the rail was a bit of a challenge, but he managed to do it without hurting her. He guessed her fingers were numb, so he warmed them up with his hands.

Natsu lifted Lucy until she was standing, then carefully picked her up, hands on her ass while her arms hung over his shoulders. She felt like dead weight, exhausted from the activities they just went through.

The dragon slayer set her on the edge of the bed, then removed her heels and stockings. "You did so great," he praised, earning a weak smile from the blonde. "You're such a good girl, I'm proud of you."

Lucy tried to hum, but her throat felt rough from screaming. She slowly nodded, her eyes closing as she let sleep take over.

Natsu smiled down at Lucy, amazed that she would let him do those things to her. He went to the bathroom, grabbing another towel to get damp with warm water. When he returned to Lucy, he delicately washed over her thighs and core. Her body jerked in her sleep when he moved it over her bundle of nerves. As much as he would have liked to play with her asleep, he hadn't gotten permission to do it. _'Maybe I should ask her about it...'_ He grinned, already knowing Lucy would probably say yes.

Natsu cleaned her core again, making sure not to make it sexual in case she didn't want him to do that. When he was satisfied, he gently rolled her over and cleaned her backside. There was so much lube and wetness on her, so she'd have to take a shower in the morning. This simple wipe off would be good enough until then.

He removed her shirt and bra, though it was difficult since she wasn't helping him out. When he got them off, he set them on the ground. She slept naked every once in a while, so he knew she wouldn't mind this.

The dragon slayer went back to the balcony, putting the toys on the towel before bringing it all to the bathroom. He spent a few minutes cleaning each toy, making sure it was sanitized before setting them out to air dry.

The next thing he did was wash himself. He jumped in the shower to clean off quickly. It didn't take long since he was mainly only dirty on his cock and thighs. When he finished, he cut the water off and warmed his body up to dry himself off. He would set himself on fire to make it quicker, but that might set off the fire alarm, and he really didn't want to deal with that.

Natsu threw on a pair of boxers, then went back out to the balcony to collect the chair, box, and the small lacrima he set to the side when they first began. He didn't want to tell Lucy about it during their play, because he didn't want to ruin the mood they had set.

It had a fancy name, but Natsu completely forgot what it was actually called. All he knew was that it created a volume bubble. Any sound within a five foot radius of the lacrima would be deaf to anyone outside the bubble, meaning all those screams and begging Lucy did was only heard by him. He would tell her about it in the morning, but in the moment, he wanted her to think they really could get caught.

As if Natsu would risk getting kicked out of the hotel for a simple noise complaint. If anything it'd be because he caused damage!

But he knew it added a certain kink, thinking someone could be listening in, so he didn't say anything about it. He hoped she wouldn't be upset that he didn't tell her, but he'd have to find out about that later.

Natsu put the lacrima in his suitcase, then set the box and chair by the desk. He grabbed a shirt, draping it over the box containing the fire from Atlas Flame so they could sleep in complete darkness tonight.

When he decided that everything was good for the night, he closed the balcony door, turned off the light, then crawled into bed with Lucy. She was already passed out, lightly snoring as she laid beside him. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, saying, "you did really great today."

The dragon slayer cradled his mate in his arms, warming her up with his natural body heat. "I love you so much," he whispered to Lucy's sleeping form. "I'm so happy we're together."

Just as Natsu felt himself going to sleep, he thought, _'this was an incredible fourth day...'_

* * *

**I posted a picture I drew for 'Toys' and added a short drabble to go along with it on Tumblr. Copy and paste this link: mushi0131.tumblr.com/image/152201273264 (Warning! It is NSFW)**

**(These are the same characters, but a completely different setting and time.)**

**Here is the drabble I wrote:**

* * *

 

**Bonus scene: Toys**

"Do you like that, Lucy?" Natsu smirked, looking up at his wife's writhing, sweaty body. He was on his knees, taking full pleasure in the view above him.

Her hands clutched at her arms, trying her hardest to suppress the moans bubbling up in her throat. Lucy bit her bottom lip as Natsu turned the vibrator up to the next setting. Her legs threatened to give out, but she held firm, not wanting to be defeated.

The game they were playing tonight was to see if Natsu could make Lucy come without actually touching her. He could only use his stash of toys, which meant he'd have to work harder to get her off.

He pulled the purple vibrator out of her, seeing the toy glisten from her wetness, then let it brush against her engorged bundle of nerves. Lucy shuttered, whimpering as she felt her climax approaching. She wouldn't give up! She had to hold out, no matter how incredible it felt being teased by her husband.

" _Ngghhh_... _Naa_..." She closed her mouth, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. She knew he could smell her arousal. He always taunted her when she got close, so it was only a matter of time before he-

"There it is!" The dragon slayer chuckled as he stroked her clit with the buzzing toy. "Come for me, Luce!" He rubbed his own thick cock, leaking with pre-cum. He worked on himself as he watched his wife fight with her pleasure.

She tried to squirm, but the spreader bar attached to her ankles kept her in place. She felt heat rising within her as his hungry eyes raked over her flushed body. Lucy wore only her red and black garter belt, matching stockings, and black high heels. Technically she also wore a pair of nipple clamps, but they did nothing to conceal her naked breasts.

"Come on," he teased, dragging the vibrator over her dripping core before plunging in to fuck her with the toy. Natsu reached up, tugging on the chain connected to her nipple clamps, nearly sending her over the edge right then and there. "You know you wanna."

Yes. He was right. She wanted to let go so badly.

Lucy slammed her eyes shut, trying to regulate her ragged breathing. It was no use, everything he did made her skin tingle with pleasure. Her hands came down, fingers gripping his pink hair as she screamed.

" _NATSUUU!_ " She came, soaking the vibrator and her husband's hand in the process. At the same time, Natsu finally released, spurting his hot seed onto the floor in front of them. He smiled, staring up at her with one eye open as he watched her silent cries.

The dragon slayer removed the vibrator, turning it off before setting it on the ground. Lucy panted, hunched over, barely holding onto him as she felt herself slip into a state of bliss. Her body jerked slightly from the aftershock, and she had to swallow hard just to breathe.

"You were amazing," Natsu praised, standing up while keeping her steady. He placed a rough kiss to her mouth, tasting all she had to offer. Lucy merely hummed in appreciation, still a little dazed over the intense orgasm.

"Go ahead and rest up," Natsu said as he pulled away, his eyes hazy. He eased her onto their bed, then unlocked the spreader bar so she could get comfortable. Lucy rolled over onto her stomach before he could remove the nipple clamps.

The pink haired man let out a laugh at his beautiful wife. She looked peaceful, smiling against the pillow as she drifted off to sleep. When she started lightly snoring, he carefully moved her so he could take the clamps off. He didn't want her to get hurt from wearing them for too long.

Natsu curled up to Lucy, spooning her from behind and filling the bed with his warmth. He knew he had to clean the toys, but right now, he just wanted to cuddle with his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos/hits/comments!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Seven: Masturbation
> 
> Let me know what you thought. This was my favorite chapter to write. :)


	7. Masturbation

**Chapter Seven: Masturbation**

When Lucy woke up the next morning, she found that her husband was nowhere in sight. She slowly sat up, feeling her body ache all over. Memories of last night flooded her mind, causing her cheeks to warm up from a blush. "So that really happened?"

She had a dream last night about them fucking on the balcony, causing a bit of pressure to build at her core. She ignored it for the time being, deciding she'd rather find Natsu first.

She wobbled a little when she got to her feet, then limped to the bathroom. The fire dragon slayer wasn't there, so she checked the balcony. A small frown surfaced when she saw he wasn't there either. Just as she was about to get dressed to go look for him, she saw a note on the desk.

**Hey Luce! I went to get us some breakfast. Thought I'd let you sleep in since you look pretty tired. Plus you're snoring a lot. See ya soon. -Natsu**

Lucy growled. "I don't snore!" She set the note back on the desk, wondering when he wrote it. Would he be back at any second, or would it take some time? She decided to not worry about it. Right now her body needed something desperately.

A shower.

Since she was already naked, she went to the bathroom and turned the hot water on. She blushed when she saw the toys Natsu used on her laying on the sink's counter. She tried to ignore them along with the dull ache between her legs.

When it was the right temperature, she got in, letting the heat wash over and sooth her aching muscles. Lucy glanced down at her body. Her nipples were a little bruised from their rough play, as well as her hips and ankles. If anyone saw the bruises out of context, they might think she was being abused. If only people knew how kinky her husband was in the bedroom... Or the balcony for that matter...

As she washed over her body, she thought about everything they did last night. The clamps around her nipples were a nice touch that she definitely wanted to try again in the near future. The anal plug was a little weird, but strangely arousing. Now the vibrator was something she had to try again! She almost regretted not bringing it in with her to the shower. The ache between her legs called out for attention, but since she didn't have any toys, her fingers would have to do.

Lucy thought about Natsu's rough fucking as she rubbed over her clit, getting straight to the point. Her breathing became labored as she picked up the pace, her other hand coming up to lightly pinch her soapy nipple.

Lucy turned, letting the hot water hit her front to wash away the soap and sweat that clung to her body. She dipped her head under the water, completely submerging herself in the heat.

Lucy thought about the first time she played with herself in the shower. It was after a sparring match with the fire dragon slayer. They were just friends at the time, but something about rubbing up against his sweaty body got her hot and bothered, so when she went to shower off, she couldn't help but think of how erotic it would be to be with Natsu just once. She mainly fantasized about his body, claiming to herself that it was 'just one time'. She tried to convince herself that she didn't have feelings for him, but she was a fool to deny it.

" _Ooooh_ ," Lucy moaned, her fingers slipping into her core. She was already wet with her own slickness, making it easy to fuck herself. " _Naaatssuuu_ ," she whimpered, wishing it was his thick fingers inside her instead of her own. He always made her feel incredible, always making her beg for more.

She remembered getting so close in the shower that one time, she was almost there before she was interrupted by her friend's conversation. Now no one was here to stop her from reaching her climax.

Lucy moved her head out of the water, letting it hit her chest and drip down. Her fingers continued to thrust into her juicy core, drawing out more moans and sighs from the blonde as she fantasized all over again about her husband and the dirty things he liked to do to her.

Lucy had no idea why she didn't realize her feelings for Natsu earlier. Looking back on it, it was so obvious! She didn't know why it took getting stuck in a cave together for her to face the truth that'd been staring her in the face for so long.

" _Gaah_ ," she grit her teeth together when she felt a jolt run through her body. She was close, but she wanted to drag it out.

The hand playing with her nipple moved, palm laying flat against her body as it roamed over her slick skin. She touched her waist, her hips, thighs, then ventured up to trace over the hickeys on her neck.

She smiled despite the pleasure coursing through her body. She felt really lucky to have Natsu in her life. Her only regret was not realizing she loved him sooner.

Lucy put one foot on the tub's sides, allowing her to go deeper into her pussy. She felt her walls clamp, her legs shake. Her fingers pinched a nipple hard while the other hand rubbed against her spongy wall, feeling that sweet spot that made her tumble over the edge.

" _AH! Oh fu-fuck! Nngghhh! Damn!_ Shit, that _feeeeels_ so good!"

Lucy moaned, letting herself get caught up in the tremors coursing through her body as she continued to work on herself. One orgasm wouldn't do. She was insatiable, wanting so much more.

She was so caught up in her pleasure that she didn't hear the room's door open.

* * *

Natsu juggled the two plates in his hand as he opened their hotel room's door with his key card. He didn't know what Lucy would want for breakfast, so he piled her plate high with fruits and two waffles. His own plate was covered in bacon and sausages to give him a protein boost.

The dragon slayer opened the door, immediately hearing the shower. He smiled, realizing Lucy was already awake. It was good, since that meant he didn't have to wake her. She could be as cranky as a dragon in the morning if he woke her up too early.

He walked over to the desk, setting both plates down. He was about to grab his to dig in when he heard a sound coming from the shower. " _Ooooh!_ "

Natsu's ears perked up at the sound of Lucy's moan. A devilish smirk spread on his face. It didn't take a genius to figure out what his wife was doing in there. He called her his _naughty girl_ for a reason.

Forgetting about his breakfast, Natsu went over to the bathroom door just in time to hear Lucy moan his name. As much as he wanted to burst in there and play with her, he wanted to hear her more.

Through the door he heard low sighs and whimpers, along with the sound of the water spraying over her. He imagined her naked body in there, pleasuring herself. He wanted to tease her, reminding her that they agreed they wouldn't touch themselves when the other wasn't around.

He thought about it for a moment, realizing that really only applied to missions. _'Does this count?'_ He decided to let it go for now. The delicious sounds she made was too good to ignore.

Natsu's cock twitched to life when he heard her shuttering moan. He inhaled, not able to smell her arousal through the door. He imagined the water would suffocate some of the smell as well.

He was truly amazed by her stamina. He thought after last night that she wouldn't want to feel any stimulation for a while, but he was wrong. His warm hand cupped over the erection in his pants, slightly rubbing it to encourage its growth.

Natsu heard her let out a loud moan, followed by a string of broken cuss words. He guessed she came, his confirmation coming in the form of her sweet arousal spreading in the air even through the door's cracks.

Natsu's eyes drifted shut as he inhaled deeply, letting that scent wash over him. He felt hungry, but not for food. He wanted Lucy, but he also wanted to see if she would keep going.

" _Mmmmmm_ ," he heard her hum after a few seconds. His lips curled up into a feral smile when he realized she was in fact continuing.

Natsu ditched his pants, his shirt coming off too a moment later. He looked down, already seeing a tiny wet spot on his boxers. He removed the rest of his clothes until he was naked.

Natsu's right hand grabbed his erection forcibly, as if trying to calm the raging dragon within him. He stroked his cock once, finding it too dry for his liking. He spit in his hand, then returned it to his member.

" _Fuck_ ," he moaned when the wetness spread over his cock. He tried to keep his volume down as he pumped his cock with his loose fist.

He inhaled deeply again while rubbing his thumb over the head. He wiped away the bead of pre-cum, mixing it in with his saliva. The dragon slayer moaned, tipping his head back to simply enjoy the pleasure of touching himself. Lucy's hand was amazing, but Natsu's hand knew exactly what he wanted and when he wanted it.

He had to place a hand on the wall, keeping himself up as he stroked himself, smelling and hearing his wife in the bathroom as she pleasured herself. She would moan his name every now and then, crumbling the little resolve he had that made him stay outside the bathroom.

Natsu's fist tightened, going slower but rougher, especially over the sensitive head. He clenched his teeth, forehead pressing against the wall as he felt himself getting near his end. He didn't want to come like this, but it was just too tempting.

He thought about kissing Lucy, licking every inch of her chest and core, sucking at her delicate skin and leaving marks on her neck.

God he wanted all of her!

He needed her. He loved the way she loved him without any restrictions. She was always there for him, always looking out. The day he claimed her as his mate was one of the happiest days of his life. Since then his life had been filled with happy days as long as he was with her.

" _NATSUUU!_ "

The dragon slayer growled, hearing Lucy shout out his name as she came again. A new wave of her scent filled his nose, making his mouth water. He imagined what she looked like in there, sopping wet, dripping between her thighs. Were her hands everywhere, or was she touching only the sensitive areas? The thought of entering his wife crossed his mind, making him buck into his fist to try to ease the desire burning inside him.

He pumped his rigid cock at a quicker pace, loosening his fist so he wouldn't meet his end too soon. His tongue left his mouth, flickering over his lips. " _Mmmmmm_ , damn Luce," his hand felt pretty good, but it was nothing compared to her sweet pussy.

He swallowed his moans as he fucked his hand wildly. At that point he didn't care what he looked like. All he knew was it felt amazing, so he went with it. Besides, Lucy was in the shower right now probably looking similar to him as she pleasured herself.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He ripped himself away from the wall, reluctantly taking his hand off his cock so he could reach for the door knob. He slowly opened the door, making sure not to make any noise as he entered.

He was met with steam and the sounds of Lucy panting. She sounded so much clearer with the door no longer in the way. He inched himself in until he was completely in the bathroom. The curtain wasn't see through, but he could still vaguely see her outline. It wasn't enough to know exactly what she was doing, but it was enough to entice him to continue playing with himself.

He licked his lips again, then grabbed his manhood. He started off with slow strokes again, getting himself worked up as he listened to her moans. "Oh yeah," she called out, then whimpered his name in the sweet voice he loved.

"...Oh, _fuck_ ," Natsu growled, feeling the heat within him rise. The air around him felt humid as it mixed in with the steam coming from the shower. He imagined it was him touching her, driving her insane with his hot fingers.

The dragon slayer bit back a grunt when he felt himself getting close again. Her smell alone was enough to get his fire burning, but combined with her moans and his touches, he wouldn't last long.

" _Luuu_... _ccccyyy_... _Ahhh_ ," he clenched his teeth, hoping she wouldn't hear him over the water. He doubted it since she didn't have enhanced hearing like he did. Natsu's fist tightened around his cock, pumping fast and hard to finally end his sweet agony.

He leaned his firm ass against the counter as his other hand got to work, rubbing over his abdominal muscles similar to how Lucy touched him. She was driving him crazy, and she wasn't even aware that she was doing it.

He swallowed a moan as he closed his eyes, thinking about his wife.

She was such a naughty girl.

She was _his_ naughty girl!

Natsu gasped, feeling his stomach tighten, he was almost there, almost-

"Are you going to join me, or what?"

Natsu's eyes opened wide when he heard the question. "Huh?" He let go of his erection, his cock throbbing from being denied. He looked around, trying to find where Lucy's voice was coming from.

For a moment he'd been lost in his own little world, only to be ripped away from it by the sound of his wife's voice.

His green eyes landed on the right side of the shower, seeing Lucy's head poking out from the curtain. She gave him a little smirk. "Come in," she purred, then disappeared behind the curtain again.

Natsu didn't think twice.

He pulled open the curtain, stepping in then closing it back up. Lucy's hands were on him in an instant, one coming up to grasp his shoulder and the other going south to stroke his arousal.

Natsu moaned, but he was quickly silenced when Lucy covered his mouth with her own. His eyes slammed shut, enjoying the feeling of Lucy touching him. It was so much better than his imagination! He could feel how demanding she was with her kisses and strokes, so he let her have her way with him. It was only fair after last night.

A warm hand came down, roughly rubbing circles over her soaked bundle of nerves to catch Lucy by surprise. She ended the kiss, head coming down until her forehead rested on her hand on his shoulder. " _Aaaahhh, yes_ Natsu! God! I love the way you touch me!"

Natsu chuckled in her ear, knowing exactly how to get her off. His hot breath fanned over her wet flesh as he whispered, "oh come on Lucy. We both know you can moan louder than that."

His other hand grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to him. "Don't you remember screaming on the balcony? I bet you woke up a few people."

Lucy flushed, whimpering as she remembered how loud she'd been last night. She had begged him to fuck her without shame. She could only imagine the kind of noise complaints they were going to receive because of it.

Still, the thought of people listening in was enough to get her to come undone.

Lucy wailed, dull teeth scraping against his neck as her body began convulsing. She felt Natsu's member pulse in her hands, followed by a hot wet substance sliding over her fingers a second later. Natsu growled as he released, feeling the carnal bliss of his orgasm.

Lucy moved her mouth to kiss him, swallowing the moans that tumbled from his mouth. That only added to the powerful waves of pleasure that racked his body. His knees felt like they might buckle, so he leaned against the wall.

Lucy's hand pumped his cock two more times, milking him for everything he had. He didn't have a lot, seeing as he had released multiple times in the last few days.

His body tingled, his skin feeling oddly chilly now. They both panted, relishing in their climax for as long as possible before reality set it. "Holy crap that's cold!" Lucy jumped closer to Natsu, trying to get away from the shower water. It had lost its heat during her prolonged shower, only spurting out freezing water onto her back. "Heat it up!"

Natsu chuckled, feeling slightly exhausted but complied anyway. He dealt with the cold water as he walked over to the shower head. Putting one hand on the head, he warmed up his hand, effectively warming up the water that came out.

Lucy thanked him, finishing her shower quickly so she could hop out. Natsu just rinsed off his cock since he took a shower last night. He cut the water off, smiling to himself as he pulled the curtain aside so he could get out as well.

Lucy was already wrapped up in a white towel, drying her hair with another towel. Natsu lifted his hands, asking permission. Lucy nodded, turning around and dropping the towel to allow him to get to work.

His hot fingers weaved through her hair, drying it much faster than a simple towel ever could. In no time at all her hair was completely dry, so he ran his fingers through his own pink locks to rid himself of the damp feeling on his head.

Natsu looked over at the mirror, seeing Lucy blushing. He smiled at her, "what is it?"

Lucy looked up at the mirror, wiping away some of the fog with her hand before saying, "I'm worried about last night. Do you think we'll get in trouble?"

Natsu cocked a brow, then realized what she was saying. "I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Why not?"

He answered her by leaving the bathroom, not even bothering to put on a towel. When he came back, he was dry and carrying a small blue lacrima. Lucy furrowed her brows at the device, asking what it was.

He beckoned with his finger for her to follow him. She did, then stopped when he told her to wait on the bed. He put on a pair of boxers, then went out on the balcony, leaving the door open.

Before Lucy could ask what he was doing, Natsu activated the lacrima. He turned, facing outside. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Fire burst from his mouth into the air, probably frightening anyone who saw it from the distance.

Lucy's eyes widened when she realized something. To her, she heard nothing. She didn't hear him call out his signature move, or the fire that came from his mouth until it was already crackling far away from him. "How'd you do that?"

Natsu opened his mouth, moving it as he spoke but she was deaf to what he said. When he saw her confused expression, he laughed. He deactivated it, letting Lucy hear the ending of his laughter. "It's a lacrima that cancels out noise if you're out of the bubble."

"Bubble?" Lucy raised a brow.

"Yeah," he walked up to her, handing her the device. "I called ahead to see how big the balconies were so I could get the right size. This one goes for five feet."

Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes. "You did all that, for me?"

Natsu scoffed, his cheeks tinting red. "I did it for me too," he felt embarrassed as he admitted, "I didn't want anyone else hearin' ya."

"Aww," she stood up, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you. That was really sweet."

"Uh huh," he tried to act nonchalant, but Lucy could feel the quick beating of his heart when she pressed tightly against him. "So what do you wanna do today?"

Lucy pulled back a little, "you didn't have anything planned?"

"I thought maybe we could relax today, but if you wanted to do something..."

Lucy shook her head, "relaxing actually sounds good right now." She felt tired, not only from being on vacation, but also from the sexual activities they'd been doing. "We should just eat our cold breakfast and watch the lacrimavision."

Natsu turned to see the plates of food on the desk. They were definitely cold by now, but he couldn't deny that he'd still eat it. He could always warm them up with his magic. "Sounds great!"

So that's what they did, sitting in bed while they ate and watched a show. It was relaxing and comfortable to just unwind. They spent the entire day lounging around until the sun disappeared. Natsu got a wild idea in his head, and when he told Lucy, she surprisingly agreed to it.

She laughed at how silly he was, saying, "we can do that, but first, we'll need to stop by a magic shop!"

* * *

Natsu sat at the bar in the resort's restaurant. He smiled at the waiter that served them last night, but the man didn't seem to recognize the fire dragon slayer. He shrugged it off, turning in his seat to sip at his whiskey.

He was craving a fire whiskey, just like the kind Mira made, but the bartender informed him that they don't set drinks on fire here. He sighed, fingers thrumming against the counter as he waited for his wife to show up.

"Well hello there," a female's voice sounded beside him.

Natsu glanced over, seeing a woman he'd never seen before sitting in the seat next to him. She had brown eyes and blonde hair, but she definitely wasn't his wife. He discretely inhaled, smelling her scent that was nothing like his mate's. "Umm... Hi?"

The woman appeared to be a little older than him. Her eyes traced down his figure, easily seeing the fit body he was concealing. "What's a handsome man like you doing all alone?"

"I'm waiting on my wife," he said without hesitation. He saw the way the woman's shoulders dropped, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Why are all the good looking men already taken or gay," the woman stood up, straightening out her dress. "Sorry for bothering you. I hope you have fun with your wife."

Natsu grinned, glad this lady took the news well. "Oh I will."

She let out some air through her nose, then walked to another man who was sitting alone. Natsu went back to his drink, taking a gulp from it. He drank at the guild occasionally, so he was pretty good when it came to his tolerance for alcohol, so he didn't worry about getting drunk.

The fire dragon slayer took a quick look around the bar, wondering where on Earthland Lucy was. _'She was supposed to be here by now...'_

Natsu tipped his drink back, emptying his glass. "Do you want another, Sir?"

He looked at the bartender, then down at his glass. "Yeah." Natsu handed the glass to the woman behind the bar, watching as she poured more whiskey in the cup.

"You waiting on someone?"

"Yeah," Natsu said, taking his drink. "My wife..." He started to worry that maybe she got into trouble on her way to the restaurant. Fairy Tail wizards were notorious for getting into trouble without even trying. He had half a mind to go look for her, but he decided to wait just a bit longer.

Lucy had her keys with her, and she knew how to handle herself. If she didn't show up in the next ten minutes then he'd go looking for her, but until then, he'd just drink his whiskey and wait.

He pulled out his wallet, paying the woman some jewels for the drink before glancing around again.

"She's one lucky lady," the bartender said, walking away. Natsu barely heard her, his mind filled with the lewd things he planned to do to Lucy tonight. He hadn't thought this plan all the way through, but it seemed pretty good when he told it to Lucy.

It was good enough for her to agree to at least, which hardly ever happened when he came up with a wild idea.

Natsu took another drink from his beverage, wondering if he could order some food while sitting at the bar. Before he could ask, he heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor.

The dragon slayer glanced over, seeing a gorgeous woman stroll through the restaurant. She wore a tight pink dress, showing off her large cleavage and long legs. Her hair was pinned up in a bun, a few locks left out to frame her face. Speaking of her face, it was flawless and stunning.

Natsu stared at her painted lips, seeing her tongue snake out to swipe against the bottom one. He wanted to take that lip between his teeth and chew on it, but that wouldn't be very appropriate in a restaurant.

He chuckled to himself, remembering what him and Lucy did at the restaurant the night before. Eating her out right before dinner had been such a pleasant treat, even if they could have been caught.

Natsu's fantasies were interrupted when he saw the woman's eyes land on him. Her eyes were a blue, similar to the deep ocean. Her wavy hair was a dark brown, going well with her pale complexion and sultry eyes.

The dragon slayer felt his stomach twist as he checked the woman out. He'd never really paid attention to other women's features, but this woman easily caught his attention. It wasn't surprising though, seeing how his heart yearned for her.

The brunette walked up to the bar, smiling at Natsu with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Is this seat taken?"

Natsu grinned at her, "nope!"

She sat down, her dress' hem lifting from the action. He could see her creamy thighs exposed, making his cock stir in his pants.

The dragon slayer looked down at himself. He was wearing jeans with a dress shirt. Earlier Lucy had convinced him not to wear his scarf tonight, but he was already missing the scaly material that usually stayed around his neck.

"So what are you doing tonight?" The brunette asked, raising a hand to catch the bartender's attention.

The woman behind the counter came up, asking what she'd like to drink. "I'll have a strawberry daiquiri," the brunette smiled, a dark gleam in her eyes.

The bartender looked at Natsu, then at the brunette. "Is this your wife?"

Natsu looked over at the woman sitting beside him. He raised a brow, seeing the woman's curious expression. He turned back to the bartender, shaking his head. "Uh, no."

The bartender furrowed her brows, but said nothing. "Okay... One strawberry daiquiri coming right up..." She walked over to the other end of the bar, muttering, "why are all men dogs?"

Natsu didn't hear that comment, instead his eyes were tracing the brunette's figure. Her scent was more than appealing, making it hard for him to sit still. "So what brings you out tonight?" He asked, starting a conversation.

The woman hummed, shrugging her shoulders. "Just thought I'd take a breather. My husband's really been driving me up the wall lately."

Natsu grinned, his pointy teeth exposed. "Is that so? Do you like it?" His voice went low, sending visible chills through her body.

She took a deep breath, pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "I can't say I dislike it." She gave him a coy smile that made his heart flutter.

Natsu glanced down, seeing a pink symbol on her right hand. "Are you a wizard?"

"I am," she nodded. "Fairy Tail. You ever heard of them?"

The dragon slayer had to bite back a grin. "I think I have..."

They stared at each other, a knowing glint in their eyes. The woman looked past him, her blue eyes lighting up when she saw the bartender bringing her drink back.

"That'll be-"

"I got it," Natsu interrupted, pulling out his wallet to pay for her drink. When he handed over the money, he saw the bartender glaring at him. He shrank down, wondering what he did to piss her off. He was enjoying his drink while talking to this woman...

...And paying for her drink...

...Who wasn't his wife...

...Even after he told the bartender he was waiting for his wife...

"Oh..."

"What was that?" The brunette asked, bringing her hand to his lap to rest hers over his hand.

He jerked at the contact, then glanced up at her. "I-I umm, n-nothing."

"Oh, you're nervous," the brunette giggled, sliding her hand off of his hand and onto his thigh. "Isn't that cute."

"I'm not cute!" Natsu defended, his cheeks filling with heat.

The woman just laughed, her hand getting dangerously close to the growing erection in his pants.

Natsu's brain felt conflicted. His instincts told him this was right, but at the same time he felt weird about it. He pushed away the weirdness, at least for the time being so he could enjoy her hand.

"So what's your name?" Natsu asked, looking into her blue eyes.

The woman smiled, her hand inching closer up his thigh. "Does it really matter?"

"I guess not," he agreed, his hand seizing hers to move it over the bulge in his pants.

The woman looked around, making sure no one was paying attention to them. She saw one man in the corner eyeing them, but then his gaze drifted to something else. She hummed when she felt over the cock in his pants. "You're pretty big."

"So I've been told," Natsu smiled, pressing her hand harder against his crotch. If they weren't in public he would have her slip her hand into his pants, but that was too risky.

"Did your wife tell you that?"

The dragon slayer's cock surged at the mention of Lucy. "Yeah," he said almost breathlessly.

"Well, she's right," the woman squeezed over his arousal, sending more mixed signals to his brain. Before he could think on it, she asked, "do you want to get out of here?"

The dragon slayer took a shuttering breath, "I shouldn't... I'm married."

"I am too," the woman said, looking into his brown eyes. Her other hand came up to grab at his black locks of hair. "Don't you want to play?"

Natsu took a deep inhale, her aroused scent making his heart beat faster. "Y-yeah," he nodded, wanting to play with her more than anything.

The woman grinned, grabbing her drink to take a big gulp before standing up. Natsu did the same, finishing off his whiskey. "Where to?"

"Well I can't very well bring you to my room. My husband might show up," the woman grabbed his hand, dragging him to the back of the restaurant.

"We can't go to mine either," Natsu said, finding it hard to walk with an erection while wearing jeans. In his shorts it was easier since he had more room to move.

"Then the bathroom it is," she said, going straight into the woman's bathroom with Natsu right behind her. She checked the stalls, making sure the coast was clear before beckoning for him to come into the biggest stall with him.

Natsu hated the smell of disinfectant in the bathroom, but he had to admit it was better than the alternative. He went into the stall with her, locking it behind them. He saw that it was a handicap stall, so there was a rail on the wall. The fire dragon slayer grabbed her thighs, hoisting her up until her legs wrapped around his hips. He walked over to the rail, hoping it was enough for her to sit on while he attacked her neck.

The woman moaned, fingers raking over his back, wishing the shirt wasn't in the way. Her hands came down, fumbling with his pants to get them undone. She didn't know if she had a higher power on her side, but they came off without her looking at them.

She pushed them down until his cock was free. The brunette spit on her hand, bringing it down to rub over his throbbing dick. Her dress was already hiked up, and she wasn't wearing panties underneath.

She guided his cock to her entrance, gasping when he rammed in without warning. "Oh, man you're big," she moaned, voice tapering off when he thrust in again.

Natsu smirked, snapping his hips at a quick pace. "Does your husband drive you up the wall like this?"

The brunette let out a soft laugh before closing her eyes. "No, but I wish he would."

Natsu growled at that answer, pounding into her harder as punishment.

She whimpered, holding onto him for dear life. " _Ngghhh_ , Na-Natsu!"

The dragon slayer chuckled, nipping at her flesh as he thrust into her. "I don't remember tellin' you, _gaah_ , m-my name."

The brunette felt her face heat up from the mistake. "My bad! _Ahhh_ , you just feel so good!"

"You do too," Natsu growled, fucking the brunette as fast as he could. Natsu bit at her neck, easily drawing blood with his sharp teeth. The taste he craved filled his mouth.

It was his mate's blood!

"Good... Idea... Huh, Luce?" Natsu mumbled against her bite mark.

Lucy panted, her body trembling from the overwhelming force that was thrusting into her. "Yes!" She gripped at his black locks, pulling them to draw out a moan from her husband. "Though, I like... _Fuck_ , feels _good_... Wow, umm. Like pink hair better," her words failed her as she succumbed to the pleasure.

Natsu growled, seeing a lock of brown hair by her neck. He rammed into her hard, feeling her pussy clamp around him. "Yeah... I like your, blonde hair better..."

The dragon slayer already felt himself getting close. "When does the magic wear off?"

"Oh god," Lucy threw her head back when Natsu started hitting her sweet spot over and over again. "T-two hours... I think," she whimpered when he bit her again, this time on her shoulder. "Too long!"

"Yeah," the fire dragon slayer lapped up the bite wounds as he stretched his wife's pussy again and again with his cock.

Despite them ending up in the bathroom, this seemed to be a pretty good idea. He had no clue if Lucy was going to agree to his idea when he presented it, but he was glad she did.

* * *

_"You want to pretend we don't know each other?" Lucy asked, raising a brow._

_"Yeah," Natsu nodded, a toothy grin showing. "I think it'll be fun."_

_"Hmmm... Okay."_

_"Really?" His green eyes lit up._

_She giggled at her husband, then said, "we can do that, but first, we'll need to stop by a magic shop!"_

_"Why's that?"_

_"If we're going to do this, then we're going to do it right." She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the hotel room's door. "We're going to get those cool pills that change your hair and eye color."_

_"Why?" He cocked a brow. He could understand how that could be fun, but he wanted to see Lucy as herself, not disguised as someone else._

_"Because," she said, reaching for the knob to the door. "It'll be more believable."_

* * *

So there they were, fucking in the restaurant's bathroom with Natsu's hair black and Lucy's hair brown. He preferred her original appearance since seeing her like this confused his brain, but her scent didn't lie. It was Lucy, no matter how altered she might be, and his instincts knew that.

"Fuck, Luce," he grunted, already feeling the pressure build. "I'm coming!"

"Me too," she muffled her scream by biting onto his neck. He growled at the pain, but it was soon forgotten as he felt himself spill into Lucy's core.

He was quick to pull out, knowing they didn't have a lot of time before someone else came into the bathroom. Natsu helped Lucy stand, then attended to his pants.

Natsu dressed as she shifted her dress down. When she was done she smiled at the fake black hair on his head. "Great idea, even if you look weird like that."

"You're one to talk," the dragon slayer joked as he zipped up his pants. "You look weird with brown hair."

Lucy had to agree with that one. She felt out of character with the darker hair. "Let's get going before we get caught."

Natsu chuckled, "I'm sure they all know, what with you moaning so loud."

"It's okay," she assured. "that lacrima thing should have canceled the sound."

The dragon slayer cocked his head. "Yeah... It would work... But I left it in the room."

Lucy's face paled. "You mean..."

Natsu started laughing, "I thought you knew."

The celestial wizard lightly slapped his chest. "Shut up! I thought you would've grabbed it!"

"It doesn't last forever," she smiled down at her, seeing her shaking her head. "I used most of it up last night."

"Oh god! I'm so embarrassed!"

Natsu wrapped an arm around her, "it'll be okay. We'll just do like we always do."

"And what's that?"

Natsu only gave her a wicked grin in response.

.

.

.

The people outside the bathroom were blushing from what they heard. No one dared to interrupt them, seeing as it would be embarrassing to do so. They heard a loud bang coming from inside the bathroom, followed by a roaring voice.

"RUN FOR IT!"

The bathroom door burst open as the two wizards took off, Natsu at a sprint with Lucy dragged behind him trying to keep up.

The dragon slayer didn't stop running until they left the hotel and went into town. When he finally came to a stop, Lucy asked in a shaky breath, "why... didn't... we just go... to our room?"

Natsu ran a hand through his black locks, glad he could barely see the dark colored hair. "We should probably stay away until we go back to normal... That way they don't know it was us in the bathroom."

"Oh," Lucy nodded, her head feeling a little light from the run. "Good idea."

"I seem to be full of them today," he grinned, earning another light slap to the chest.

Lucy giggled, stepping into the arms of her husband for a hug. "This was such a bizarre fifth day."

Natsu tightened the hug, his body vibrating from a laugh. "It certainly was!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like masturbation wasn't enough for me to write about, so I added a little role playing. Sorry if anyone was offended by thinking Natsu was cheating. He would never cheat on his mate.
> 
> Thank you for all the support! Every kudo, hit and comment means a lot to me!
> 
> Up next, Chapter Eight: Happy End
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Next will be the 'last' chapter for this story.


	8. Happy End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd put in a warning like this, but I realized some people might not want to read something like it. There will be male anal fingering in this chapter. If you wish to skip it just look out for the warning. *ANAL FINGERING START* and *ANAL FINGERING END*. If you wish to read it then just ignore the warning, but the choice is yours.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the 'last' chapter. :)

**Chapter Eight: Happy End**

Lucy took one final look around their hotel room before nodding. Everything was in place, ready for her surprise to Natsu. She left the room, taking the elevator down to the lobby where she told her husband to wait. When the doors opened, she shook her head.

Why was it the first thing she saw getting off the elevator was her husband fighting four kids with foam swords.

"You'll never take me alive!" Natsu shouted, blocking a blow near his knee. The kids were short, probably only able to reach that high on him.

He puffed out the tiniest bit of fire from his mouth, claiming, "a dragon can't be killed by mere humans!"

"Get him!" A little girl yelled, urging the other kids to chase after him.

Lucy giggled, stepping off to the side so she could watch the show. People had gathered, watching along with her at the pink haired man playing with the kids. More kids joined, and soon the dragon slayer was outnumbered.

"Oh no!" Natsu roared as one of the kids stabbed his gut with the tip of their sword. "I've been slayed!"

"We slayed the dragon! We slayed the dragon!"

Lucy, along with the other adults, laughed as they watched Natsu fall to the floor as dramatically as he could. He held out an arm towards the ceiling, saying, "you fought hard. Good job." And then he pretended to die.

The kids all cheered, then dog piled on the dragon slayer. He let out a grunt when he felt all the added weight.

"Hey! He's still alive!" One of the kids shouted, then patted him roughly on the forehead. "We didn't slay him!"

Natsu shook his head quickly. "No no, I'm dead. See?" Then he closed his eyes, laying as still as possible. Anything to keep them from hitting him again.

"Yay!"

Lucy's giggles only stopped when she saw other parents coming up to grab their children. They all thanked Natsu, saying he was a good sport about things. He stayed on the ground, still pretending to be slayed.

The celestial wizard couldn't help but think, _'he's going to be a really great dad...'_ It gave her more motivation to finish her novel so they could get started on a family. She knew how much he wanted to have children, but she still wasn't ready yet, and that was okay. Natsu told her time and time again to not feel pressured into anything. He wanted her to be happy with the idea, otherwise she might come to resent him.

Lucy knew she would never do that, but she appreciated his patience regardless. When all the other kids and adults cleared out, she saw Natsu pop an eye open. He sat up, looking around until his eyes landed on Lucy. The bright grin that surfaced on his face was enough to make her heart skip a beat.

_'How is he still able to do this to me?'_

"Hey Luce!" The dragon slayer hopped up, strolling over to his wife as if he hadn't just been in a fight. She guessed it made sense, he was fighting children after all, and it was obvious he was holding back.

Lucy greeted her husband with a hug, letting out a small 'eep' when he lifted her into the air, effortlessly raising her above his head with just his arm muscles. "Put me down! People are staring!"

The pink haired man laughed, carefully bringing Lucy down until her feet hit the floor. "Sorry, I'm just excited to get my princess!"

Lucy blushed, her heart fluttering in her chest. "Why do you have to say things like that?"

"Huh?" The dragon slayer looked down at her with a confused expression. "Like what?"

Lucy hid in his chest, embarrassed that his words always got to her. How was he able to make her heart race so fast without even trying? "Never mind. Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Hell yeah!" Natsu exclaimed. He'd been excited ever since Lucy said she had a surprise for him this morning. She sent him down to the lobby about half an hour ago to 'set up'. While he was waiting he ran into a few bored kids and decided to hang out with them. That's when the foam sword fight began!

"Let's go," Lucy grabbed his wrist, bringing him to the stairs. The blush on her face hadn't faded, and after showing Natsu his surprise, she didn't think it would ever go away.

The two wizards climbed the stairs until they made it back to the top floor. She was a little tired, her legs dully aching from the exercise, but her determination to surprise Natsu was what kept her going.

Once they stepped out onto their floor, Lucy stopped them. She grabbed his scarf, pulling it away from his neck. Before he could protest, she started wrapping it around his face.

She saw his toothy grin emerge before she covered it with the scarf. "Am I gonna be a ninja!" He sounded excited, even with his voice muffled.

Lucy had to laugh at his silly obsession with ninjas. "No, Natsu. I just don't want you to see yet."

"Oh," he mumbled just as Lucy finished tying off his scarf. His eyes were covered, but she left his nose exposed so he could breathe.

Bad idea.

Just as she got the key card out, she heard Natsu sniffing the air. "What's that weird smell coming from our room?" Natsu asked, taking a deeper inhale. "Smells like that stuff the massage people used on us the other day."

"Hey! No fair!" Lucy huffed as she opened the door to their room. _'So much for surprising him!'_

The dragon slayer laughed. "You said I couldn't look, you said nothing about smelling."

Natsu felt a small hand on his back, pushing him forward into the room rather forcibly. He only laughed harder, "are you mad?"

"No," she lied, a little upset that she couldn't surprise him. She guessed he hadn't figured out everything yet, so maybe she still had a chance to recover the surprise.

Natsu heard her close the door, followed by her saying, "go ahead and take off your clothes."

The dragon slayer grinned, realizing this was going to be fun. His hands went up to his face, but Lucy's sharp voice cut him off. "Keep the scarf on."

Natsu grumbled, saying he was sorry he ruined the surprise. Still, he removed his clothes for her. He was glad he wore his opened vest today, since it meant he didn't have to pull anything over his head to get undressed.

When he was fully nude, he placed his hands on his hips. "Done!"

"I can see that," Lucy giggled, still flustered over her husband. She tried her best to keep calm as she gently grabbed a hand, bringing him towards their destination. "Okay, I'm going to help you get on this table."

Natsu raised a brow, but she couldn't see it. "What table?"

Lucy placed his hand on the flat surface, letting him know what she meant. He took a step forward, feeling something weird under his feet, but he ignored it. His hands worked on their own, moving around the table to get an idea on how big it was so he wouldn't fall off accidentally.

He dropped his head a little, hating that he was about to ruin another surprise. "Luce..."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever given a massage before?"

Lucy's brown eyes widened. "H-how did you know?"

The dragon slayer decided - _a little too late_ \- that he should have just kept his mouth shut. "This feels like the same table..." It had the same size, shape, and the padding on it felt the same. He could only guess that she asked to borrow it, but he didn't say anything more.

"Just get on," Lucy sighed, wishing she could surprise her husband just once. She thought back to the gift she gave him, realizing that was definitely a surprise for the dragon slayer. The tiniest bit happier, she smiled. Despite him already figuring out her plans, she would make the most of this.

Natsu obeyed her order, sitting on the table first and then laying on his back. Lucy instructed him to get on his stomach, so that's what he did. He didn't want to upset her again, so he stayed compliant.

When he was in position, she started undressing herself. She knew this was basically the scene out of a bad porno, but she didn't care. Sometimes clichés could be fun.

Completely naked, Lucy grabbed the bowl filled with massage oil. She bought a bottle from the same place she rented the table, but she wanted it to feel a little more authentic.

She cupped her hand, collecting some of the oil. She wasn't exactly sure how much to use, so she poured some out until her hand had a small puddle. Lucy set the bowl on the chair beside her, then walked over to stand in front of Natsu's head.

She could see his nose moving, no doubt sniffing the air for clues about her whereabouts. She decided to let it slide, literally.

Lucy dripped the oil onto his upper back, then slid her hands in the pooling liquid to rub it in. Natsu let out a soft sigh as he felt his wife's small hands travel over his shoulders and neck. It wasn't as relieving as when the massage therapist touched him, but it still felt good to be touched by Lucy. Besides, the other person was a professional, but Lucy was doing this because she wanted to, not because she had to.

The dragon slayer settled in, his eyes closed and his nose sharp. He could smell Lucy right by him, her natural scent calming him down into a peaceful bliss.

That was, until he started smelling her arousal flare up.

Lucy couldn't help but feel a little turned on. Her hands were all over her husband's toned back, watching as his tan skin glistened from the oil. She felt her skin tingle just thinking about all the things she could do to this gorgeous man, but she had to set that all aside.

She already had a goal in mind: Give Natsu a happy ending.

She had heard older men at the guild talking about massage parlors that did that certain activity. At first she had been disgusted, but the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to do that to Natsu. It sounded kinky, lathering the dragon slayer up with oils and then stroking him off until he came undone by her hands. She just never thought she'd get an opportunity to do it, until they came here.

When Natsu mentioned massaging each other for the couple's massage, it put the idea in her head. Last night while Natsu was waiting for her in the bar, she stopped by the front desk to inquire about renting a massage table. They told her the price to rent it for a few hours, and how much the oils would cost if she didn't have her own. The only rules was she had to return the table sanitized and undamaged, and she had to put a tarp down underneath.

Apparently people had been 'messy' in the past.

Lucy's face flushed as her hands went to his lower back, getting closer to that firm ass of his. She didn't bother putting a towel over him, knowing he had no shame or embarrassments about being naked in front of her.

The blonde swallowed down a giggle as she dipped her finger into the bowl of oil, then brought her hand back to his lower region to have a little fun with him.

Lucy had to lean over from her position, giving Natsu a better smell of her arousal since she was pressed against the bed. With one quick movement, she daringly swiped her finger through Natsu's butt cheeks, causing him to tense.

"Whoa!" He squirmed, caught off guard by her actions.

Lucy allowed herself to finally giggle, saying, "I just wanted to touch you a little there. Do you mind?"

Natsu would shake his head, but his head was pressed against the table. "I don't, you just surprised me."

Lucy counted that as a little victory! She surprised him! It may not have been what she wanted, but it was good enough.

* * *

 

***ANAL FINGERING START***

* * *

 

"I'll be right back," Lucy said, quickly leaving to go to her bag to grab a glove. Call her presumptuous, she didn't care. She brought along a glove just in case something like this happened. Not necessarily her giving Natsu a massage, but just in case he decided to let her have a little 'fun' as well.

She made her way back to the table as she put the glove on her right hand. She dipped her gloved index finger into the bowl of oil, then moved until she was at his side, giving her better access to the dragon slayer's taut ass.

She wouldn't spend too long there, just enough to tease him, even if he wasn't a big fan of teasing. Her finger tailed along his crack again, stopping once or twice to rub little circles over his tight entrance.

She used a glove for two reasons. One, it was easier for cleanup, and two, she had a fresh manicure, and nails needed to be trimmed down to make this more pleasurable. The glove helped smooth out her finger so it wouldn't hurt going in.

Natsu forced himself to relax, making sure his hands stayed still and didn't ball into fists. He felt the tip of her finger enter him. His instincts told him to tense, but he remained calm. It would only hurt if he resisted.

Lucy worked in a finger up to the second knuckle, knowing she only had to get one up there to get to her goal. She pushed further, feeling less resistance than normal due to the copious amounts of oil she used.

Right before Lucy found the spot she'd been looking for, she heard Natsu mumble, "you really are a dirty girl."

Lucy blushed, knowing he was absolutely correct. "Remember the safe words," she said, just in case he wanted to use one. As fast as a wildfire, she pushed in deeper, finger rubbing over part of the round bulb of tissue she was searching for.

"Fuck!" Natsu grunted, clenching his teeth and his anus.

"Feels bad?" Lucy asked, about to remove her finger. She knew she didn't hit the entire prostate, only barely touching part of it since this angle wasn't the best at reaching it.

Natsu felt his cock harden in an instant, something similar to pre-cum oozing out of the tip. "No! Feels good!" He took swallow breaths, allowing himself to relax so she could continue. "So fucking _goooood!_ "

Lucy smiled, then moved her finger to rub against his prostate again. Natsu growled, his hands grabbing at the sides of the table. She just hoped he didn't break it, because the replacement fee was ridiculous.

Deciding she didn't want to risk it, Lucy slowly removed her finger, earning a groan from the dragon slayer.

"Maybe another time," She said, slipping the glove off so that the outside was now on the inside before going back to the bathroom to dispose of it. "When we get home?"

Natsu took a shuttering breath, trying to nod. "Yeah, that sounds good."

He would never admit it to anyone except Lucy, but he enjoyed when she played with him like that. It didn't make him any less straight, not saying there was anything wrong with gay men. He just preferred Lucy, even when she fingered him occasionally.

* * *

 

***ANAL FINGERING END***

* * *

 

Natsu felt a bit excited to go home now. That's where all the necessary things were to fully pleasure both of them. They had a drawer in their dresser specifically for all their toys and accessories.

It seemed like the longer they were together, the more they experimented. It had a lot to do with the level of comfort and trust between them.

Lucy continued with the massage, her hands now on his thighs. She felt the power of his muscles under the tan skin. He was a strong wizard with the body of a fighter. She admired the view of his backside, but she craved something else now.

"Flip over."

Natsu was all too eager to obey. He was careful to make sure he didn't roll off in the process, seeing as he was still blindfolded by his scarf. "Can I take this off?" He asked, pointing at his face when he settled back down onto the table.

Lucy thought about it for a few seconds, then decided. "No."

Natsu groaned, but dealt with it. He just really wanted to see his wife right now, especially after she turned him on so much. He felt the gooey liquid that came from his cock on his right butt cheek now. He knew he made a mess, but he had no idea how much it was.

The celestial wizard caught sight of his thick cock. It was fully erect, throbbing for attention, with a trail of white liquid connecting the tip to the side of his body from when he moved. It wasn't his cum. They both knew he didn't come from those simple touches alone. It was a liquid that always came out when she massaged his prostate, though right now she couldn't remember the word for it.

Lucy cupped her hand to collect more oil, then smeared it on his chest. She took the time to admire his torso. In all her years she'd never seen someone as beautifully built as Natsu. Her fingers glided over his abs, dipping between each firm lump as she made her way up to his chest.

He really was drool-worthy, with his tan skin and his toned body. She was glad he wasn't overly muscled like Elfman, or lanky like Reedus. In her opinion, Natsu had the perfect body, even with all the nicks and scars adorning his flesh.

"That feels pretty good," Natsu said, cutting through her thoughts.

She looked up at his face, seeing most of it still covered in the scarf. She was about to tell him he could remove it when he said, "I like the way your fingers feel sliding over my skin."

Lucy felt her face heat up. _'How does he do that? He's supposed to be the one feeling flustered, not me!'_

The celestial wizard didn't get him the satisfaction of a response. She knew under that scarf he was smirking, and she was correct.

Natsu had a wicked grin on his face, loving the little gasp that came from Lucy when he spoke to her. He had no problems telling her when something felt good, even if he knew it embarrassed her sometimes.

Natsu let out a soft moan when Lucy's hands brushed over his nipples. He thought that was it, but she swiped by them two more times, probably enjoying the sounds he made.

He felt her hands go lower, near his leaking erection. He wondered if this was it. Was he finally getting the happy ending he'd been hoping for? It was his first thought when Lucy had him get on the table after stripping. The fantasies had piled up, wondering how she was going to do it.

Just as Lucy's hands went to his hips, they continued down, massaging the tops of his thighs. He let out a low growl, realizing she was going to tease him. Lucy paid him no mind, rubbing out his thighs and legs, only to go back up to his abs.

The dragon slayer's body jerked a little when she went over his happy trail. It was a ticklish spot for him, so he was glad when she didn't touch it again. It would surely be a great way to ruin the mood.

Lucy's slicked up hands covered his pink curls, matting them against his skin. She heard Natsu's sharp breath when her hand bumped against his cock. If he was this worked up now, she didn't know how he'd last when she actually touched him.

Deciding to put him out of his misery, she stepped it up. She grabbed more oil, drizzling it over his cock and balls. Natsu moaned from the sensation, hips bucking to relieve the throbbing in his groin. He was close to begging at this point, especially since he could now smell her arousal increasing.

Fuck his pride, he wanted Lucy's touches now!

He felt the table shake, then felt something brush over his legs. Natsu furrowed his brows, wondering what the hell his wife was doing until he felt a new weight resting on his legs.

Before he could question her, he felt her hands on him again, this time on either side of his cock. When a few fingers began to grip him, his own hands came up, blindly grabbing at any part of her that he could reach.

Lucy shook her head, not that he could see. "Nope. No touching."

"What?" He groaned, but still his hands went back to his sides obediently. "Why not?"

"We didn't touch the massage therapists, did we?"

"No," he said, frustrated. "This isn't like that massage though. I think I would've remembered this happening."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle, imagining her husband straddled by another man. Her cheeks turned scarlet when an actual image surfaced in her mind, causing Natsu to inhale deeply.

"Wow, you smell so sweet!" Her arousal had increased, though he didn't know why. For the rest of his life, he would never know, because Lucy would never dare to say it out loud.

Lucy cast those lewd fantasies away, deciding to save them for another time.

She looked down, seeing Natsu shifting his head. The scarf came a little loose, exposing his mouth. Just seeing those sharp canines made her realize she really wanted to see his face, even if it was a little kinky to play with him blindfolded.

When she saw the scarf slip more, she decided to take control. "Take off your scarf," she said, trying to sound confident. If it was going to come off regardless, she'd rather him think it was by her choice.

Natsu had to restrain himself as he tugged on his scarf. If it was any other material he would have ripped it or burned it off, but he couldn't do that to his precious muffler. He lifted his head up a bit, unwrapping the scarf as quickly and carefully as possible until he could finally see again. He tossed it to the bed for sake keeping, then glanced up at Lucy.

His breath hitched. Lucy was naked, her pale skin almost glowing from the light coming in from the balcony. She looked down at him with hazy brown eyes, smiling as she moved so his thigh was between her legs.

The dragon slayer gulped, feeling her wet pussy rest on his skin. "Are you ready for the finishing _touch_?" Lucy asked, gaining Natsu's full attention. He nodded fervently, wanting so badly for her to touch him.

Her hands moved, one grabbing his erection while the other cupped his balls. "I hope this feels good," she said, then began stroking him from base to tip while her other hand lightly massaged his balls.

" _Gaaah_ ," Natsu tried to throw his head back, only to have it land against the table. He bucked up into her hand, feeling it tighten around him in response. "Fuck yeah, that... That feels so... _Ngghh_ , good!"

He wanted to slam his eyes shut, but he kept them open, staring up at the beautiful woman who pleasured him with just her hands. No matter how many times he saw her naked, he was always amazed. He reached out, hoping she'd allow him to touch her.

To his satisfaction, she did.

Lucy took her bottom lip between her teeth when Natsu palmed her left breast. She abused the tender flesh as she felt her nipple tighten when he rubbed the pads of his fingers against it. His fingers felt hot on her skin, causing warmth to pool in her belly.

She started grinding against his thigh, trying to relieve the dull ache building between her legs. Natsu smirked up at her, though it was strained as he tried to stay composed. "You should rub against my cock."

Lucy's chest flushed from his suggestion, but she didn't dismiss it. Her hands came off his member and balls, moving to hold onto the table for support. She shifted until she rested right over his hips with a slight gap between her body and his.

Natsu didn't hesitate to grab her hips, forcing her down onto his cock. It didn't go in since the angle was all wrong, but it did allow her to grind against his length to tease her own clit.

" _Oh Natsu_ ," she whimpered when both his hands kneaded her breasts. "Pinch them."

The dragon slayer wondered if he should suggest using the nipple clamps again, but they were still in the bathroom, and there was no way he was moving now. He pinched her perky buds, squeezing them rather hard to draw out a string of moans from his wife.

"So," Natsu started, one eye closing as he tried to concentrate. "Is this an official technique?"

Lucy tried to laugh, but it came out as a whimper. "Oh yeah," she said, body jerking when her engorged bundle of nerves ran over his tip. "I-it's v-very professional." She felt drunk on lust, her skin tingling with need.

Natsu chuckled, grinning up at her while he pinched her nipples harder. "You're so full of it."

Lucy cried out, her thighs shaking from the sensation on her chest. "I'd l-like to see you try..."

"Okay!"

"Wha-?" Lucy was cut off when Natsu started shuffling away from her. She was confused, watching as he wiggled his way from beneath her then climbed off the table.

"Lay on your stomach," he said, grabbing the bowl of oil.

Languidly she moved into position, exposing her back and ass to the dragon slayer's hungry eyes. She wanted to finish him off a moment ago, but this could be more interesting.

Natsu smirked, heating up his hand as he scooped up some oil. "Remember safe words."

"Huh?" Lucy started to turn her head to see why he said that. It was just a massage after all. Why would she need-

" _Ahhh_ ," Lucy shut her eyes, her hands balling into fists as she moaned in pain. Before she could say anything, she felt another burning sting on her back, causing her to jerk her body. "Naa- _nggh!_ "

Natsu didn't say anything. He just continued doing what he was doing since she hadn't said a safe word yet. Lucy could barely think, only feeling more pleasurable pain on her body, this time on her lower back and upper left butt cheek. She had felt something like this before, but she couldn't quite figure out where from.

" _Uuhhnn!_ "

Only when she felt the pain hit the very center of her back did she remember. Her eyes shot up, thinking about the Christmas party they'd had years ago, where Erza dripped hot wax on her back.

Lucy felt more hot liquid hit her skin, this time hotter than before. It actually hurt, no pleasure hidden with it. She looked up, seeing Natsu's hand partially on fire while he held oil in his hand. He was about to drop more when she shouted, "Yellow!"

He stopped, green eyes snapping to her to see her face. The fire went out, his hand coming back to pour the hot oil in the bowl. "I'm sorry," he panicked, realizing he fucked up. "I didn't think it would hurt that much."

He thought back to the Christmas party, thinking about how sexy Lucy looked getting that wax dripped on her back. He stood up for her, telling Erza that she was taking things too far, but he thought with him it'd be different since she was already aroused.

"Was the oil on fire the whole time?" She asked, tears littering the corners of her eyes. She wasn't in a tremendous amount of pain, but she didn't know how if it was flaming drops of oil on her back.

Natsu shook his head, his penis softening by the second. "Not at first! You didn't say a safe word so I started making it hotter." The dragon slayer felt the back of his eyes prick. He knew he'd cry soon if he didn't do something fast. He set the bowl down, then went to touch her back to wipe away the oil.

Lucy winced when he tried to get it off, so he stopped. "I don't know what to do."

"It's fine," she said. The oil was cooling the longer it stayed on her skin. "Just give me a minute to breathe."

"I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing, it's fine. If it was too much than I would've said red," she reasoned, hoping that would help calm him down. She knew Natsu intentionally hurt her, he was just pushing their limits. "I think I'm better now. You can try again, but keep it like it was in the beginning."

Natsu's face fell. "I don't think I should..." He looked down at her back, seeing red marks form where the hotter oil touched her skin. He loved leaving marks on her, but not like this.

"I'll be fine," Lucy kept his gaze, her voice steady. "I'll use a safe word if it gets to be too much."

The dragon slayer fought back a cringe. He felt conflicted. Part of him wanted to stop, but another part wanted to keep going. The moans she made in the beginning were exciting, but he was afraid he'd cause her pain again.

Slowly he nodded, reaching to grab the bowl of oil again. His cock was still limp, no traces of arousal left in him. He breathed, then scooped up some oil. He used no magic, only warming it with his natural body heat. He dropped a few beads of oil on her lower back, but she only huffed.

"You can go a little hotter than that." Lucy said, laying her head down on the table.

Natsu gulped, applying a tiny bit of heat to the next droplets. Lucy left out a soft moan, making him feel more confident. He wasn't ready to go all out again, but it was definitely a start.

Natsu warmed the oil up some more, dripping it along her shoulders to her upper butt. He was glad she moved her hair out of the way, otherwise it would have gotten in it.

He watched Lucy's face carefully, making sure she really was enjoying this. She wore a smile, eyes closed as she let out a few moans here and there. Natsu dropped some oil on her butt, seeing her jerk in response. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be," Lucy let out a breathy sigh, her nerves on fire. "It felt great."

Hearing her talk like that made his cock stir. He sniffed the air, smelling her sweet scent of arousal. He had to trust that she would tell him the truth, because that was the only way this would work.

The dragon slayer drizzled more warm oil on her butt, then decided he had enough of that for the moment. He set the bowl aside, then used his hands to rub in the oil all over her skin.

Lucy moaned, feeling Natsu's hands knead her slippery flesh. Natsu's cock continued to grow the more she moaned, until it finally stood completely erect against his body.

Natsu raised the temperature of his hands, going low to grab her ass. With his slicked up hands, he couldn't do much. The glorious globes of flesh kept slipping from his grasp. He rubbed at her inner thighs, seeing her spread her legs on her own accord.

Her sweet scent increased, so he dipped down to take a better look. Her pussy was drenched, and not just from the oils rubbed over her earlier. Natsu trailed a finger over her burning core, watching as it caused her to quiver.

The dragon slayer played with Lucy's dripping folds, drawing out whimpers and pleads for him to do more, but he did nothing more than tease her for now. She was about to demand him to finger her when she heard Natsu order, "turn over."

The celestial wizard was more than happy to comply, turning over so he could see her front. She had a little oil smeared on her breasts and stomach, mainly from the table since it wasn't cleaned after she used it on him.

Natsu's grin turned feral as he gazed at his naked wife. "Mine."

Lucy smiled at the possessive look in his eyes. "Yes, all yours." She reached out, drawing Natsu in like a magnet for a hug. The dragon slayer leaned in, allowing himself to be captured by his princess. "And you're all mine too."

"Yes," Natsu growled, feeling the primal part of him satisfied.

"Now," Lucy said, slightly pushing him away. "Make me squirm!"

The dragon slayer pulled back, accepting his newest mission. He scooped up more oil, heating it up a bit more, but not as hot as when they first started. He knew her chest and stomach would be more sensitive than her back.

He dropped a few beads of oil on the tops of her breasts to begin, seeing her writhe as a moan slipped past her parted lips.

Lucy's legs spread without him touching there, her intoxicating scent drifting into his nose. While Natsu was dripping more oil onto her body, Lucy kept her gaze on his face. The hungry look in his eyes as he watched her squirm was a turn on all on its own.

She glanced down, seeing his hard cock within reach. She didn't hesitate to grab him, earning a roar from the dragon slayer when she rubbed over the tip, collecting some pre-cum to smear in with the oil on his cock.

"Natsu," Lucy whimpered, stroking his cock with a tight grip.

The dragon slayer lost it for a second, dropping a rather hot bead of oil on Lucy's nipple. " _Aaaahhhh_ , fuck!"

Natsu's eyes widened. "I'm sor-"

"More!" Lucy shouted, pumping him faster to urge him on.

The pink haired man focused his magic, making sure the next few drops weren't as hot as the last one. He dripped them over her other nipple, seeing her arch her back to get closer to the burning sensation. Her core ached, pulsing with need.

Lucy's hand continued to service Natsu, bringing him closer to the edge.

Natsu dropped a few more beads of hot oil onto her nipple before Lucy couldn't take it anymore. "Touch me! _Please!_ "

He complied, barely able to set the bowl of oil down before his large hands were all over her. One hand cupped her womanhood, two fingers slipping into her opening to fuck her. The other hand grabbed her breast, feeling the rock-hard buds on her slippery skin.

Lucy moaned, her free hand coming up to grope the breast Natsu wasn't teasing. "Oh fuck! _Ohhhh_ ," Lucy closed her eyes, her senses overloading from the pleasure caused by herself and Natsu.

He growled, leaning over to capture her lips. She didn't fight the kiss, letting him dominate her mouth with his tongue, tasting every bit of her and swallowing every moan that tried to slip from her mouth.

The dragon slayer tried to pinch her nipple, but it was too slick. He'd never felt them so hard as he tried to grab them between his fingers.

He hummed, feeling himself about to lose it. He leaned over, not thinking twice as he felt his release.

Hot white ropes of cum splashed over Lucy's stomach. His fingers slowed down, but didn't stop as he teased her body. The blonde continued to stroke him, milking out every bit of his essence that she could get before being satisfied. Even then, she wasn't ready to call it quits.

Lucy started fighting with the kiss, trying to dominate his mouth in his moment of weakness. She won, her tongue invading his mouth to collect every moan that left his throat.

When she pulled away, she said, "can you go again?"

Natsu's eyes were hooded, glossed over with lust. Every nerve on his body felt like it was on fire. He actually had to look down at himself to make sure he wasn't really on fire.

That was an issue with him after all.

Seeing that his body was fine, he nodded. His cock was still hard, not satisfied either. As much as he loved coming all over her body, he wanted to fill up her pussy even more.

"I wanna fuck you," he said, voice low and rough.

Lucy tingled, feeling her core pulse with anticipation.

"Yes!"

She sat up, feeling a little lightheaded from laying down so long. She stood, pushing the table out of the way so they could lay on the tarp underneath. Natsu seemed to step it up, grabbing the bowl of oil to pour it straight over Lucy's stomach. It wasn't heated, but it was slippery.

Natsu rubbed it in from her tits to her pussy, making sure she was completely covered. He straddled her waist before leaning in. The dragon slayer rested his body on hers, smearing the excess oil on his body as well.

He reached to grab his cock, guiding it to her opening. He wanted her now, but he couldn't resist teasing her.

When his tip hit her clit, he kept it there, rubbing their most sensitive spots against each other. Lucy bucked her hips, trying to get his cock into her dripping core. She wanted him so badly, but he was wasting time by playing.

Lucy whined, hoping it would make him stop. The dragon slayer only fed off her pleading, wanting to draw out more suspense before finally fucking her.

She tried once again to get closer to him, but that only seemed to be satisfying the dragon slayer. " _Naaatsuuuu_ ," she begged, her hands trying to grip his arms, but they slid along with everything else.

He only gave her a coy smile, "what?"

"Fuck me!"

Well how could he say no to a command like that?

He moved his cock just a bit, feeling those wet folds open for him. The dragon slayer thrust in rough when he felt his tip hit her entrance. Lucy's head went back, wailing loudly when she felt his cock slip right in, stretching her deliciously. It felt so good going in with all the oil between their bodies. However, it made it hard for her to touch him back, her hands kept sliding around, rubbing right over the skin she wanted to grab.

Natsu didn't mind, slamming into her pussy with short strokes. When she started whimpering, he changed it up. Lucy felt his cock go in nice and slow, pulling out completely, only to make her feel empty before he pushed back in.

The blonde loved however he fucked her, as long as his thick dick made her see stars. With her right hand, she reached back, slapping his ass as best she could.

Natsu's cock throbbed within her, causing her to quiver. She did it again, getting the same thrilling result.

"Can you spank me?" Natsu grunted as he rammed into her core again.

"Yeah," Lucy said, her voice almost hoarse from moaning so much.

The dragon slayer pulled out, noting the shine on his cock from her wetness and the oil mixed together. He looked at Lucy, seeing the cum on her stomach from earlier hand combined with the oil. It was probably on him too, since he rubbed against her. He didn't mind, as long as it was only the two of them who knew.

Once again, their sex was about being judgement free.

Natsu got on all fours, waiting for Lucy's strike. The blonde took a moment to appreciate the sight. It wasn't so much that she got a great view of his ass -that helped though. It was that she could reduce the mighty dragon slayer to this! He was literally asking her to spank him, getting in a submissive position for her to do the deed.

Lucy rubbed her palm over his ass, then pulled back. She waited a few seconds, not letting him know when she was going to strike. Her hand came down hard, smacking his ass to draw out a roar from the dragon slayer.

"Harder!"

Lucy slapped his other ass cheek, reddening it with a single hit. He growled, low and dangerous as his cock leaked with pre-cum. "Again!" She slapped the same spot, feeling a bit of heat under her palm when she struck his skin.

She spanked him once more on the first cheek, making sure to hit harder than before. Her own hand hurt, so she hoped it was enough.

Natsu's face was flushed, his eyes hooded and his lips parted as he huffed out steam. "You're pretty strong," he said, his voice sounding gravelly.

It was Lucy's turn to blush, feeling a little proud of herself, even if it was just from spanking her husband. She rubbed out the sting on his ass, hoping it would be okay. She knew he was tough, but she did hit him pretty hard.

The dragon slayer knew he could take it. That was, until he went to sit down and felt the pain on his ass. He wouldn't let her know, deciding to pretend like he was okay. However, when Lucy straddled his hips, she saw the way he winced.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah." He nodded, trying to shift his body in a more comfortable position. When he realized there was none, he gave up, dealing with the stinging sensation on his behind.

"Good," Lucy said, grinding her pussy over his erection.

Natsu threw his head back, hitting the mattress as he moaned out. The pure pleasure felt so good after getting pain. He felt himself leaking more as she rubbed herself against him.

"That's it Luce," he praised, loving the feeling of her slippery pussy gliding over his cock. "Ride me!"

"Okay," Lucy said breathlessly, not understanding what he meant. He wanted her to keep doing the same thing, but in her mind he wanted something else. She lifted up, grabbing his cock to align it with her opening. She sank down, a gasp escaping her parted lips as she felt his hot cock fill her up. He went in so smoothly.

She'd have to buy another bottle of that oil before they left the resort for sure.

Pressing her knees against the ground, she used her thighs to lift her up, riding the dragon slayer's cock at a slow pace. She didn't realize how tired she was until she started, finding it hard to fuck him as fast as she wanted.

Natsu saw her struggles and helped out. His hands grabbed her ass cheeks, not only spreading them so he could go in deeper, but lifting her up so she didn't have to do it all alone.

Working together, Lucy rode his cock, fast and hard. Natsu slammed his eyes shut, feeling the details of her inner walls as his cock filled her up. He growled, loving the feeling of her pussy quivering as she approached her climax.

The celestial wizard kissed her husband even as she fucked him. They couldn't deepen the kiss very well, so they settled for open-mouthed kisses to get them by. Lucy squeezed his cock when she came, her inner walls closing around him as she gave up control. She pulled away from the kiss, moaning loudly. " _Naaa-Naaattssssuuuuu!_ "

Natsu used his strength to lift her up, keeping her hovering over his body by a few inches. He bucked into her, drawing out her orgasm while he got closer to his.

Normally he'd last longer, especially after just coming, but the sloshing sounds coming from her pussy as his cock stirred her insides, combined with the heavenly scent of her arousal was too much to bear.

He went faster, bringing forth another orgasm from Lucy just as he hit his climax. The dragon slayer roared as his sperm burst into Lucy's body, filling up every inch while his cock continued to pound away at her until he couldn't take it anymore.

He dropped her on top of him, panting and sweating as he saw Lucy's body jerk over him in her aftermath. She had trouble catching her breath, not that he was faring any better.

He leaned in, pressing his wet forehead to hers. "That... was fucking awesome!"

Lucy giggled, though it sounded airy. "I agree," she said, hands trying to grip his shoulders but failing miserably.

Still inside Lucy's body, he rolled them over, letting their sides sit in the puddle they made of oil, sweat, arousal and cum. Both started laughing when their bodies slid on the tarp. They were extremely slippery, almost every inch of their bodies covered in something wet.

"Great idea, Luce," Natsu said when he caught his breath. His heart still beat frantically, even when he nuzzled his nose against hers.

She smiled, giving him a small peck on the lips before admitting, "that wasn't my goal. I was just going to rub you off."

"Well... I'm glad things turned out like this."

"Me too," Lucy shifted closer to her husband, throwing an arm over his waist. "Thanks for suggesting this vacation. This was a lot of fun."

The dragon slayer's lips curved upwards into a huge grin. "Yeah. Maybe we can do something like this again next year?"

"For our three year anniversary?"

Natsu tried to shrug, but it looked awkward with him laying on his side. "I wouldn't mind... Only if you wanted to though."

"I'd love it," she said, eyes fluttering shut as she let her sore muscles relax. Lucy leaned in, tucking her head under Natsu's chin. "I love you."

"I love you too," he breathed in her scent, as well as the other smells in the room. "We should shower. I'm all sticky."

Lucy expelled air through her nose in a little laugh. "Me too."

"Wanna shower together?"

"Promise not to try anything funny?"

Natsu grinned, "we both know I can't promise that."

She smiled, leaning in to give him another kiss. "Alright, you can join me."

"Yes!" Natsu snickered, "let's go!"

The two married wizards slowly peeled themselves from the slippery tarp, then went as quickly as they could to the bathroom to avoid dripping oil and _other stuff_ on the carpet. After their shower, they got dressed in their swimsuits to go to the resort's pool.

There they relaxed, tanned, and swam for a little bit. It was once again a sunny day inside the resort's magic circle. Overall they thoroughly enjoyed the day. That night they ordered room service and cuddled while watching the lacrimavision.

Before bed they packed up their bags since they had to check out in the morning. Neither even seemed upset that the vacation was coming to an end, because it really didn't matter where they were, as long as they were together.

As they closed their eyes to go to sleep, they whispered about the fantastic last day they had at the resort, and how they were happy they were together.

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another finished story! I hope everyone liked it, I know I had a lot more fun writing this than I thought I would. I think getting away from the angst in my other stories was a nice change, although writing smut scene after smut scene was a challenge!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported this story, either by giving it a kudos, or by commenting or by being a silent reader. I appreciate everyone who took the time out of their life to read this story. Thank you!
> 
> This story is technically finished here, but there will be one more 'bonus' chapter. It won't be an epilogue. (I'm still debating adding a third story for this couple, so I want to keep that option open.) The 'bonus' chapter will repeat the prompt 'Toys', taking place when Natsu and Lucy arrive back at their house after their weekend at Hakobe Resort.
> 
> Warning! The next chapter is nothing like what I've written before. (Technically you got a small taste of it this chapter, but just barely) You can choose if you want to read it, or if you want to end it here. Totally your choice. I'm sure you can guess what will happen by the chapter title.
> 
> Up next, Chapter Nine: Pegging
> 
> If you don't know what that is, I highly recommend you read the definition below before deciding whether or not you'll read it.
> 
> Urban Dictionary Definition: Pegging- Anal sex reversed. Instead of the man sticking his penis up the woman's butt, the woman wears a strap-on and sticks it up the man's butt.
> 
> That is your warning! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN I SUGGEST YOU UNFOLLOW THIS STORY NOW. I'd hate to see you go, but I'd be more unhappy if I made someone uncomfortable.
> 
> I don't know when I'll have the next chapter finished.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, or of this story in general. Also, for those who read 'Hakobe Ice', have I improved at all? I'd like to think I have, but I might be bias. :P
> 
> Thank you once again for reading! Have a great day/night!


	9. Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! The main event in this chapter is 'pegging'. If you do not know what that means, the definition is right here:
> 
> Urban Dictionary Definition: Pegging- Anal sex reversed. Instead of the man sticking his penis up the woman's butt, the woman wears a strap-on and sticks it up the man's butt.
> 
> This chapter will also include male anal fingering, rim jobs, light bondage, and some dirty talk. The characters might seem OOC, but I promise I tried my best to keep them in character, or at least how I thought they would react to this type of play.
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with any of that then please don't read this chapter.
> 
> Everything is 100% consensual between Natsu and Lucy!
> 
> FairyTailLover04 (ff.net) suggested a chapter with a more dominant Lucy, so here it is.
> 
> I sincerely hope everyone who reads this enjoys the chapter, but at any time if you feel like it's not for you, feel free to exit the chapter. I completely understand that this isn't for everyone. I don't want anyone to read anything that would make them uncomfortable. That is not my goal. But if you stick around, please enjoy. :)

  **Chapter Nine: Pegging**

Natsu and Lucy were exhausted when they finally arrived back at their house. It didn't look like Happy was home, but they weren't surprised. The exceed seemed to be spending more time with Carla than with them nowadays. They sauntered in through the front door, then dropped their bags by the couch. It was daytime, but Natsu didn't protest when Lucy suggested a nap. He needed it badly after the train ride he just endured.

Two hours later Lucy woke up. A bird was singing loudly by their window, drawing a groan from the celestial wizard. She wanted to sleep longer, but she already felt herself waking up. It would be nearly impossible to go to sleep again. She shuffled out of bed, not blinking twice at the drooling man sprawled out over the blanket.

Lucy took a quick shower, letting the warm water soothe her body. She felt pretty good after the nap, and the shower only helped to elevate her mood. She decided to unpack their stuff and gather up the dirty clothes.

The celestial wizard heard a soft groan coming from the bedroom, followed by the sound of the mattress squeaking. Less than a minute later Natsu emerged, his hair going every direction and his green eyes barely open. "Mornin'," he greeted with a rough voice, then went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Well good morning to you too," Lucy's tone was a lot more cheerful, but it was from her being awake for a while longer than him.

"Whatcha doing?" Natsu asked, going over to some of the random things on the floor. He picked up the key card for their hotel room - _yes he stole it_ \- and went over to his wall to mount it next to his other souvenirs.

"Cleaning," Lucy said, emptying out another bag. "I'm almost done."

Natsu nodded, but she didn't see it since her focus was on the items now laying on the floor. She picked up the sex toys, wondering if they were all going to fit in their 'special' drawer.

Natsu watched as Lucy walked over to their bedroom with the toys. Curiosity got the better of him, forcing him to follow her to see what she was doing. He stood in the doorway as Lucy opened the bottom drawer to their dresser, revealing the assortment of other toys they've used in the past, as well as some accessories.

Lucy pushed aside of bottle of lube and a cock ring so she could make room for the anal plug and vibrator. The nipple clamps were small, so she'd put those in last to make sure they didn't get lost with all the other items.

Just as Lucy pulled out something with leather straps, she heard Natsu's suck in a breath. Glancing over, she saw the intense gaze he had on the item. One of the corners of her lips quirked up. "Do you want to play?"

Natsu's gaze broke, his dark green eyes landing on Lucy's face. He swallowed hard, his heart beating a little faster and his mind racing with lewd thoughts. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he nodded. "Y-yeah," he stammered, already feeling his body react.

Lucy smirked, her own mind filling with the naughty things she could do to her husband while he was in this mood. It didn't happen very often, so she'd have to savor the moment. In a tone that left no room for arguing, she said, "go take a shower while I prepare."

Lucy stood up, setting the item on the bed. It was a strap-on. The dildo attached to it was a pale flesh color, the length of it being right at six inches. It was one and a half inches wide, enough to stretch someone but not enough to really hurt. She didn't want to damage her husband's ass after all.

"I need you _completely_ clean."

The way he bit at his bottom lip let her know he understood what she implied. He would have to wash himself thoroughly before they began. With another stammered yes, he left to go shower, his legs already feeling a little shaky just thinking about what was to come.

Lucy felt a sense of power as she set up for their playtime. She placed a bottle of lube on the side of the bed for easy access. Next she pulled out the metal object that would surely have Natsu writhing in pleasure. She set those by the top of the bed.

Lucy went to the bathroom really quickly and grabbed a glove from the cabinet. She saw Natsu's outlined body through the shower curtain, her core tingling as she thought about how much fun she was going to have with her husband in a little bit.

She raced back to the room, setting the glove by the bottle of lube. Lucy heard the water cut off in the other room. Natsu would be back soon, so she had to make sure everything was good. Her eyes flitted from one item to the next, her smile growing darker when she saw everything was in fact ready.

She could put on the strap-on now, but she decided to wait. Besides, with the special one she owned, she knew she'd be affected by it as well. It was a double-ended one, with a curved up dildo on her side specifically designed for finding a woman's G-spot. She knew just having that in her would make her too excited, especially when she turned on the vibrations, so she held off until they were ready.

Lucy stripped down until she was naked. She quickly changed clothes, adorning her curvy body in a pair of black lace bra and panties with white trim around the edges. She hadn't worn it in a while, so her breasts pressed against the material, making them look even bigger than they already were.

The pressure did nothing to soothe her. Instead it caused her core to quiver slightly with every bounce of her breast. She slipped one of Natsu's button-up shirts over her. It was baggy on her body, coming down to the tops of her thighs.

Natsu swaggered back into the bedroom a minute later, pausing for a moment when he took in the sight of his sexy wife. She always got his fire burning, and right now was no exception. He caught her attention as well. It wasn't hard considering he was only clad in a short towel that hung low on his hips. Lucy could make out the pink happy trail leading down to his half-hard cock. As much as she wanted to rip that towel from his body and drop down to her knees, she resisted, wanting to take her time instead.

"Get on the bed," Lucy commanded, standing straight as she stared at her husband. She watched as he complied, walking straight to it to sit on the edge next to the bottle of lube. Natsu saw the items on the bed, his body heating up in anticipation.

"Strip." That single word sent delicious chills down his spine. Natsu had to hold off on burning the towel off. He carefully pulled it away, revealing the tanned, muscled skin of his nude body.

Lucy couldn't help but lick her lips at the glorious man who sat in front of her. He was magnificent, powerful, dangerous!

And he was all hers.

Lucy had to squeeze her thighs together to soothe the dull throbbing that had started to bother her core. Natsu noticed the action, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lip. Lucy took a shuttering breath, the air around them warming from her husband's magic.

She wanted to handcuff him and start her teasing, but just seeing him in front of her brought out the need she held to touch him. Lucy walked up to him in a flash, pushing roughly on his shoulders to force him on his back.

Natsu let out a quiet gasp when he fell back, but he was quickly silenced when Lucy climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and seizing his lips at the same time. The celestial wizard stuck her tongue out, licking his lips softly before he granted her access to his mouth.

Lucy's tongue flickered against his own. She controlled the kiss, going nice and slow, savoring the taste of his mouth and the deep groans that rumbled in his throat when her panty-covered core rubbed against his erection. Natsu's large hands grasped her ass, pulling her flush against him. His heat burned her most sensitive part, but she didn't pull away. Instead she ground down on his manhood, enjoying the way his fingers tightened against her firm backside.

Natsu slid his tongue into her mouth, massaging her own, his eyes closing when he felt his cock start to leak. Lucy was a goddess in his eyes. She was like pure light, sweet, good, and so strong. He loved the confidence she emitted, the beautiful grace that came from this celestial woman. He was all hers, she was all his, and he would never change that for the world.

Lucy pulled away, sucking in air she'd been denied. A soft moan slipped through her plump lips. " _Naa_ -" She was cut off when he kissed her again, the tips of his fingers moving, slipping past her panties to touch the wetness of her core. Lucy moaned from those scorching fingers. He knew the effect he had on her, but she didn't mind giving in to him sometimes.

She lifted herself up the tiniest bit, allowing him to touch her more. It was an odd angle, but he managed to tease her lower lips with his digits. Lucy squirmed, her hips moving to seek out more pleasure while her mouth stayed attached to his. Natsu turned his head, deepening the kiss until he sucked on her tongue. He bucked up, dragging his hard length slowly over her covered core. She shuttered, feeling her whole body tingle when he repeated the motion.

He growled when he smelled her arousal. Without thinking about it, Natsu moved his hands to grab the front of her shirt. He didn't hesitate to rip the material open, buttons flying everywhere to reveal her beautiful figure. Before Lucy could protest he slipped the shirt from her arms and flung it across the room. Next to come off was her bra, but Natsu was a lot more careful with it since he recognized it as her more expensive one.

Natsu pulled her flush against him with one hand while the other fumbled with the clasp on her back. Once he felt the loops come undone he let go of her to allow enough room to pull that off as well. Lucy moaned when his hot fingers touched her breasts. He palmed them, squeezing the soft globes of flesh to draw out a mewl from his wife.

Lucy's head spun. If they kept this up she'd surely give completely into him. Normally that wouldn't be a bad thing, but with what she had planned she had to stay in control, she had to direct what they did and when they did it. There for, Lucy pulled completely away from Natsu, leaving the dragon slayer dazed for a few seconds before realizing she left.

Natsu opened his mouth, a snarl on the tip of his tongue. He was about to demand that she return to him so he could continue playing with her, but she had other ideas.

"Silence!" Lucy scolded, causing Natsu to flinch back. As quick as lightning snatched one of her whips off the dresser, then held it out for him as her eyes narrowed. "Or else..."

Natsu immediately tensed. Lucy had used that whip on him before. Even though it was pleasurable to have the sting of her slapping him, the whip provided too much of a bite that left him limping for days. He kept quiet, knowing she would use that if he disobeyed her. He could always use a safe word as well, that's why they were there. It wasn't just to protect Lucy, it was for his benefit too. He just didn't use them as often. He didn't know if it was because of his stubborn nature, or his desire to test his limits. Either way it left him with some painful memories that could have been avoided if he'd just accepted defeat when his body first told him it couldn't take anymore.

Natsu gulped, then nodded his head, showing her he understood her order. She slowly placed the whip next to his thigh. It was a sign of dominance. She could grab it at any time to use on him, so he'd better behave.

"Move to the center," Lucy said, her voice strong despite the pulses coming from her core. She wanted to touch herself, she wanted him to relieve the throbbing, but she would wait until she got her dragon caged up before really playing.

Natsu did as he was told. He moved to the center, his head resting on the pillow. His breaths came out shaky, his heart pounding in his chest. He was surprised the flesh wasn't rising because it certainly felt strong enough to break the skin. He watched as Lucy moved to restrain him. She could always do it in a sneaky fashion, handcuff him while they were making out... It would definitely be a turn on, but this was even better. Natsu saw what she was doing, heard it, _felt_ it!

That cold metal closing around his wrists reminded him that she was in control, and that he was willingly giving it to her. He had plenty of time to jerk away, to tell her to stop, but he didn't. He stayed mute as he heard the cuffs lock into place. He gave an experimental tug, feeling that he was indeed secured to the metal hook attached to their wooden bed frame. Natsu had installed it specifically for moments like this. Although usually it was Lucy being held down while he ravished her.

The dragon slayer had the smallest amount of wiggle room, but it would prove to only be in Lucy's favor tonight. He had enough room to make the clanking sounds when he struggled, but not enough to touch her or himself. He was essentially powerless against the celestial wizard. Of course they both knew that wasn't true. He could easily melt the metal with his magic, but where was the fun in that? It was more exciting pretending like he was helpless, completely at her mercy. Plus knowing she would certainly use that whip on him if he broke free from his restraints was enough to keep his strength in check.

Lucy smiled down at her husband. His arms were stretched over his head. He looked glorious, those tight muscles pulling to give her a great view. She really did feel lucky to snag such a handsome man. She would have fallen in love with him for his personality alone, but it didn't hurt that he was nice to look at.

Lucy crawled between his spread legs, her hands sliding up his thighs. "How about a little warm up before we begin?"

Natsu said nothing, his sharp green eyes locking with hers. He didn't know if she would allow him to speak, so he merely nodded in response. The dragon slayer watched as her hands came together around the base of his cock. He tried to hold her gaze, but once she moved her right hand to stroke him he was defeated.

Natsu's head fell against the pillow, his cock surging at the feeling of her soft hand working over him. He was already leaking, practically begging to be fucked, but Lucy took her time. Despite him already being ready to go, Lucy wanted to build up the anticipation.

Natsu's hips jumped when she rubbed over the head, swiping his pre-cum to slather it over the rest of his member. She didn't scold him for trying to get more, knowing this was just the appetizer.

His pre-cum was a good lubricant for a minute, but once she felt her hand starting to get dry again she moved her head, leaning in to take him fully in her mouth.

" _Oooohhh, fuck!_ " Natsu moaned, hands tugging on the handcuffs. He desperately wanted to tangle his fingers into her golden locks, to pull her up then slam her back down on his cock, but his current situation didn't allow that. " _Aaahhh!_ "

She pulled back up, dragging her flat tongue along the bottom of his shaft. A trail of saliva followed, leaving the dragon slayer's cock twitching with need. Her tongue flickered over the head, taking a moment to dip into the slit to collect the newest drop of pre-cum before wrapping her soft lips around the tip.

Natsu gasped as she lapped up the head, pleasuring every nerve collected there with the swipe of her tongue. He felt sweat build up on the nape of his neck and forehead. This woman was driving him crazy, and they had only just begun.

Lucy released his cock, slowly pressing a kiss to the tip. Brown eyes were looking up, thrilled to see the lust in her husband's green orbs. She knew she had control over him now, but she had a lot more she wanted to do before she celebrated. She opened her mouth, letting a little saliva drip down to splash over his cock. Natsu surged upwards, trying to chase that warm mouth, but she pulled back. When the dragon slayer parted his lips and said, "please," she gave in. She didn't know if it was the fact that he asked, or the breathless tone he used, but it made her insides heat up.

Lucy leaned back in, not holding back anymore. After lapping at his head for a few more seconds she relaxed her throat, taking his tip into that narrow passage to really give him a treat. Natsu was seeing stars, his hips bucking and his moans coming out sporadically as she sucked him. "Lucy! _Gaah_ , that feels awe-awesome!"

Lucy hummed around his arousal, her left hand moving to cup his balls while the right ventured up to tease one of his nipples. The little bud stood erect against his taut chest, his muscles still strained from the position he was in. He whimpered when she pinched the stiff peak, pulling it to really set his skin ablaze in a deep flush.

Vibrations from her mouth reverberated around his cock. He felt himself leaking again, getting her mouth salty with his essence. He could already feel his approaching orgasm. If she kept this up he was sure to explode right in her throat.

Lucy seemed to sense this too because a second later she was retreating from his throbbing manhood. Natsu couldn't help the curses that flew from his mouth at being denied his release. Lucy ignored him, simply shuffling a few inches away from his body to get ready.

Lucy looked at the side of the bed, then pulled the glove she set out earlier over her right hand. Next she poured the lube over her index and middle finger. She rubbed them in with her thumb, making sure they were well coated before proceeding. Natsu was panting, his chest heaving as he watched her get ready. He knew what would come, but that only worked to speed up his heart. He could forgive her for not finishing the blowjob if it meant he could come a different way.

Natsu's breath hitched when she turned her gaze on him, a soft smile on her lips as she looked at the needy man. The fires that raged in his belly could only be quenched by her and her touches. He was tempted to moan, beg for her to do something instead of just stare at him.

Natsu pulled at the handcuffs, his cock twitching and throbbing for attention. He opened his mouth, the word, " _please_ ," sounding through the room. That seemed to be enough to get Lucy's acknowledgement of his desires.

Before she got started she grabbed one of the spare pillows and told him to lift himself up. Natsu did so with only a little trouble since he couldn't use his hands to support him. Once his butt was high enough she slid the pillow underneath him, propping him up. It would make things easier later.

Lucy scooped her hands under his knees, then pushed them up until his thighs touched his chest. She could now see the tiny hole she was supposed to fuck. It was more pale than the rest of his tan skin. Any hairs that might have been there before were gone, most likely burned off from his fire. She smiled, knowing that his preparations would be helpful for what she was about to do.

Releasing the hold she had on his thighs, she moved down until her face was inches away from his cock. Natsu did his best to keep his legs in place, not wanting to accrue her wrath if he let himself slip up. He could only see half of her face, leaving him wondering what she planned on doing first. Part of him wanted her to just get on with it, but the other side wanted her to play with him more. He usually hated teasing, but being in this mindset, with Lucy taking control, he could afford a little sweet agony.

Lucy leaned in, her tongue coming out to flicker over Natsu's asshole. The dragon slayer instinctively jerked away, only to realize he didn't have anywhere to go as long as he was still cuffed to the bed.

She waited a few more seconds before trying again. Her tongue slowly dragged along his twitching hole, tasting nothing but a hint of soap from his shower. Lucy would have to reward him for taking her seriously when she told him to get completely clean.

Knowing the area was free from filth Lucy got to work. Her lips pressed against his skin as her tongue lapped over his hole. Natsu let out a strangled moan. That area was particularly sensitive. Not only were there multiple nerves clustered there, he barely gave that area attention. This was something they definitely didn't do often, so it was a treat all on its own.

Natsu didn't care if some people thought ass play was strictly for homosexuals. He felt comfortable with Lucy, at least he did now. The first time they ever tried this he had been shy and nervous and called it off shortly after they got started. It took a while until he was ready to try again, and even then he was still unsure. The moment he changed his mind was the first time Lucy touched his prostate. After that he never had any doubts that he liked anal play, whether he was playing with her ass or she was playing with his.

Natsu sucked in a breath when he felt Lucy's tongue probing him. It felt oddly erotic and tantalizing, having her lick at his ass. It was such an intimate act, something he would never do with anyone else. Luckily he never had to worry about that since he knew he'd be with Lucy for the rest of his life. They were just made for each other.

Lucy tasted more soap when she went further into his ass. Of course she couldn't go too far, her tongue was only so long. It still felt great hearing Natsu react to her. His skin was especially hot there, almost burning against her tongue. She tasted no hints of anything but soap and the tiniest bit of sweat when she pulled her tongue out of his body.

She couldn't blame him for sweating, she felt hot too. Her panties clung to her body like a second skin, rubbing uncomfortably against her womanhood. As much as she wanted to ride his face or have him between her legs, it was Natsu's turn now. They certainly didn't do this enough, so she wanted to take full advantage of his attitude.

Natsu's asshole glistened with her saliva. As weird as it was, she found the sight arousing. She leaned in, blowing a bit of air on the wetness. Natsu's hole twitched at the same time he gasped. She knew that would drive him wild.

Lucy gave his ass a simple kiss before pulling up, smiling when she saw his cock was leaking more than it was the last time she saw it. His eyes slowly opened, focusing on her. "Are you ready?" Lucy asked, lifting up her index finger that was covered in a glove. After a weak nod, she continued.

Lucy applied more lube to the gloved fingers. After all, there could never be enough lube! She started with making small circular motions over his anus. It helped spread the lube, and relax his muscles. When she felt like he was ready, she pressed the pad of her finger against his entrance. With a simply push she made it past the ring of muscles. He instantly tensed, then relaxed when he took a few deep breaths. Tensing would only make it hurt, and he definitely didn't want that.

Lucy was patient, slowly sliding the finger in until she felt Natsu clench. She would wait until he let her finger go before venturing in further. After a minute she was finally all the way in. "Good job," Lucy praised before pulling the finger out.

Natsu let out a moan, followed by a choking noise when she thrust her finger in again. It was well lubed, so it didn't hurt too much. One finger wasn't that bad, it was when she eased in another that he started to really react. He was so tight, his body resisting the intrusion at first.

Lucy wrapped her free hand around Natsu's cock to give it a stroke as she slipped in two fingers. She could feel her husband stretching, slowly accommodating the newest digit as she penetrated him. Touching his cock helped take his mind off getting fingered in the ass. That was, until she started scissoring inside him.

" _Nggh, aahh!_ " Natsu's head jerked. The handjob felt fantastic, and the fingering felt amazing too. Especially when she finally hit that bulb of tissue he'd been wanting her to touch since they began.

He roared, back arching when she swiped over it. A milky substance shot out from his cock, but it wasn't from an orgasm. It was the stagnant sperm that collected in his prostate. Really it was medically wise to flush out his system like this, so she was technically doing him a favor. Of course they both knew that wasn't the real reason she got off on fingering his ass. It was the expressions he made, the way his body moved, and above all else, it was the sounds he emitted.

"I love the way you moan." Lucy felt empowered, having Natsu completely at her mercy. She spread her two fingers inside him, widening his hole more in preparation. Natsu groaned, hands still tugging at the handcuffs. "Struggle all you want," she taunted, "we both know you love me fingering your ass."

Natsu face flushed. Even his forehead felt hot as he closed his eyes. He couldn't deny it, he did love her fingering his ass. Not only did it feel incredible physically, it felt amazing emotionally. This was such an intimate act, something he would share only with Lucy. It was their own little secret, pulling them closer together.

Lucy's hand continued to stroke him while the other played with his anus. Natsu was jerking around, wanting to feel more of her touches but also shying away at the same time. It was in moments like these that he understood why Lucy was so jumpy when he went down on her. The pleasure was almost too much to bear.

"Lucy," he moaned, steam coming out of his mouth in puffs, "g-go faster."

Lucy stopped stroking him, giving him a glare. "I'm in charge of the speed here, not you."

Natsu would be lying if he said he didn't like the way she took control. His cock bobbed against his body, seeking out any form of contact to relieve the ache. The two fingers in his ass didn't stop, keeping up the slow pace, but she stopped aiming for his prostate.

The dragon slayer groaned in frustration, body wiggling to try to entice her. "Please?" He saw the way her eyes raked over his form. It was no secret that she admired his toned muscles, his tanned skin, or the small scars adorning his body. Her tongue came out, swiping over her lips before she shook her head.

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he pleaded, "you can go however fast you like, just _please_ touch me again!"

Lucy raised a brow, bringing up her hand to lightly brush against the underside of his cock. She could feel the heat emanating from his flesh, the fire burning in his cock. She wouldn't be surprised if he could actually light it on fire seeing as he could do it with every other part of his body.

Lucy leaned down, hands still working on him as she took some flesh over his hip into her mouth. She nipped lightly over it, then moved up to the scar adorning his hip. Her tongue traced it, a fire burning after the trail of saliva. She pulled back when she saw he actually had ribbons of fire blazing around his body. Luckily they weren't enough to really set anything on fire, but it was enough to turn her on and make her sweat.

Taunting him, she asked, "who's my dragon?"

Natsu groaned when her fingers curled over the middle of his cock. She hadn't moved them yet, but having her touch him again was a good sign. "I-I am!"

"Who's your master?" She asked as her hand pumped his cock once, lingering over his head before coming back down to the wiry pink curls at the base.

Natsu clenched his teeth, his hips bucking up to slide his cock through her loose fist. "You are!"

Lucy seemed pleased by his answer. "Good dragon," she started her pace again, not minding that he had already began fucking her hand. "Do you want a treat?"

Natsu nodded so hard he thought his neck might snap. He felt her push her fingers in deeper, adding a third to the mix. She set her sights on his bulb of tissue hidden within his ass. Before he could groan at the feeling of being deliciously stretched, he felt the hand on his cock go faster and harder than before.

Pre-cum oozed out, this time a few beads of it in a row. His cock looked like it was suffocating, turning a dark reddish color from the overload of pleasure. It always happened when she massaged his prostate while stroking him.

"Is this a good treat?" Lucy asked, a rare sadistic side of her showing. She heard Natsu's ragged breaths. His body felt hot, and for a moment she worried he might set the bed on fire.

"Yes!" He panted, voice almost cracking as he shouted.

Lucy continued spoiling his prostate with attention, loving the reactions she pulled from her wild dragon. "Do you want me to fuck that tight little ass of yours?"

"Please!" Natsu roared, not caring if anyone could hear him. It was unlikely since they were in the forest, but still, he would yell this loud even if they were still in the hotel and she was doing this to him. "Please, _FUCK ME!_ "

Lucy smirked. "As you wish."

Natsu was one stroke away from release when Lucy let go of his cock. Before he could ask what she was doing, he felt her fingers slowly slide out of his body. "H-hey!" He was panting, eyes still cloudy with lust.

"Calm down," Lucy winked, "the real fun is about to begin."

The blush from earlier came back, threatening to cover his entire body with the way Lucy was staring at him. He watched as she backed away, then crawled off the bed. Within minutes he would be penetrated, the thought both scaring and thrilling the dragon slayer.

Lucy turned, facing away from him as she hooked her thumbs on the waistband of her panties. He had a nice view of her firm ass as she slid the underwear down, exposing her. Bending down allowed him to see a hint of her pussy. Even from that far away he could tell she was wet, dripping with need.

She threw a glance over her shoulder, satisfied with the fixed stare of her lover on her assets. Lucy turned to face him again, letting him see every curve she had to offer. The swell of her breasts matched with her slim waist had his body burning with desire. He wanted to take her right then and there, but that wasn't what they agreed on for tonight.

Lucy picked up the strap on. His interest spiked when he saw her step into it, then pull it up her long legs. The scent of her arousal increased when she spread her legs, sliding that curved dildo into her soaked core. She let out a little moan as she shifted the toy into her body, getting it nice and snug before tightening the straps to ensure there was no wiggle room.

He was so focused on what she was doing he didn't even hear her speaking. She had to tap on his foot to get his attention. "Natsu," she breathed, gaining every ounce of his attention. "How do you want it? Facing me or on your hands and knees?"

A moment of silence passed between them as Natsu thought. As much as he loved the deep penetration he got when he was on his hands and knees, he couldn't deny what he truly wanted.

"Facing me," his fingers twitched. "I want to see you as you fuck me."

Lucy felt her face warm. Even when she was supposed to be dominating him he still found a way to make her flustered. In response to the throb in her core she clenched her thighs, only to remember she had the dildo inside her. It helped relieve the ache, but only by a little bit. It definitely wasn't as satisfying as his cock.

She nodded, then grabbed the bottle of lube to spread over the fake cock sticking out from her body. It was quite a sight for Natsu, watching his sexy wife rub lubricant over the dildo. The coloring of it almost matched her skin. If it weren't for the leather straps attached to it he might mistake her for possessing a real dick.

Wouldn't that be something?

Natsu didn't have a lot of time to think about it seeing as Lucy started moving towards him. She slowly crawled up the bed, his breath hitching when he realized it was time. His legs were still bent, his thighs touching his stomach and chest. It wouldn't be long until he felt her inside him.

She sensed the growing anxiety in her husband's eyes. When she was hovering over him, she leaned in. "Don't worry," Lucy said gently, her hand coming up to caress his face. She looked at him with adoration, hoping he would relax in her embrace. "I'll take good care of you."

Natsu couldn't help but whimper, feeling his heart warm and his cheeks flush. No matter how much she taunted him, or how much he teased her, they loved each other. They would make sure the other felt pleasure, Lucy would take care of his needs along with her own.

Natsu's body loosened, his breathing returning to normal from her soft words. He trusted her to make him feel good. He watched as Lucy's mouth moved to his neck. He knew she wouldn't kiss him after the rim job, which he was thankful for. Despite getting completely clean, the thought of kissing her after she did that still bothered him. He was just grateful that she understood.

The dragon slayer groaned when he felt her suck on his neck. Her lips working to draw the blood beneath his skin to the surface. Her teeth languidly scrapped against his throat, causing his entire body to tingle in delight. He loved when she kissed his neck since it was such a sensitive area.

While Natsu was enjoying Lucy's ministrations, she used the distraction to grasp at the strap-on. Her fingers curled around the fake cock, her fingers automatically getting slippery from the excess amount of lubricant she used.

Natsu tensed for a second when he felt something press against his ass. It was wet and silky, but still hard and slightly cold. He recognized it as the dildo, his breath hitching as he waited for her to press inward.

"Here?" Lucy mumbled before kissing his salty skin again. She applied a little pressure against his entrance, but it was off-center.

Natsu swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing against Lucy's nose. "Umm, a little to the left."

Kissing his neck while doing this had its disadvantages. This being one of them. Lucy slid the cock to the left, hoping that was good. She pressed against his skin again, feeling it give way.

Natsu's eyes closed and his teeth clenched when he felt her push into his body. He breathed heavily, trying to relax himself again to ease the penetration. The more he resisted the more it would hurt. It had been at least half a year since the last time the strap-on had been used, so his ass wasn't giving in without a fight.

Natsu spread his legs shamelessly, arching his back and angling his butt so she could enter easier. She pushed into his tight body, the ring of muscles opening up to accept the intrusion. " _Aaahh_ , _gaa_ -" Natsu's fingers twitched. He wanted to grab onto Lucy, to feel her skin under his fingers, but he was unable to do so.

He threw his head back, letting out a low growl when she slid half of the fake cock into his ass. He could feel the burn from being spread, his skin tingling and his breathing becoming labored. Lucy sucked harder on his neck, hoping to keep him distracted.

She pulled out an inch, then slid in more. The fake cock widened his hole, tearing groans from his throat as she ventured in deeper. If she could feel the dildo she would feel his ass start to suck her in. She kept pushing until Natsu felt the leather straps against his ass, letting him know she was all the way in.

Lucy stayed still, wanting him to adjust before they got started. As she teased his jagged scar with her tongue, her fingers flicked one of the hardened nubs on his chest. Natsu clenched around the cock, feeling a little pain, but mainly discomfort.

She on the other hand felt pretty damn good. The little cock inside her was designed specifically to hit her g-spot, so every little movement felt blissful to her. After waiting another two minutes for him to adjust, Natsu said, "g-go ahead. I-I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Even as she asked that, she pulled away from his body. When the cock was just about to slip out, she paused.

"Yes!" He nodded, but she could barely see that with her face in his neck.

"Okay. Here goes."

Lucy snapped her hips, sliding into her husband's body with ease now that he was lubed up and spread. He groaned, head thrown back as he struggled against the handcuffs. " _F-fuck!_ " Eyes slammed shut as the feeling of being stretched overtook his senses. It hurt a little despite the preparations. " _Gaahh_ ," he moaned when she pulled out, only to gasp when she rammed back in.

"Keep quiet," she demanded, nails digging into his thighs. All traces of the soft and adorable Lucy were gone, replaced by a wild side she kept hidden away.

Natsu tried complying, pursing his lips to stop the sounds from escaping. He clenched his eyes shut when she slammed in again. The pain was vanishing, but it was still present. He heard Lucy ask him if it felt good, to which he opened a single eye and cocked his head. He didn't want to get in trouble for speaking, so it was the best he could do.

"How about when I go like this?" Lucy angled it differently to see if she could make it more pleasurable.

Natsu tried to stay quiet, however that seemed impossible when she rubbed over his prostate, causing him to whimper as the electric jolts coursed through his body. He arched his back, his hands balling into fists as he tried -but _failed_ \- to stay silent. " _Mmmmm!_ "

Lucy seemed to take pity on him, seeing as she hadn't scolded him for making that noise. She took pleasure in seeing her husband like this, handcuffed to the bed as she fucked his tight asshole. If anyone found out the great Salamander was reduced to moaning like a bitch in heat, well... He'd probably die of embarrassment. That only made things better for her, knowing she had his absolute trust.

"Do you like this?" Lucy made short thrusts in, aiming the fake cock to hit his bulb of tissue each time. His erect shaft bobbed with every movement, shining from the saliva and pre-cum dripping from his tip. She watched as the dildo sunk into his hot body, loving the way he looked spread before her. 

" _Gghh_ ," he opened both eyes, his teeth about to break from how hard he clenched them. Natsu had to breathe through his nose, sweat dripping from his forehead as he watched his wife with a piercing gaze as she fucked his body.

"You may speak," Lucy said, pleased when he immediately started moaning.

"God! Yes Luce! It feels so fuck-fucking good!"

"Do you like when I fuck you?" Lucy's hand moved to switch a button on the belt of the strap-on, starting up a round of vibrations that sent jolts inside her and fire through Natsu's viens.

"Y-y-" He couldn't speak, blinded by pleasure as she moved over his most sensitive spot. Natsu's face broke out into a deep blush, even his forehead tingled from the sensation. " _Aaaahhh!_ "

"I love watching you like this," Lucy leaned in, kissing his parted lips. It took him a moment to register the act, but once he did, he kissed her back with as much passion as he could conjure, completely forgetting about his earlier reservations about kissing her on the mouth. He was rough, kneading her lips between his own and nipping at her mouth. Lucy only moaned, enjoying the way her husband still tried to dominate her even with a dildo up his ass.

Natsu was still Natsu after all.

The dragon slayer bit rather hard, drawing a few beads of blood from her lip. She pulled away instantly, getting a feral snarl from her lover. "Come back here," he said darkly, his voice low and dangerous.

Lucy shuttered, her body moving on her own as she leaned back in. Her hips never stopped moving, even when Natsu roughly shoved his tongue into her mouth as his bottom lip overlapped hers to collect the blood.

Natsu groaned, feeling the fire in his belly spread. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. His cock felt like it might explode if she simply brushed against it, but Lucy was purposely keeping away from his crotch. He bucked his hips, but it did nothing but temporarily delay her ability to fuck him.

The dragon slayer's eyebrows furrowed when he decided to just stay still. He didn't want her to stop her ministrations on his body. They felt way too good, having her spread his ass and sending vibrations through his being.

Lucy finally pulled away from the fiery kiss. When Natsu protested she simply shook her head. "Try that again," she narrowed her eyes, "and there will be consequences."

Just as Natsu started letting out a growl, Lucy thrust in harder, causing him to choke up halfway through and end it with a strangled whimper. "You're so sexy, Natsu," Lucy purred, allowing the vibrations from the dildo to please her. "I love the way you moan when I hit right here," Lucy angled herself, sliding over his prostate over and over again.

Natsu parted his lips, but no sounds came out. The handcuffs rattled as his arms strained against the restraint, trying to escape without luck. "L-L-"

"Yes?" Lucy taunted, not letting up with the sweet agony she caused her husband. "What is it?"

"L-Lucy," he moaned, his eyes hazy with desire. His cock twitched, leaking with pre-cum. "C-can you t-t-"

"No," she shook her head, "only good boys get to be touched." Her hands gripped his inner thighs, thumbs less than an inch away from his balls. "You've been very naughty."

Natsu tugged at the handcuffs again. "I-I've been good. Please!"

Lucy clicked her tongue at him. "Says the man who growled at me a minute ago.

"B-but- _AHHH!_ " Natsu threw his head back when Lucy's nail dug into his skin. It felt deliciously painful.

"No more backtalk!" She ordered, nails slowly releasing the hold she had on his flesh. "Is that understood?"

"Y-yes," Natsu's lips twisted as he tried to hold back the urge to argue with her. He really wasn't one for teasing, but he could put up with it every once in a while to please Lucy.

"Yes, what?" She smirked down at her husband.

In a moment of defiance and stupidity, Natsu growled much louder than before, baring his fangs with sharp green eyes. In a threatening tone, he yelled, "god damn it Lucy! Stop playing around and just fuck me!"

Natsu hoped his outburst would make her thrust harder, faster! He wanted her to abuse his ass, to give him just what he wanted, but he gained just the opposite.

Lucy's own eyes narrowed when she heard his rude demand. She knew exactly what he was doing. It wasn't like he was being coy about it. As much as she wanted to punish him for his behavior, she decided not to give him what he wanted.

Lucy stopped immediately, the dildo sticking two inches into his body. Natsu anticipated a rather rough pounding after that, but a small gasp escaped him when he felt her turn off the vibrations before she started to pull.

"W-wait!" Natsu jerked, trying to chase that fake cock. The handcuffs clanked together as he tried to wiggle closer to her. "Wh-what are you d-doing?!"

Lucy merely gazed at him as she pulled completely out of his body and climbed off the bed. The dildo was shiny from the copious amounts of lube she used on his hole. Normally she'd comment on it, but right now she had to get down to business. Lucy bat her eyes at him, her bottom lip slightly jutting out as she pouted. "You're being mean to me," Lucy started turning away, closing her eyes as if she were sad. She really wasn't, and he knew that.

If Lucy really was sad he would see it in her eyes. She was just messing with him. He could try to hold out, wait until she got bored and continued playing with him, but his patience was thin and his cock was throbbing out of control. Natsu threw away the need to dominate as he begged, "Lucy, please! Please just come fuck me!"

A small smirk tugged at her lips. "But-"

"God damn Lucy! Please just fuck me! Please! I need you!" Natsu needed to feel her inside him again, to pump in and out of his tight asshole until he came. He needed it, the whimpers tearing through his throat were proof of that. " _Gah_ , please! I'm s-sorry for being mean, just, please come back!"

"Are you sure?" Lucy was careful to make her voice sound unimpressed. She didn't want him to know just how eager she was to get inside him again. She also craved to feel those vibrations, and the best way to experience them was when Natsu felt them too.

"Yes! _Oh fuck yes!_ Please!" Natsu pulled at the handcuffs, tempted to burn them off. He desperately wanted her to fuck him again. "Please fuck me, Master!"

"Okay..." Lucy glanced over her shoulder, seeing her husband writhing on the bed, begging for her attention. Lucy climbed on the bed again, placing her hands on his inner thighs.

She leaned in, so Natsu loosened his jaw, waiting for what was sure to be a kiss. Instead of feeling the warmth from her lips, he felt a stinging pain on his thighs. He clenched his teeth, eyes shooting down to see her nails digging in his skin again. He groaned out a string of cuss words, but they were ignored by the blonde sadist.

Lucy released his thighs, then spread his legs wider to get into position. Lucy placed the tip of the fake cock against his entrance. "Don't you dare use that tone with me again." She pressed in, uncaring if he was tensing or not, which he definitely was.

"Or I will fucking destroy you," Lucy's eyes darkened to match her voice. She wasn't playing around. Despite knowing he was just doing it to get under her skin, she didn't appreciate his little stunt. Natsu saw she was serious, a wave of guilt washing over him, panging his heart.

"I'm sor-" Natsu was cut off when she roughly shoved the cock completely inside his body. He choked out a grunt, eyes slamming shut at the unexpected pain that accompanied her thrust. He realized a moment too late that the lube had already started drying when she was outside of his body. It wasn't dry, but it definitely wasn't as wet as before, causing some slight friction.

Natsu let out a strangled whimper, trying to get the words out, but Lucy didn't listen. She shoved in again, bringing tears to the corners of his eyes. Upon seeing that she realized what the problem was. Lucy pulled out, grabbing the bottle of lube to make his hole slick once again.

"Do I make myself clear?" Lucy asked, already pounding into Natsu's body again, this time with a wet dildo. She honestly didn't know it was causing him pain before, otherwise she wouldn't have done it. Scratching or biting was one thing, but she didn't want him to hurt that way.

"Y-y- _yes!_ " Natsu nodded. It took a few more thrusts before it started feeling good again, but when it did, he couldn't control his mouth. "I'm so-sorry babe, I-I just... _Oh fuck!_ I just wanted you t-to fuck m-me harder." He clenched around the fake cock, wishing she would turn those heavenly vibrations on again, but he didn't voice his wants. He was already skating on thin ice, and as a fire dragon slayer, that was just asking for trouble.

"You're sorry?" Lucy gripped his hips to go in harder. "Is this what you wanted?"

Natsu's cock leaked with pre-cum. "God _yes!_ Oh fuck yes!"

"Yes to which one?" Lucy purposely made shallow thrusts into him now, keeping him right on the edge.

"B-both!" Natsu cried out, his hands balled into fists. "I-I really am- _Oh fuck!_ -am sorry, I... I didn't want you ma-mad like that..."

Lucy put one hand on the switch to the strap-on while she glared at him. He couldn't see her, but he could feel her eyes burning holes through his skull. "I guess you're forgiven... Just..." Her head dropped as her thrusts slowed down. "Just please don't do that again..."

Natsu opened his eyes, wishing he could move his hands to cup her face. They were still bound, and now the feeling in them was disappearing from being suspended above his head for so long.

"I really am sorry Lucy," Natsu ground out, glad his voice stayed even. He felt her stop, staying buried within him as she nodded. "Do you forgive me?"

"Y-yeah," Lucy finally looked up at him. Her lips were curved into a wane smile that didn't reach her eyes. "It's just... You can be kind of scary like that..."

"I'm sorry," he didn't know what else he could say. "I... I promise I wouldn't have done anything..."

Lucy understood what he meant. Had be been free, he still wouldn't have hurt her, even if he used that threatening tone. Natsu wouldn't intentionally cause her real pain. Maybe some teasing, but never anything dangerous. "Yeah... You're right..." With a renewed sense of confidence, Lucy got back to work, pulling out of his body until just the tip of her dildo was in him before plunging back in.

Natsu's groan was cut short, turning into a broken whimper when he felt Lucy turn on the vibrations. His body tensed as the strap-on buzzed inside both their bodies. Lucy felt the fake cock inside her jolt against her g-spot while Natsu felt his prostate get the attention it craved.

Natsu barely had time to get used to the new sensation before Lucy's dominate side returned. She gripped his hips, thrusting into him fast and hard. "Lu- _Lucy!_ " He panted, the air around him getting hotter and thinner by the second.

"Do you like my cock?" Lucy asked, drawing another whimper from her lover. She felt her hair sticking to her sweaty neck, a few beads rolling down her body.

" _Y-yes_!" Natsu's hands balled into fists again, his nails digging into his palms as he felt Lucy wreck his asshole.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Lucy taunted, loving the way his face scrunched up and his brows furrowed.

Natsu nodded, trying to catch his breath. "Yes! It feels- _nggh_ \- amazing!"

"Bet you fantasize about me fucking you with my cock," Lucy was just messing with him now, not at all expecting the answer that flew from his mouth less than a second later.

"I do!"

Lucy's rhythm was slightly thrown off when she heard that. She raised a brow as she regained her pace. "Really? When?"

Natsu's ears burned as embarrassment coursed through his body, but that wasn't enough to stop him from admitting the truth. "Lots of times! _Gaah, fuck!_ When... When you touch m-me under the t-table," he moaned, his body surging up when she grasped his cock in her right hand to stroke.

"Go on," Lucy urged, finding this bit of information fascinating. She had no idea he craved this so much. She knew he liked it, but he never initiated it. It was always her asking if he wanted to do it. She was honestly a little thrilled to hear this news. At this rate she might get to fuck him more than every half-year. With any luck she'd be able to bury herself in his tight body every few months if not more often!

"At the g-guild hall," he panted, "when you touch me under - _aaahhh_ \- the, the table, I imagine," Natsu's lips parted, revealing his clenched teeth. Her eyes zeroed in on his fangs, wanting them to drag across her body.

"I imagine, _ohhh_ , imagine you taking me right th-there!"

Lucy felt her lips pull into a smirk, but Natsu couldn't see it with his eyes slammed shut. "You want me to bend you over the table?"

"Yes!"

"Fuck you in front of everyone?"

Natsu arched his back, " _y-yes!_ Please Master!"

Lucy let out a giggle. "And you call me a masochist."

Natsu moaned in response, his hands fighting with the handcuffs again without any luck. A deep red blush spread over his chest and neck, then made its way to his cheeks. Fire licked at his arms, so she gave him a rather rough thrust, drawing a sharp gasp from the dragon slayer. "Don't you dare break free!" It would be the only warning she gave him. Her hand left his cock, immediately bringing panic to the man.

" _Please Lucy!_ T-touch me!"

"No," Lucy said flatly, ramming into his abused ass again and again without mercy. Natsu secretly loved it. He even purposely clenched around it to make the thrusts harder for her, thus earning a faster pace.

As Lucy stretched his hole, she asked, "you want me to touch you?"

"Please!" Natsu didn't wait for her to ask her next question, his mind clouding with lewd thoughts and perverted ideas. He opened his eyes, pleading without shame. "Please Lucy! Touch my dick! I'm begging you!"

That seemed to be the right answer since a second later he felt her soft hands wrap around his hot member again. His cock was turning dark with need, leaking pre-cum and throbbing to his heartbeat. Lucy stroked him, timing it with her thrusts as best she could.

Natsu let out a loud growl, bearing his fangs. "You're so fucking sexy," Lucy said, her own body beginning to convulse as the vibrations finally beat her. She felt her orgasm coming on, so she pumped his cock as fast as she could.

Natsu was close too, the vein on his cock protruding far more than normal. "Oh shit, Luce! I'm go-gonna- _gaah!_ " Natsu released, his sperm flying from his cock to land on his toned stomach just as Lucy came around the fake cock inside her.

Natsu panted as his climax hit him in three powerful bursts. His breath came out as steam that leaked into the air. It was hot and humid around them now, no doubt from his magic. Every muscle in his body felt relaxed and tingly, his head feeling light against the pillow.

He felt her shut off the vibrations first, then winced when she slowly pulled out of his body. Natsu groaned when she was out of him, a weird empty feeling left behind that would remain for a few more minutes until he adjusted again.

With shaky legs Lucy stood up and walked to the bathroom. She was in a daze, her body feeling light and blissful. When she entered she loosened the straps and allowed the strap-on to fall to the ground, the other fake cock sliding out of her as well. She lazily picked it back up to set it in the bathtub. It would definitely need to be cleaned, later. Right now she was tired and wanted to brush her teeth before going to bed.

With a clean mouth, Lucy returned to the bedroom to find Natsu still sprawled out on the bed. She realized a little too late that she never uncuffed him. She quickly went to retrieve the keys, then released the dragon slayer.

Natsu groaned, his arms tingling as blood coursed back into the veins. It felt weird and a little painful, but it was worth it. That had been an amazing fuck. It always was when Lucy took him up the ass. That prostate wasn't anything to joke about.

Lucy lightly massaged his arms and wrists, hoping it would help his circulation. He thanked her with a simple kiss to the cheek, his body tired and his mind hazy. She removed the pillow from under his butt, causing him to wince again. Lucy made a joke about his ass probably being sore, but he couldn't refute it. It _was_ pretty damn sore.

Once Lucy laid down beside him her mouth was attacked by his. Natsu took advantage of her surprise by pushing his tongue through the seams of her lips. He tasted her mint toothpaste, letting him know she brushed her teeth. "Thank you," Natsu mumbled against her mouth before thrusting his tongue in again.

Lucy hummed in response, her eyes fluttering shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought him closer until he was the one hovering over her curvy body. Natsu steadied himself by pressing his knees into the mattress while his hands roamed her body. The feeling was still returning to his digits, giving him a weird sensation as he groped her large breasts.

Natsu felt his cock harden again. He really had to give himself props. He didn't expect himself to get hard after just coming. He knew it had a lot to do with Lucy's aroused scent and the buzz he felt after that last orgasm. The climax was always more intense when his prostate was involved.

"Can I?" Natsu asked after pulling her bottom lip between his sharp teeth. His hand ventured down, cupping her wet warmth. "I wanna fuck you nice and hard." His voice was low, purring.

The celestial wizard wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. " _Please_."

Natsu let out a soft growl. He loved hearing her beg, whether it was a lot or a little, just hearing her want him was such a turn on. He positioned his cock, easily finding her soppy entrance. He guessed that double-sided strap-on felt amazing in her too.

With little warning, Natsu slid in. He immediately furrowed his brows and thrust his tongue completely in her mouth. She felt so soft, wet, and tight around his cock. It was hard to even think. Yes prostate massages were great, but nothing could beat Lucy's pussy.

Once he was completely rested inside her, he pulled away from her addicting lips. "I don't think I can hold back." It was less of a statement and more of a way to ask permission. Lucy nodded, then pressed her lips to his again, wanting to taste his mouth and feel his hot tongue against her own.

Natsu started rocking into her body. The pace started out slow, but picked up every few thrusts. After a few minutes he was pumping into her body just as fast as she was fucking him earlier, if not a little faster and harder.

He pulled away from her lips to kiss her neck. Natsu started sucking on the soft skin as his cock spread her wide. He left dark red circles in a zigzag pattern all the way from her neck to her breasts. He suckled on her pert nipple just as she clawed his back. Natsu bit down, drawing a whimper from his wife.

" _Yesss_ ," she hissed. " _Naa-Naatssuuu!_ "

The dragon slayer felt her inner walls tightening around him, letting him know she was close. He loved feeling her wrapped around his cock. It was one of the best feelings in the world. The air was still humid, causing them to sweat more in the heat of the moment.

Lucy pulled at his soft pink hair when she felt him teasing her right peak with his scorching tongue while Natsu used his hand to squeeze her left breast. The globe of flesh was easily manipulated by his fingers, spilling between each digit in a way that got his heart racing faster.

" _Oh god!_ Natsu! I think-I think I'm- _Aaahhhh!_ "

Natsu felt her climax hit her full force. Her body tensed and released over and over again quickly, clamping around his hard cock inside her. " _Fuck!_ You f-feel so good, Lucy!" It was enough to get Natsu to surrender to the pleasure as well, following right after her as he shot his load into her pussy. Of course he didn't have much to offer since she drained him dry already, but some sperm came out to fill her body.

He stayed hovering over her for another minute, just looking down at his beautiful wife's face. She always looked amazing after an orgasm, her features pulled tight, then slowly relaxing as she accepted the blissful feeling. Natsu's body felt like jelly when he pulled out and collapsed next to her.

They were both tired beyond belief. They muttered about how awesome that felt, Natsu saying his ass still hurt and Lucy joking about how he should sleep on his stomach. The two wizards drifted to sleep, barely having the strength to tell the other they loved them, but it wasn't necessary. Natsu knew Lucy loved him, and Lucy knew Natsu loved her.

They passed out, hoping Happy didn't show up while they took another nap naked. Especially since they still had a big mess to take care of later. They desperately needed sleep after their vacation, and even more so now since they still couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. But in their defense, sex with each other felt just too damn good.

With all the love, friendship, history, and trust between Natsu and Lucy, it would always feel good.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support for this story! I'm glad I was able to participate in Nalu love fest 2016! Once again I didn't write an epilogue because I might want to write a third story for this particular couple later on, so I want to keep the option open.
> 
> I hope no one was offended by this chapter. I gave a lot of warnings in the beginning, so if you were upset I really don't know what to tell you. If you did read the chapter will you let me know? Or let me know what you thought of this story in general?
> 
> If you have time feel free to check out my other stories. I have a little collection going now, and hopefully it'll continue to grow. I don't take requests, but if you have a suggestion I'll listen to it. Just let me know either in a review, a PM, or you can even send me an ask on my Tumblr. Username: mushi0131. I also always accept constructive criticism! I want to improve!
> 
> Thank you once again for reading this story! I really appreciate it! Well, guess I'll leave it at that. Have a great day/night!


End file.
